When all is yours to take
by atiketook
Summary: Sequel to When nothing is left. Things have changed and yet they did not; what will it take to reach peace in this world of undead?
1. Chapter 1

**So…this is the sequel to When nothing is left. It's kind of an AU, but some things are based on the comics. There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events**

* * *

When all is yours to take:

*14th of July 2018*

''YAAAHH!'' Amelie shouted, pushing her horse harder as she dig her heels in its flank repetitively.

The beast sprung forward, going even faster and the woman laughed as she looked over her shoulder. The other horse and its rider were left behind in the dust. However, she heard the person behind yell as well and she knew the rider was coming closer.

The woman huffed: the other horseman was way lighter than her: his horse had less weight to carry. Their horses were shoulder to shoulder as they ran full speed toward the Sanctuary.

''OPEN THE GATES!'' She shouted over the top of her lungs.

Theo laughed on his horse and pushed it harder as they galloped. People were hurrying over the walls, trying to open the gates for them quickly enough. Dear Lord…they wouldn't make it ….

''OPEN THE FUCKING GATES!'' She screamed with more urgency.

The doors were slowly opening; but it was not enough for both of their horses. Abruptly, Amelie reined, letting Theo pass in front of her so he could go through the crack. They arrived in still going fast, making the people near screaming in surprise. Theo stopped his horses abruptly and laughed again: ''Je gagne! '' *I win!*

Amelie brought her horse closer: ''Pfft! I let you: one of us would have hit the door!''

He giggled: ''You're a sore loser.''

She gently pushed him on the shoulder and smiled: ''You won fare and square then.''

''WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?''

The pair turned in time to see Negan, almost charging toward them, a scowl on his face: ''Are you fucking trying to kill the two of you and someone else!? ''

''We were racing! And I won!'' Theo exclaimed.

The man raised a menacing finger toward him: ''You bet your ass you won; you won yourself extra chores! ''

''Awww! Please—'' Theo started to whine.

''—Nope. '' the black haired man cut him off.

The 10 years old hung his head in defeat and directed his horse toward the Sanctuary's stables. Amelie watched him go with a smile on her face until she saw the leader grabbed her mount's reins.

''…And you: you're not out of trouble.'' He grumbled as he followed behind Theo.

She held the pummel of her saddle: '' Hey…you're actually just jealous because you're a piss poor rider!''

''Ah. Ah. These fucking things are evil; they bite, they smell, they take too much space… They're good to haul stuff around at best.'' He said pointing at the horse.

Since about a year, they ran out of gas…just as predicted. Not a single drop could be found in a 100 miles radius. They still had a small reserve, but it was only to be used in case of emergency. Amelie had been excited about riding: it was just like in the movies and the fantasy books…but let's say Negan preferred cars. Maggie had been giving classes and tips to people around; saddles, bridles and other gears had been made to suit their new needs. Months ago, the three communities had been on what they called ''horse runs'', trying to find ranches and farms to find beast and equipments both.

The Hilltop, Alexandria and the Sanctuary were thriving; all three communities had expended and welcomed new people over the last 2 years. They now had cattle, gardens and people were learning trades. There was even a blacksmith at Hilltop. It looked the same in Canada; civilization was rising up again, restoring what had been lost in the last years. Pascal's dream came true: he had built something; was building something.

She shook her head: ''They're not _things_ …Horses are living beings and good companions.'' The woman said, patting her animal's neck. Her mount was a beautiful, black beast, strong and fast. Amelie was always taking this one and soon, it was known as _her_ horse. Which she had named, Pit-bull, for its temper and fierceness it broadcasted.

They arrived at the stables and Amelie dismounted, landing gracefully on her feet. Glancing at Theo, she saw he had already watered his horse and was brushing it right now.

'' Sometimes, I think you love that fucking horse more than you love me.'' The man grumbled.

She kissed the horse's muzzle: ''Pit-bull obeys me and never argues with me, _him_.'' She joked.

The man went to shove her playfully, but the horse almost bit off his fingers.

''Fuck! Fucking hell spawn creature!'' he cursed loudly.

Amelie patted her animal again: ''Bad, bad horse.'' She said without any authority or anger behind it.

The Saviors' leader snorted and headed out of the stables: ''See you for diner.''

The girl took care of her horse and then headed toward Theo to help him remove his saddle, all the while thinking about the events of the last two years.

She and Negan were at peace; that was something.

The first time she had come back during the autumn, the woman was nervous about his reaction.

 _''_ _So you're back…and here I thought I'd never see your ass around again.'' The man said from the top of the fence as she stood in front of the Sanctuary's gates._

 _Amelie shrugged: ''I always keep my promises and I promised Theo we would come back here, and so here I am.''_

 _Theo got his head out of the window on his side: ''Hi Negan!"_

 _The man saluted him:'' Hi Kiddo! ''_

 _''_ _So…I'll understand if you don't want me to stay here, but Theo really wanted to, so—'' She began._

 _He cut her off:''-Are you fucking stupid?! I'm not letting you live anywhere else, but the Sanctuary.''_

And so she had stayed in the Sanctuary during her first winter back. However, she had refused to stay in Negan's house. Her previous place in the warehouse, which had been occupied the year before, wasn't anymore as the man living there had died during the war. She did some cleaning and rearranged the place to her taste, even if Theo had decided to live with his adoptive father instead of her.

It had been awkward at the beginning and she had found herself with a lower position than she was before. Her new tasks were being mundane again, like going on runs, walkers killing duty, but she was mostly hunting.

This was something too, Rick encouraged people to reduce the use of guns to save bullets. Only for the patrols and emergency situations, he said…so Amelie had slowly learned to use a bow and arrows. Bullets were being spared too in Canada.

During that time and to her sheer annoyance, Negan still had his two wives and these ones were still bitching her anytime they could. She and the leader had been courteous to each other at best, but Amelie tried to avoid him as much as she could. It was hard as they kind of ''shared'' Theo, if she could use that term. Still, they often ate together and he insisted on her presence when he was going out to Alexandria or on runs.

Amelie had been proud of herself, she had managed to keep things cool between them and refrained from killing one of his wives. She had almost made it to April…she had only needed to be strong for another month…

The young woman blamed it on the hormones and adrenaline…the circumstances. They had been on a run, scavenging for more meds and other stuff, when it didn't turn exactly as planned. A herd had been near and they had to fight… For a reason or another, they ended up fighting as a pair…like a team and what a team they were.

When it was all over, when they were panting and covered in blood and gore, sore and tired, their eyes locked for a few, long seconds.

And it was all it took.

She never had such violent or good sex in her entire life. Not that her sex life had been really impressive or epic since Negan was the only man she had sex with, but…

They had practically ripped each other's clothes off, they bit, pushed, clawed… growled. It had only lasted a few minutes… but they did it against the walls, the floor, on an abandoned couch…After, They had lied on that old couch, sweaty, bloody and exhausted, breathing hard. Oh...he would remind her of that moment for the rest of her life, mocking her and taunting her endlessly...though it could be some weapon against the two bitches that were his wives.

Calmly and quietly, she had rose and dressed again before heading out of the room while attaching the belt holding her blades.

 _''_ _What? You're just fucking leaving like that? Don't you have anything to say?''_

 _Briefly, She halted and looked over her shoulder:'' This…never happened.''_

And a month later, she was leaving for Canada again with her child after having avoided him for over three weeks. When, 5 months later, she had come back, he had welcomed her back into the Sanctuary wearing his cocky, satisfied smile. He didn't tease her directly; it was always a knowing stare thrown her way during the meals, or an eyebrows wriggle when they were on a run.

He had even asked her to come live with him again, tossing that question out of nowhere as they unloaded the truck, as if it was a normal thing.

 _''_ _So…as you asked me, and like the fucking awesome man that I am, I kept your place clean and ready for you…''_

 _She silently looked at him, indicating to keep going as she raised a box and headed inside the factory, Negan in tow._

 _''…_ _but that place is shitty…you'd be way better somewhere else…''_

 _''_ _I have nowhere else to go and I don't really mind that place.'' She said flatly._

 _The man gave her a pointed look: ''Are you sure you don't have any-fucking-where else to go? Huuumm?''_

 _''_ _Absolutely.'' She grumbled as she deposed the box on a shelf._

 _The leader threw his hands in the air: ''Oh fucking hell! You actually want me to ask it!? You're so fucking stubborn all the time! '' He exclaimed, annoyed. ''Damn it: live with me; be with me. Your kiddo is there and it's way better! You don't even have a bathroom!''_

 _She began to walk back to the truck: ''No.''_

 _He let out a long suffering sigh: ''Why the fuck not?! Listen; it's all to your advantage…better beds, better place, bathroom…Theo's there…''_

 _''…_ _You_ _are there as well, so no.''_

 _Making an indignant noise, he placed his hand on his chest: ''Me!? You and I both fucking know that you don't hate me so much, if I remember well a little supply run we had tog—''_

 _She covered his mouth with her palm: ''— That never happened. I made a mistake, okay?'' _

_He pushed her arm down: ''Pfft! Mistake my ass: I know you better than anyone…you would not be here if you didn't have at least a little something for me in that cold, hard heart of yours.''_

 _''_ _You're delusional. ''_

 _The man became serious and stared at her: ''Why not? Tell me the fuck why and be honest.''_

 _She paused and looked up at him: ''What's the first rule for your wives?''_

 _He made a face: ''The fuck does that have to do with us?''_

 _''_ _Answer.''_

 _He rolled his eyes: ''To not cheat; to be devoted to me only.'' He mumbled flatly._

 _Nodding slowly, she asked: ''Why?''_

 _''_ _Why? What why!? I don't fucking share, that's why! '' He exclaimed._

 _The young woman stood on her toes and brought her face centimeters from his: '' You see, the thing is…I don't like to share either.''_

And that had been, apparently, eye opening for the idiot. Did he really think it didn't bother the women he was with that he had more than one lover? He had just stood there dumbfounded and astonished as if she had just dropped on him every secret of the world.

The winter had quickly past; the Saviors' leader had tried more than once to convince her to be his again or to simply live with him…which she had refused. However, four months ago, in the middle of March, the man did something she never thought he would: he dumped his two wives. And she knew why he did it…because of a little incident in Alexandria after a meeting.

 _They had been called to Alexandria; Rick wanted all the leaders of each place present to discuss important matters. Surprisingly, Negan had requested her presence, saying her advice was always useful._

 _The reunion was held in the church, the benches had been placed to form a large circle. Ezekiel and two of his knights were present, representing the Kingdom. Gregory, Jesus and Maggie were there for Hilltop, Rick, Michonne and Daryl stood for Alexandria and finally it was She and Negan representing the Sanctuary. All the while Amelie could see Maggie glaring at the Saviors' leader with pure hatred in her eyes and she knew then that it would end badly. When it was over, that all had been discussed and every problem was mostly solved, they began to head out._

 _Negan was talking Rick's ears off as they traveled the streets, while this one was patiently listening. The young woman often glanced at Maggie and as she saw the pretty brunette determinedly walking at a rapid pace toward the man at her sides; she tensed, ready. She watched as Greene pulled out a small, sharp knife from her sleeve and swung toward the man's throat._

 _Jumping forth, the Canadian grabbed her wrist and used her own momentum to throw her away. Nimbly, Maggie rolled on the ground and turned, enraged; everyone around looked at them, surprised._

 _The younger woman placed herself in front of Negan, blocking the access to the brunette._

 _''_ _What the fucking fuck!?'' This one exclaimed as he tried to walk toward her, but the girl extended an arm, keeping him from going toward Maggie._

 _''_ _You missed your chance Maggie; there is no point in trying again. The time for killing has past.'' Amelie said slowly._

 _There were now angry tears in the woman's eyes as she indicated Negan with her knife: ''He has to die!''_

 _Rick try to speak: ''Maggie…I understand, but it's eno-'' he said, comprehending what had just occurred._

 _The brunette shook her head: ''-no! No you don't: he took everything from me! He killed the only person I had!'' She glared at Amelie and stepped forward: ''Move! ''_

 _The Canadian shook her head and took a step as well: '' I know he's a cocky asshole-''_

 _''_ _-Hey!'' the black haired man protested._

 _She ignored him: ''-And he's annoying, but he's a great leader. I know he killed Glenn. I know he's done things…He always did what he did to keep his people safe, even though it might not have been the right way to do it…And now you want to kill him because he took all you had and believe me: I understand. But I won't let you…_ _He is_ _all_ _I_ _have. He's the only one who'll ever take care of my kid if something happens to me. He's the only one who'll come looking for me if one day I disappear. He's the only person who really cares for me here. So… Go away Maggie and try to forgive him; that's all I have to say because I won't let you hurt him.''_

 _With a shriek of rage, the brunette lunged at her; the girl bent to escape the blade once, then twice before grabbing Maggie's wrist again in a tight grip._

 _''_ _Enough!'' Rick shouted again, but both women were just glaring at each other, silent._

 _They weren't moving; Amelie was just holding the other woman's arm tightly. Suddenly, Maggie used her free hand to slap her; it sent the girl's head to her left, but otherwise, she didn't even stagger. There was a general gasp around them from their observers. Slowly, Amelie turned her head again, giving the brunette her harshest glare. This one, as if astonished by her own actions, stumbled backward. The Canadian advanced toward her, angry._

 _Rick had a worried expression and he stepped toward the women, but Negan placed a hand on his shoulder: '' If Amelie wanted to fucking hurt her, her blades would be out.''_

 _All the girl did was to calmly walk to Maggie as this one recoiled, clearly afraid now. When she was close enough, she extended her hand, palm up. The brunette understood and gave her, her knife. Amelie put it in the back of her pant and headed toward Negan: ''Let's go home.''_

*Two weeks after*

 _Amelie was reading on her bed at night, trying to relax herself before going to sleep. She heard someone climbing the stairs of the warehouse and just by the sound of the steps, the young woman knew it was Negan. Attempting to appear nonchalant, she kept her eyes on her book as he abruptly entered her home without even knocking._

 _''_ _I did it.'' He stated firmly, as if she was supposed to know what he was talking about._

 _she didn't even raise her head to him and drawled: ''What did you do exactly?''_

 _He walked to her, crouched, grabbed her book and threw it away._

 _''_ _Hey!'' She protested as he climbed over her on all four._

 _The young woman placed her hands and feet against hi torso: ''What the hell, Negan!?''_

 _He stared down at her, serious: ''I'm not fucking joking.''_

 _She groaned, pushing against him: ''I get it: you did something and you're really serious about it, but what did you do!?''_

 _''_ _I dumped Jenny and Chloe.''_

 _At first, Amelie was surprised, but tried to rapidly hide it and scoffed: ''Good for you: you've finally realized they are mean bitches?''_

 _''_ _No, I've realized that I fucking want you and only you. I don't need them if you're there.''_

 _The girl eyed him suspiciously, slowly easing the pressure she was putting on his chest._

 _''_ _I'm not sure if I believe you…And why did you come here to tell me that?''_

 _He rolled his eyes: ''The fuck…What happened with that crazy bitch in Alexandria the other day—''_

 _Taking a cocky expression she cut him off: ''—you mean when I saved your life,_ _again_ _.''_

 _He filliped her on the ear: ''—Not that, even if I'm fucking happy you were watching things back there, it's what you said before…Were you honest?''_

 _She raised a brow: ''…That you were an annoying, cocky, asshole? Yes, yes I was.''_

 _The man let himself fall, face planting on her stomach: ''You're so fucking impossible…''_

 _The young woman stopped joking: ''You know I was, Negan; I rarely lie. What about it?''_

 _''_ _I-It's the same for me. You and Theo are my family…I know I've been a dick… And well…I would say I'm fucking sorry, but I'm not. I will try to be better. Will you be my wife?''_

Xxxxxx

*14th of July 2018, late evening*

And all of these events brought them here, today. Amelie was in bed, reading again, Negan's head in her laps.

''Are you fucking done, now?'' he asked impatiently.

''One chapter.''

He huffed: ''You said that, like 50 pages ago!''

The young woman didn't answer and simply began to caress his hair.

''Oh…don't try to shut me up with your petting!''

She stopped, but he nudged his nose in her stomach: ''I didn't say to stop…'' he mumbled. She kept petting his hair backward he hummed contently before saying: '' You never answered me, you know…''

''About?''

''You fucking know.''

Amelie didn't respond and the man sighed: ''It's been over three months now…usually when a woman doesn't say ''yes'' it means ''no''.''

'' If I wanted to say no, I would have said no.''

He propped himself up on his elbows: ''Then why the fuck don't you say yes?''

She closed her book and placed it on the nightstand: '' I don't take this matter lightly. I know I haven't given you an answer…but I stayed here this summer to show you how seriously I'm taking the situation. I need time to think.''

Negan climbed a bit over her, wedging himself between her legs: ''To think about what? I dumped two women for you!''

She gave him a look: ''I'm worth more than these two.''

He chuckled and groaned into her neck, snaking his arms around her form: ''And she says _I'm_ cocky…now, answer my question.''

'' I don't like the title ''wife''. Could we just say we're like…companions or partners? And to be honest Negan: you're evil. I'm being cautious with you.''

He laughed and bent to nip at her collarbones: ''Hum yes I am…but you already know that. And seriously? _Companions, partners_? You act like a religious great aunt presenting a gay couple or some this like that!''

The girl slid her hands over his broad back and continued: ''…And right now…you're happy with me… but what when you remember the time when you had five women at your beck and call? I told you: I'm not sharing you. '' She gripped his hair on the back of his head to raise his face a bit: ''…And I will chop off your balls if you ever cheat on me…or perhaps hunt down the bitch that thought she could have you when you were taken.'' She joked.

Chortling, he inserted his hand in her panties: ''Oh…and then I'm the one who's fucking evil? ''

She nodded and tightly circled his waist with her legs.

The Saviors' leader growled low in his throat; a sound that excited her even more: ''We'll fucking talk about it later…right now, I've more important things on my mind.''


	2. Chapter 2

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events**

 ***Translations***

* * *

*25th of July, 2018*

Amelie bent, twisted her body, pushed the fist that was coming toward her face and then the second one before completely jumping aside.

She smirked: ''Well…perhaps it's the age? '' She teased.

Negan let out a growled and charged at her again and the girl struggled this time to avoid his attacks before replying with her own.

They sparred for a long time, until they were both sweaty and tired. The leader made her fall and landed on top of her, barely cautioning his own weight. She let out an 'oumph' and grumbled a bit when he captured her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the ground.

'' Oh…who's fucking old, now? Hum?''

She scoffed.

He bent and nip at her neck and ear lightly: ''You're at my mercy now…and ….if we weren't in the middle of the yard surrounded by people, I'd fuck you right here, in the dirt.''

Amelie blushed hard, her face quickly becoming red and warm…however, just the thought of it, his obscene words, it made her lower belly tingle.

She raised her face to him again, giving him her best bedroom eyes: ''…and I'd let you.''

His eyebrows rose, surprised by her answer as his irises became darker: '' House, right fucking now.''

Xxxxxx

*12:05pm*

After a quick jump in bed with Negan and a cold shower, the young woman breathed deeply in front of the door before pushing it open and getting out of the house in a determined manner.

The girl looked right than left suspiciously, then took a slow step in the stairs and then another—

''Amelie!''

Oh no…it was starting…again. Her first ordeal of the day was there.

Sighing, she turned toward the voice: ''Yes?''

A chubby, middle age woman waddled toward her, red faced: ''I was looking for you everywhere! The roof of our house is leaking and….'' She started.

Amelie patiently listened to her problems and went to retrieve a man who could help her. Then, other people spotted her:

She helped in the garden, she had to settle a matter of space sharing between two families, then, apparently, there was a lack of bread being made. Then someone came to ask her opinion about something, a man came to demand the right to get some weapon…and it went on and on and on…forever.

Around 6pm, Amelie dragged herself into their home and face planted on the sofa. She had not even eaten lunch…Everyday it was like this: she swore the whole Sanctuary was after her! Always seeking her out, for this or that…it was just like two years ago, all over again…:

My sink is not working…That man stole my stuff…this woman said that…I need help with that….Could you ask this person to do that?

The young woman groaned loudly in the cushion when she heard someone knocking. She rolled her eyes, raised her head from the couch and said flatly: ''Enter.''

There were steps and then a soft chuckled: ''I guess it was a long day for our queen?''

She propped herself a bit on one elbow and scowled: ''Please don't call me that. What it is Darren?''

The graying man approached and Amelie moved her legs to give him a place on the sofa. She liked that man: he was calm and honest. He followed logic and wasn't too hard hearted.

He joined his hands together and placed them on his knees: '' I thought about our conversation we had the other day.''

Sitting straighter, she gave Darren her full attention: ''Yes, and?''

They gray haired man slid a hand over his face:'' Amelie…Do you know why I decided to join another community back then?''

She shrugged: ''I guess you wanted to survive…or to have it easier.''

Shaking his head, he explained: ''I was tired, woman…Tired of leading. We were surviving just good: my men and I are tough. I decided to join others so I wouldn't have this responsibility anymore. I lost people under my watch. I had to put the men back to their place when they did wrong…I'm not young anymore.''

''Hey, but you're not old either…'' She tried to cheer him up. '' Listen; Negan likes you and already trusts you; a few words from me and you'd be his second.''

Darren raised a brow at her: ''You are just trying to push me into your actual position.''

She let herself fall back into the pillows: '' Nah…I just need help, okay? Look at me; I'm not cut out for this. I'm a hunter… not _this_ …People come to me all the time; they want me to freaking organize everything and everyone and it's not me! ''

He patted her shoulder: ''Negan is the leader…and you are his woman; this role was coming with the deal.''

''No, that's the thing: he had 5 women before and none of them were doing this! Jesus: some people are even starting to kneel at the sight of me! '' she complained.

''Then it speaks much about you.'' He smiled. ''You're doing great; people are happy with you…of what I heard, our Leader was sometime rather….harsh to solve problems.''

''Great or not, I would like you to invest yourself a bit more into the community.'' She told him seriously.

''Is that an order?'' He chuckled.

She smirked too: ''It will be if you don't accept… Look; I would not have asked you if you weren't my best choice. You're cool headed, you've got experience and your four men here will listen to you. I'm not asking you to do what I'm doing now, just to make sure everything is alright, to keep an eye open on everyone, to lead the supply runs sometimes…And it'll give you points! ''

Darren rose and patted her shoulder again: '' I'm not saying 'yes' or 'no' yet, alright? But if you need a hand come to me.''

On this, he left.

Xxxxxx

*27th of July, 2018, Alexandria *

Amelie walked with her hands behind her back, strolling around unhurriedly with Michonne.

''…And you know I'm right, Amelie.''

The girl hummed as she listened to the older woman.

''Don't just 'mmhh' at me! Rick is the leader here and Negan is the leader of the Saviors! And you're his…girlfriend? We both know they don't like each other much and we both know how Negan's moods can be volatile…you're probably keeping him from doing stupid things.''

The Canadian smiled: ''All the time.''

''Then you really should try to…improve your relation with Rick.'' The black woman scolded her.

'' You're Rick's girlfriend, I'm Negan's girlfriend and both men are leaders…And I'm dealing with you, not him. That's all Michonne. '' She said firmly.

The Samurai lady sighed: ''You're impossibly stubborn…What if things get bad?''

Amelie glanced sideway at her: ''They won't; I might not like Rick, but I do not wish for a war, Michonne. These times are over: it's time for peace…and it worked well for over two years: it will continue. I will always try my best to keep it that way.'' she reassured her.

Her elder made a face and scratched the back of her neck; Amelie gave her a flat look and said: ''I see…you meant what if Negan and Rick get in a fight again? You think I would side with Negan?''

Michonne nodded.

''Well…you're right, I would.'' Amelie confirmed.

The woman accompanying her gave her a surprised look.

The younger girl kept talking: ''… I would, just like you would support Rick. But don't worry: I will make sure their conflicts will never escalate.''

They turned in a street, entering the market place; it was full of people.

'' I-Yes I would support Rick…but it's not the same.''

''How so? ''

''Well…not long ago I remember the both of you fighting and trying to tear each other's head off…'' She began.

Amelie nodded: ''Sometimes, I still want to tear his head off…but we made our peace. We reached an agreement. ''

Michonne raised a brow: ''What kind of agreement?''

Shrugging, the younger woman explained: '' It's nothing written on paper or even said out loud, but it's there… He has my back, I have his. He takes care of my kid and I do the same for his people. He leads and so I lead with him. Negan doesn't pester me with stupid couple's stuff and I do the same. ''

The pair slowed down to avoid hitting people on their way.

''It's just…that man his insane.'' The Samurai said.

The girl chuckled: ''Aren't we all? You're with Rick now and you can't tell me he was fully sane when he arrived in Alexandria: I remember him.''

''Yeah, but—''

''-but nothing. We all did crazy things since it all started: some worse than others.'' She cut her off.

''I guess you're right.'' The woman mumbled.

Amelie shoved her playfully: ''…but I'm not saying that man's not crazy! I know he's downright mental.''

Michonne laughed out loud and the girl grinned: ''Let's go find them.''

They kept talking, all the while asking if anyone had seen Negan or Rick. The women finally stumbled upon the pair. She saw the Saviors' leader pointing at them with a smirk and soon Grimes was making a disgusted face. Amelie rolled her eyes knowingly.

Sighing, the girl hurried toward the men: ''Rick, whatever weird sexual fantasy he just asked you to partake in, probably with Michonne and I, I hope you said 'no'.'' She grumbled.

The tall, black haired man came to her and drew her into his side: ''You're absolutely no fun…it wasn't even _that weird_.'' He chuckled.

The Canadian sighed again and looked at Rick: ''Everything is fine?''

The man nodded: ''Yes; by the way, Theo's with Carl and Judith.''

''Let's go get him then.''

Xxxxxx

They walked to Rick's house and once there, they saw Carl on the porch, watching over Judith as Theo played with the little girl.

Negan elbowed the other leader in the ribs: ''These two might end up together in a few years!''

Rick gave him a flat look and went to his son: ''All is okay? Did she take her nap?''

''Everything's okay, but she didn't sleep: they played all afternoon.'' He said, pointing at the younger kids.

Amelie smiled and called her child: ''Theo! Viens on rentre à la maison!'' *come, we're going back home!*

Theo turned to her, but he didn't look happy. He just hugged Judith and slowly came to her and Negan. The woman frowned at his lack of enthusiast; it wasn't like him to act like that. She and Negan exchanged a confused look before saying their goodbyes to the other couple.

As they strolled back to the stables, the man gently shoved Theo's shoulder:'' Hey buddy, what's up? You had a good day?''

The boy nodded as he walked past them: ''Yeah…''

The pair shared another glance, but Negan simply shrugged: ''Maybe he fought over something with Carl?''

'' I don't know.''

The ride back home took a few hours as they used horses now, all the while, their kid was silent, lost in thoughts. The three of them rode their beasts unhurriedly, settling an easy pace for them. The trio finally arrived back to the Sanctuary at sunset.

Xxxxxx

''Could we…could we finish home?'' Theo asked softly, as they were almost all done eating their supper in the mess hall.

Amelie stared at him; he had barely touched his plate. ''What's going on Theo? Are you sick? You've not been yourself since this afternoon!'' She said, worry clear in her voice.

Negan looked at them, but said nothing.

'' I'm not sick…I…'' He breathed deeply. ''…I need to speak to you two.''

This, was puzzling… Amelie quietly observed him, wondering what this was about.

'' You know you can always talk to us, buddy…what's gnawing at you?''

''I want to wait home.'' He repeated firmly.

Their leader raised his hands in the air as if in surrender and chuckled:'' Al-fucking-right, kiddo…let's go take our dessert home.''

Once in their house, Theo told them to go sit in the living room; the ten years old meant business. Negan followed his 'order', all the while giggling as he headed toward the room, Amelie at his side. Slapping his arm, she whispered: ''Don't laugh; he seems to take this very seriously, Negan! ''

He let himself fall on the couch, pulling her on his laps: ''I know, but this his goddamn funny! ''

She hit him again: ''It is not! He's really disturbed about something! ''

The man calmed down a bit and nodded: ''You're fucking right, okay, okay; I'll stop laughing.''

The pair waited as Theo installed himself in front of them, pacing in front of the sofa.

''You can say what you have on your mind, Theo. We're listening.'' Amelie encouraged him.

Suddenly, he stopped pacing and stared at them: '' I feel…alone…lonely.'' The boy said softly.

Amelie sighed while Negan seemed to be unsure about the situation.

The woman bent forward to grab his hand: ''Theo…you're not alone…you have us…you have friends here…and in Alexandria…didn't you have fun today with the Grimes? Is it because you feel we don't spend enough time with you?'' She questioned, worried about her capacity as a parent, which she wasn't.

Had she been wrong about raising Theo for years? Perhaps she had overestimated her skills as a surrogate mother….was she even a good mom, at all?! Negan squeezed her shoulder, as if he knew her train of thoughts.

The kid shook his head: ''It's not that…it's not you two…it's just that…Hum…'' The child struggled with his words, clearly uneasy about the subject.

Negan, who had been staring and listening all the while, grumbled: '' Just fucking be honest boy and say what you want to say.''

Theo took a deep breath: '' I'd like to have a little brother or sister.'' He exhaled.

Amelie's eyes went wide and a glance at Negan told her he was having the same reaction. Silence answered Theo's confession.

Uncomfortable, he tried to further explain himself: ''I-I see Carl playing and taking care of Judith…He takes her on strolls and teaches her stuff…I want to take care of someone too…I want a brother or a sister to play with… ''

Erm. Ah. Well…

She scratched the back of her neck, ill at ease: ''Theo…it's a bit complicated-''

''-No it's not! He's my dad and you're my mom and you two are together! That's all you need to make kids, right? And I heard you talking with Sasha the other day; you said you wanted children! '' He protested loudly.

Negan gave an astonished look: '' You fucking do?!''

Amelie ignored the man and frowned at Theo: ''We were alone when Sasha and I spoke about that…'' She pointed out, remembering her visit in Abe's home.

The boy shrugged: ''You _thought_ you were alone.''

Oh that child sometimes…The Canadian watched as her companion took a satisfied air and crossed his arms behind his head: alarm bells rang in her head. What was he planning?

The man spoke: ''Well buddy…it's all on your mom. '' He said.

Oh no. He didn't just. He just put all responsibilities on her. What the Hell was that for?! As she turned to give him her best glare, Theo exclaimed: ''Please! S'il-te-plaît! I really want a brother or a sister! Dis oui!'' *Say yes!*

When she saw his pleading expression, it made her sigh sadly: ''Theo…I-I'm too young now…I did say I wanted children…but later. Like in a few years, maybe…if it's still my wish.''

The little boy looked down, unhappy: '' But…you're an adult…Ana had a baby and she's seventeen! '' He protested.

Ana was a teenager who accidently got pregnant about a year ago in the Sanctuary; apparently, Theo didn't fail to notice.

She glanced at Negan for help, but he wasn't about to procure any and she wondered why.

''I'm sorry Theo…I might consider having children, but not now.''

The boy looked away and stormed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Amelie faced Negan, hitting his chest.

''What was that for!? Why did you do that?!'' She growled.

He lost his pleased smirk:'' You didn't tell me you wanted children…and here I learn it from the mouth of a ten years old who fucking spied on you''

She shrugged: ''The subject simply came on the table the other day when I was with Sasha and Abe…that's all. I'm a normal person: of course I did consider at some point having a family …later. I'm only 23 years old.'' She mumbled.

He brought her closer: ''Why didn't you tell me? Damn, you should have told me this.''

The young woman shot him a flat look: 'Very mature to take revenge with what you just did. He'll resent me for this.''

The Savior nuzzled her throat: ''Perhaps we should get to work and stop wearing condoms-''

She pushed him away: ''-Oh Hell no! Not happening! Don't start too!''

''What? We could have a child: this fucking place is as good as any. A kid would be safe here…damn, think about it: what's safer than someone or something being watched over by _us_ in the Sanctuary? And…I never had any children…'' He pointed out.

Well, true: there wouldn't be a child safer than one being protected by her and Negan. But…a kid? Seriously?

The girl sighed: '' You're right about a kid being safe here, but…not now.''

Xxxxxx

*that night, 3 :18am *

 _She glared at her father: ''Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui doit aller chercher du bois pour le feu et de l'eau?_ _Kelly ne fait jamais rien!'' She complained._

 _*Why it is always me that must go get wood for the fire and water? Kelly never does anything!*_

 _The three of them sat around a small fire, only lit to allow them to heat their food as it was the middle of the day. Her little sister gave her an apologetic look, but Patrick rose: '' Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Amelie; suis-moi.'' He said harshly as he grabbed her arm and headed toward to outer edge of their small camp._

 _*We already had this discussion, Amelie; follow me.*_

 _The man whispered, so his second child couldn't hear: '' Préfèrerais-tu que j'envois ta petite soeur seule, hors de ma vue?_ _Le ruisseau est à plus de 300 mètre d'ici! Elle n'est pas comme toi et il va falloir que tu comprennes ça un jour! Ne discutes pas mes ordres; je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais je dois vous garder en sécurité.'' he scolded her as he lightly pushed her toward the forest._

 _*Would you prefer that I send your little sister alone, out of my sight? The stream is over 300 meters from here! She's not like you and you will have to understand that one day! Don't discuss my orders: I know it's not always easy, but I must keep you safe.*_

 _The teenager glared one last time before heading toward the said stream, all the while mumbling under her breath. Once there, she pulled out their water bottles and bent near the water to fill them._

 _It wasn't fair; Kelly needed to learn how to defend herself and how to survive out there! One day the three of them would be stuck in a bad situation because of her!_

 _Suddenly, she raised her head: what was that sound? Amelie stopped filling up their bottles and listened more closely. She heard her heart in her own ears as worry took over in her chest._

 _Distantly, Kelly's shrill scream reached her ears and then a gun shot. Dropping everything, the girl sprinted back toward their camp, full speed. Fear crushed her heart and adrenaline bloated her veins._

 _She halted abruptly as her eyes went wide and her lower lip trembled._

 _Her father's corpse was lying there, just beside her little sister's and some stranger too. Blood covered her family's throats and chests; their throats had been sliced… she heard voices far away in the forest, but her eyes wouldn't leave the sight in front of her. A gurgle left Patrick's mouth and Amelie fell on her knees beside him, looking for a sign of life in his hard gray eyes._

 _He stared at her briefly before all the light completely left his irises. Erratically, she staggered near her sister and touched her neck; she died before their father._

 _Her chest clenched painfully; was this real? What had just happened? She had simply been gone for a few minutes—_

''-wake up! Fuck! Amelie? ''

Negan's hand on her back, she abruptly sat, her breathing fast and short as sweat pearled at her temples. It was probably all the stress their conversation brought last evening. She pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, trying to calm down as the man drew her between his legs.

'' You were whimpering and mumbling stuff in french… So I woke you up.''

He deposed his chin over her head: ''I know you were dreaming about _them_ …when are you going to tell me what the fuck happened?''

Her fists tightened almost painfully, cracking loudly her knuckles.

''Never.''


	3. Chapter 3

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events**

 ***Translations***

* * *

* 28th of july 2018 *

As the sun was slowly rising, Amelie buckled leather straps on Pit-bull, readying the horse for the hunt. She patted the beast when he shuffled and neighed a bit, disturbed by all the handling.

''It's alright pal, I know you're impatient to go. '' the young woman said softly.

''Someone else is as well.''

Amelie turned her head lightly to look at Darren as he came toward her and kept talking: ''…Or else you wouldn't be leaving at dawn, when almost everyone else is sleeping…''

She shrugged: '' I need to be out of here from time to time and you know it…and having a good reserve of meat for the winter isn't a bad thing.''

''Do you want some company? I know you can handle yourself out there, but going alone like this in the forest isn't safe…it wasn't even before this mess…'' He proposed.

She shook her head: ''It's my 'alone time' Darren, but thank you nonetheless. I can't manage this much people all the time and half of them trailing after me…'' She grumbled the last part.

Tightening the saddle around Pit-bull's belly, she listened to the graying man: '' I understand, girl… Well, keep that head of yours clear and be careful while you enjoy your day! ''

She nodded and climbed into saddle before guiding her beast out of the stables. She crossed the Sanctuary rapidly arriving at the gates. Once there, the man posted on the wall opened them; excited and eager to be out and far from the place, she kicked her horse's sides.

Xxxxxx

''Where the fuck is my woman?'' He exclaimed as he entered the mess hall.

Theo turned his attention from his meal toward his foster father and said with a mouthful of bread: '' Gone hunting. S'what Darren said.''

It wasn't even10 am and there was no sign of his companion. He woke up alone in bed this morning.

Negan sat heavily beside him with a sigh: '' She was supposed to go in three days only…'' he mumbled.

The boy shrugged: ''she's like that, sometimes.''

A girl from the kitchen arrived and deposed his breakfast in front of him without a word.

The man raised a brow: ''Sometimes? SOME-FUCKING-TIMES!? You mean all the time…She had a nightmare or some shit like that last night…And I know it was about her family…and BAM! She's fucking gone this morning instead of freaking talking to me.'' He complained to the ten years old as if he could offer some helpful advice, but this one only shrugged again.

What the hell? This kid was calmer than him...

Xxxxxx

Amelie felt the wind through her hair as she galloped; it was the perfect day for this. It wasn't too hot today, but it was sunny nonetheless. Pit-Bull was barely tired and they had run for over an hour now…they were at least over 30 kilometers away from the Sanctuary; another half hour and she would reach her hunting ground.

The young woman liked that place: it was a thick forest, well away from the Hilltop, Alexandria, The Kingdom and the Sanctuary. It was North-West from all the communities, from everyone in fact. There was a large river near and she even fished or bathed there once in a while. It was calm and peaceful.

Slowing down their pace, she rewarded her beast with a pat and gentle words. Her horse walked for a long time in the forest until they reached her spot; her little piece of heaven. Amelie jumped down from her horse and grabbed its bridle before going closer to the water.

''On est là, mon pote.'' She said to her mount. *we're here, buddy*

The young woman closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her; the birds, the wind in the leaves, the water…no humans…no undead. She breathed deeply and raised her face to the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun filtering through the branches on her skin.

Removing her bow, her quiver and her daggers, she began to divest herself, taking off her vest and pants. Pit-bull had already two hooves in the river and was drinking. The girl placed her clothes on a nearby branch and stepped in the cold water entirely naked. She walked until the water came to her waist and then she plunged, before emerging a few meters farther where it was deeper. It would be a great day today.

Xxxxxx

Silently, He watched her from his hiding spot among the leaves and bushes. She was on their territory again…not that he minded much. She was always alone…always so silent…moving like a predator around, searching for a prey. It was like after her passing, not a single leave or twig had been moved or disturbed. She was often coming in this forest…once a week or every two weeks…He had noticed her in the early spring…and he had come ever since.

Sometimes, the strange girl would simply sit against a tree for an hour or two…watching her horse or napping. Sometimes, she would idly walk through the forest, picking a flower here, looking at a rock there, enjoying herself.

The tall man surveyed her swimming; she moved gracefully in the water… she looked so happy to be here, so peaceful. What kind of woman enjoyed being by herself in the wood by these times? He stared at her naked form and felt a stirring in his chest; the water streamed over her fine, chiseled muscles as she swam. Her long hair floated around her like seaweeds.

The stranger got out of the river and slowly dressed herself. He gulped down; she was magnificent. The young woman patted her horse and softly spoke to it before taking her weapons and heading deeper in the forest, leaving her mount there knowing it wouldn't wander too far.

The tall man quietly followed her all day as she tracked and hunted a boar. It was impressive the way she could run for so long, so concentrated in her task. He was often wondering why she was hunting, why she was alone here… was she sent instead of men because she was a better hunter? Was she a part of such a low caste to be sent here by herself? Did no one care about her? However, after months of observing her, he could tell she could take of herself just fine.

The boar had just been put down that he felt a presence behind him, silent and deadly.

''So…this is where you've been disappearing for the last months.'' A quiet voice whispered.

He bowed his head in respect and the woman came near him to see what he was watching. She glanced up at him: ''I see…who is she?''

''A stranger…'' he whispered vaguely.

The woman turned back to the girl bent over the now dead animal: ''You have not killed her…and she's on our lands.'' She stated.

He shook his head: '' She has always come alone…She's quiet and so doesn't need to be silenced…The forest is agreeable to her.''

The woman smiled: ''I think she's agreeable to your eyes.''

The man didn't answer this statement and kept watching the stranger attaching the beast legs together. His chief deposed her hand on his arm: ''It's fine…I know you and I understand.'' She murmured.

''She never left empty handed…be it deer, hare or wild turkey…she always has meat for her people.'' He explained softly.

''The girl's a good hunter?'' the woman asked, pushing a branch out of her face.

The tall man nodded and stepped a bit forward to better observe the huntress. His foot snapped a twig and suddenly the girl's head pivoted toward them, an arrow ready and pointed in their direction.

They both stopped talking, afraid she would shoot. The stranger frowned and crouched slightly, ready; she even smelled the air. After a while, the girl shook her head and pulled her kill behind her heading toward where she had left her horse.

''She heard us…''the woman said.

He nodded again: '' Not much escapes her eyes and ears…'' he whispered.

His chief was already turning away: ''Come Beta…we'll discuss this home.''

''Yes, Alpha.''

Xxxxxx

*At the Sanctuary*

Darren stood on the wall, watching the Sanctuary's surroundings. Not much happened now apparently since the war was over. There were a few undead here and there once in a while, but not much. All of sudden, he saw a lonely horseman approaching on the road. It was obviously a man and as he came closer, Darren could see that the stranger wasn't alone: someone was trailing after him. Two men… and the both of them wearing navy blue scarves.

He leaned on the fence: ''Hey there! What business do you have with the Saviors?'' He hollered. ''It's not safe to travel in small number…'' he pointed out as the pair stopped in front of the gates.

Observing them, Darren frowned; the taller man was…familiar? He could tell he was rather tall even sitting on a horse and athletic looking… he wore his pale brown hair in a short pony tail…stubble covered his cheeks.

'' We've been traveling for some time now…'' The stranger said with a weird accent. ''I'm looking for Amelie Martel.'' He explained.

The elder's brows shot up: ''Amelie? What do you want with the lass?''

The stranger shook his head: ''It's personal; are you the leader here? I was told a man called Negan and his woman were the chiefs of the Saviors.''

'' That he is…if you want to come in I will have to ask you to remove all weapons you may possess.''

The two men looked at each other and nodded before doing so.

''Open the doors!'' Darren ordered as he descended from his perch to welcome the pair.

The strangers came in; they got down from their mounts before being searched for any other weapons. The graying man reassured them: ''It's only a precaution…they will be returned to you later…if you're really not any threat to us.''

The ponytail man nodded: ''We understand. You seem to know Amelie…is she here?'' he asked.

Darren noticed the spark of hope and eagerness in the young man's gray eyes. He shook his head: ''not at the moment…but you should meet with Negan.''

His interlocutor cocked his head: ''Why? Does he meet every new person entering his community?''

The elderly man scratched the back of his neck and began to walk toward his boss' house: ''Not exactly…But I have a feeling he'll want to speak with you.''

Darren led them through the Sanctuary, the two men in tow, looking around them. They arrived in front of Negan's home; the guard standing there gestured at them to halt. After a few explanations, the man let them pass and the trio entered the house. Strolling to his chief's office, Darren knocked: ''Boss! We've got two visitors.''

A grumpy voice answered him from behind the thick wooden door: ''I don't give a fuck Darren! Get them something to eat or I don't know; I'm fucking busy.''

The two strangers behind him made a curious face and he sighed: ''Boss…One of them is looking for Amelie.''

They heard footsteps and then the door opened: ''What the fuck? Enter.'' He exclaimed, surprised as he took in the new men.

The two strangers entered the office and Negan sat back in his leather chair; Theo was drawing on a low table in a corner of the room.

The black haired man crossed his hands over his stomach as the newcomers stood in front of his desk: ''so… aren't you going to present yourselves? And tell me why the fuck you're looking for Amelie?''

The ponytail man advanced forward: ''My name's Raphael. We've been traveling for the last 4 months looking for Amelie…well, I have been; Ian here is only accompanying me. We were in a group living in Nova Scotia, Canada. I found a community in Ontario; I talked to a man named Pascal…he sent me to Alexandria and there they told me to come here.''

Negan scowled; that man was somehow…familiar…and his accent was just like Amelie's. He was tall and young; he couldn't be a day over 25 or 26 years old. The leader shrugged: ''I couldn't give less a fuck about everything you just said…you neither told me who you were and what business you have with Amelie.''

The newcomer's gray eyes hardened and Negan recognized that harsh look.

'' Why should I? Why must I go through you to have information about Amelie? '' He replied quickly.

The black haired man rose to his full height, placing his hands on his desk: '' I am the fucking leader here and what I say goes. You've been sent to me and I'm asking questions because she's my fucking woman. What if you wanted to harm her or something?''

Adopting a surprised grimace, Raphael said: ''Your woman? You're like fifty years old.''

The leather clad man frowned; these words he heard them before…from Amelie's mouth.

''Shut the fuck up! I'm forty-three, dumbass. Will you tell me why you're here or not?''

He was really tempted to have this cocky son of a bitch thrown outside of his walls, but he was too curious now.

The ponytail man sighed: '' My full name is Raphael Martel; I'm Amelie's brother.''

Negan's dark eyes widened and all he could think was: _well…fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: copyright and ideas (concerns from 'Guest')—my story (OC's and plot) is 100% out of my own mind. I respect every other writer's work; I would never copy any other fic or even fragments of it. I understand that some elements from my story might look similar to others; like weapons, hair color or whatever … It does happen I guess since there are over 100 of Negan fics…Second thing: I base my fic on the comics so names and scenes might look similar if other people do that as well…ex: the names Seth and Carson: I use those, but they are real people in the comics; Someone else might use these names too in their fics.**

 **There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events**

* * *

*28th of july*

 _Well…fuck._ He thought as he observed this Raphael guy. There was no mistake; he could tell he was related to Amelie…Same hair and eyes color, same accent…the man even stood and walked like her!

''You're my uncle?!'' A little voice said, excited.

Theo almost ran to his desk and hopped on it happily.

''What? You're –Amelie has a child?!'' the man stuttered.

Negan sighed and quickly walked to the window, looking into the main yard; things were about to be complicated. ''I'll fucking explain later. For now, you have to get out of here as fast as you fucking can before she comes back!''

Raphael stepped toward him, confused: ''Why? She's my little sister! I want to see her!''

The leader abruptly turned to him and shoved his index in the stranger's face: ''You will listen: I've never heard about you. Not your name, not even a single mention of your fucking existence. I know Amelie; if that woman had the slightest doubt about her brother being alive, she would have searched for you until she'd find you. If you had died at the beginning of all this shit, you would have been mentioned at some point. None of the situations I just said happened. Maybe she knows you're alive maybe not, but the thing is that she never went looking for you and never talked about you. ''

At this point, Raphael was looking down at his shoes. ''It's…complicated.'' He mumbled.

''I wasn't done. Second thing: it's been eight fucking years…only now you go looking for your sister? You've got some explaining to do!'' He growled.

''I have nothing to tell you! This is a personal matter and I came to see my little sister. Where is she an-'' He began on a hard tone.

''-You shut up! Believe me boy, I'm on your side, right fucking now. Amelie could arrive at any moment and you need to get your ass out of here! Like I said earlier, if she'd had even the slightest clue about you being alive, she would have gone looking for you. She didn't. Tell me or tell me not, but something happened between the two of you. I don't know what you did or didn't do, but you're obviously not on her good side…And believe me again when I fucking say this: you don't want to be on the receiving end of Amelie's justice.''

The young man scoffed: ''I can deal with my little sister.''

Negan grabbed his arm and dragged him outside of his office: ''Fucker; you think this is a joke? You fucking think you can deal with your sister? You. Do. Not.''

Theo was trailing behind them through the house, Ian in tow: '' Why would mom be angry at him?''

The leader glanced at the child over his shoulder: ''not now, kid. I'll explain later…But we'll need you if Amelie shows up before this guy is out of here.''

''I'm not going anywhere! '' He shouted, pulling out of his grip as they reached the porch. ''I will stay right here and wait for my sister. I will face her and talk to her. Nothing more, nothing less.''

The black haired man really wanted to admire Raphael right now. He could truly see they were from the same family; they were both determined and deeply stubborn, they even set their mouth in the same hard line when they were upset.

Negan sighed before starting to pull at the man again, heading toward the stables: ''Just…listen. It'll go way easier if you just stay in Alexandria or Hilltop for a while…I'll bring the subject of you or I'll try at least and see how she reacts…then we could maybe try to figure something out. ''

Following the leader this time, the young man said: ''I understand what you say... I know she'll have a certain…shock at my presence here, but I didn't travel for miles, for months simply to avoid her!''

They had almost reached the stables when their group heard Darren yelling to open the gates. The Saviors' chief stopped dead in his track: ''You're fucked man. Well, I did try.'' He mumbled.

Raphael glanced at him: ''She's here? Where was she?'' he questioned.

The older man whistled: ''Oh…she's fucking here alright…you'll soon know it very well…Amelie was out hunting.'' He informed him, crossing his arms over his chest as a large, black horse and its rider made their way toward them from afar.

The woman didn't notice them immediately as someone came to her, asking about her trip and untying the animal corpse from Pit-bull. Negan watched as his companion turned to them; she was all smiles and then a deep scowl replaced the expression.

Xxxxxx

Amelie turned on the saddle to help loosen the leather straps holding the boar on Pit-bull's back. When she faced forward again, she saw Negan, Theo and two strangers near the stables… She narrowed her eyes; one of the figures was… familiar? Pushing her horse toward them, her eyes focused on the familiar man and then cold seeped into her heart, filling her being with anger.

How…? This miserable, piece of cowardly shit couldn't possibly here.

Amelie stopped her horse, breathing deeply to try to regain control of her emotions and thoughts. Knowing he had been seen, the young man began to walk toward her. The three other males trailed after him. She remained immobile on her mount, waiting.

When only a meter separated them he looked up to her: ''Am—''

She pierced him with her harshest stare: ''-Tu vas prendre tes affaire et t'en aller. Tu vas partir et tu ne vas plus revenir. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton visage, Raphael.''

Lightly kicking her horse's flanks, she advanced toward the stables again, ignoring her brother and leaving him behind her.

Negan leaned down and asked Theo: ''What did she say?''

'' She told him to take his things and to leave. To leave and to never come back. That she never wants to see his face again.''

The leader whistled and patted Raphael's shoulder: ''Sorry man…I told you.''

The said man violently shoved his arm away and followed behind his sister: ''C'est ce que tu me dis après 8 ans de séparation!? Je t'ai cherché pendant des mois! Je suis ton frère!'' he roared.

* **That's what you say to me after being separated for 8 years?! I searched for you for months! I am your brother!***

Amelie quickly dismounted and Negan gulped, going after her brother:'' Bad fucking idea dude.''

The scene was staring to draw people; a few women were watching them…and a few of his soldiers were ready to intervene.

His woman slowly turned to face her brother; she had _that_ look in her eyes. The one that can make your blood freeze into your veins. The one that openly said: people will fucking die and fucking soon.

Amelie felt herself shake: '' Je ne te considère plus comme mon frère! J'ai dis: pars Raphael! C'est un ordre.'' She growled low in her throat. Her voice was sharp and clear, deadly.

* **I don't consider you my brother anymore! I said: leave Raphael!** **It's an order**.*

Her big brother snorted: ''Tu… m'ordonnes? T'as perdu la tête? Amelie… Je- je sais que j'ai faites des erreurs…Ça fait 8 ans…j'avais 19 ans…essais de comprendre…'' He pleaded, opening his arms wide at his sides.

* **You… order me? Have you lost your mind? Amelie…I-I know I've made mistakes…It's been 8 years…I was 19 years old…try to understand**.*

The young woman kept her poker face as her eyes slightly moved, checking who was around her before ordering loudly: ''Roy, Seth: take this man and his escort out of the Sanctuary. You have my permission to use force if they fight. Brandon: can you please take care of Pit-bull for me? Thank you.''

On this she strolled away toward the mess hall with decided steps. The men immediately obeyed her; Seth and Roy headed toward Raphael and the teenager grabbed her horse's bridle.

Negan's brow raised; this was all a show of power for her brother's eyes saying _don't fucking mess with me_.

Raphael narrowed his eyes at the men coming toward him as they spoke: ''please Dude…don't fight…just do what she says.''

Desperate and angry, he did fight against their arms and yelled loudly at his sister's retreating back for all to hear: ''Are you not the Saviors!? Is it not the Sanctuary here?! Will you turn us away? Us, tired people who need shelter and food after having traveled for miles?''

Amelie's fists tightened; the son of a bitch…Raphael has always been smart; he knew she was a leader here…that she couldn't simply turn him away in front of her people for apparently no good reasons. Women and children were looking at her right now. Enraged, she abruptly raised a hand: ''Seth, Roy…unhand him. '' She faced them: '' I will give you two days…you will receive food, water and a place to sleep…that's more than what you deserve in my opinion. Then I want you gone…and if not…'' Amelie glared at him:''…you will not leave this place in one piece.'' She threatened darkly.

Xxxxxx

*that evening*

Amelie took a piece of meat with her fork and tranquilly brought it to her mouth. The mess hall was buzzing with noise and activities. For once, Negan quietly stared at her. A quick glance at Theo confirmed what she was thinking: the boy was about to burst with restrained excitement and unasked questions.

The leader slammed his hands on the table: ''Fuck! Okay that's fucking enough; What. The. Fuck Amelie!? You have a brother?!''

She gave him a warning look: ''I don't consider him my brother anymore and the sooner he's gone the better.''

The almost climbed on the table as he bent over it:'' I have an uncle!? ''

Sighing out of annoyance, she groaned: ''No. He's a little piece of shit. A coward; don't get attached to this man, kiddo. He'll leave soon anyway…''

The little boy pouted with sad eyes: ''But…he said he looked for you…for months…that he's from Nova Scotia; it's a long way from here…''

On his words, the child glanced at a table far away where Raphael and his companion were sitting. Her brother looked at them and Amelie avoided his eyes, ignoring him.

''I don't care Theo…he doesn't deserve to be here. He doesn't deserve to meet you. He's lucky I haven't ended his pitiful life the second I saw him.'' She said softly, her eyes lost far away.

Her companion was still watching her; he wasn't fooled by her calm demeanor. Negan's dark eyes were seeing right through her severe mask. However, he said nothing; he simply deposed his large hand over her wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze. Amelie looked up at him and nodded in thanks.

Xxxxxx

She sat on Negan's sofa as they both sipped alcohol; the young woman was relaxing between his legs, thinking.

''Are you fucking going to tell me why you fucking hate your brother's guts? '' He questioned.

She stared ahead: ''He's a coward who doesn't have his priorities set at the right place.''

The black haired man caressed her arm from shoulder to elbow: '' Okay…it doesn't tell me much, darling.''

Amelie sighed; she didn't want to discuss this, but he had the right to know. If they wanted their relationship to work, they had to communicate. The young woman had to admit; their leader was fairly open with her, always honest. There was only one thing he didn't talk about and it was Lucille and so she never asked. Amelie knew she was the one full of secrets and she had a hard time discussing personal matters with him.

Swallowing some rhum, she said: ''If I tell you…can you keep it to yourself and can we never speak of it again?''

The girl did not even need to turn back to know he was most likely making a surprised face: ''Of fucking course! I'm all ears!''

Taking a long breath, she began: '' When Raphael finished school, he went to Nova Scotia to study in engineering; my parents were so happy about his decision. My brother is really smart and he wasn't going to waste his time in some stupid program or going right away to work. A year after, the dead started coming back…My mom worked at our town's hospital as a lab tech. We didn't know how it happened, but she got contaminated a few days after the outbreak. She knew she was going to die and we all knew what was going to happen. At the time, the phones were still working and when we called my brother, he said he wasn't going to come back home, that it was too far and too dangerous. A week after, my father decided that it wasn't safe anymore to stay around…we were able to reach my brother with a satellite phone…we told him that we should meet somewhere in the province of Quebec…and then leave south for the winter. We weren't prepared enough to face the cold months that were rapidly coming…My brother told us he wasn't going to move…He'd had to travel near Montreal and Ottawa to reach us…it was too risky as they are large towns…that traveling through the Canada like this and then the USA was a certain death…that he wouldn't risk his life like that…that he had his girlfriend to protect now and her family in Nova Scotia. That their place was safe; there weren't a lot of people and the sea was close…that meant less dead and a constant source of food. He chose safety and a stupid girl over his family.''

Negan was still listening quietly; her fists tightened and she growled: ''…So my father, Kelly and I traveled south and then went back in Canada in May. Dad didn't even try to go toward the Nova Scotia…he was so disappointed in Raphael…We spent the summer in Ontario…'' She stopped to take a shaky respiration, her throat tight. ''…In September 2011 we were going south again… And-and we had stopped for the night… We had installed ourselves in a forest not too far from a stream… We only had one hunting gun and a few knives…barely enough food for ourselves…''

The Savior's leader knew what was coming and he pulled her tightly against him.

''…I was arguing with my dad again…I was angry that I had to do more chores than Kelly…because she could not defend herself properly…she was so sweet and kind…she was sad every time we killed an animal to eat…it was only logic that I was more often sent alone to collect wood or water…simply more logic…'' She trailed off.

''… I was so stupid…So fucking dumb… Our camp while being close to a stream was still almost half a kilometer away from it…and the sun was quickly setting…and so Dad asked me to go get water…and I did. Once there I heard gunshots…my little sister's screams…And I ran back to them…I ran so fast…and yet when I arrived…Dad had been shot and both their throats had been slit. There was a stranger's corpse on the ground…I knew Dad had fought, but those dogs probably shot him the second they had the chance…And you know what? If my big brother would have been there, maybe they wouldn't be dead today! Another man's presence could have made a difference! But he wasn't there! ''She raged, rising from the sofa and storming outside.

Negan watched her go with sad eyes, knowing why now she had so savagely hunted these men a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events**

* * *

*29th of July 2018, morning.*

''…I want to talk to my sister.'' Raphael demanded as he stood in front of Negan's home.

The guard there sighed: ''Again: no. She even told me I could shoot you if you were too annoying. Don't worry mate, I won't do it.''

The young man groaned angrily before turning back; he had to leave the day after tomorrow… How was he going to speak to his sister and convince her to come back with him or to let him stay for a while? They were family damn it!

''Psst!''

The Canadian stopped dead in his tracks and looked around; he saw nothing.

''Psst!''

Hearing the sound coming from a tree, he slowly made his way there. The little boy who was apparently his sister's child was there: ''Euh…Hi?'' he tried.

Theo grabbed his arm and pulled him down slightly so he was crouching. ''Shh! You don't want to get caught!''

''So…what are we doing?''

The brown haired boy held out his hand, ignoring his question: ''I didn't present myself properly: I'm Theo. Amelie is my mom and Negan is my dad. ''

Raphael scowled: ''I'm not sure about that pal…you're way too old for that… ''

Surprisingly, the kid didn't cry or protest, but rolled his eyes: ''I'm adopted. Amelie found me. ''

Ah…this made sense. The man cocked a brow: ''And why are we hiding behind a tree?''

''Because we don't want to be seen.'' He replied.

Tired of this game he asked with less patience: ''Why do we not want to be seen?''

''Because of the guard there and Amelie. You want to talk with her right?''

Now interested, he nodded.

''good…Well, first, mom's not in the house.''

''What?!''

The boy shook his head; '' She left sooner with Negan: they have a meeting at the factory's top floor with the high ranked people around here…''The boy looked away: ''…And they said I couldn't come.'' He grumbled.

And this is why this kid was helping him right now.

''So…what do we do?''

The child's eyes brightened: ''We have many options; it depends of what you want to do.'' He whispered.

Xxxxxx

Amelie stood besides Negan in their meeting room as he explained the plan to eliminate the herd of walkers near the Sanctuary: ''…Then your group will arrive from the left side while my team will be attacking the front, got it? The third group will remain behind to make sure none escapes and to come if we need help.''

The men present, experienced and tough, nodded.

Darren asked: ''Who can we bring with us? I'll ask my four men to come and who else should I invite?''

The Leader thought for a second: ''There are many fucks here able to do that jobs…We need to be at least a good twenty…Try…Dylan, Cory and…Kyra; she's a tough one. Any other questions?''

A man looked at her: ''Boss…your opinion?''

They often liked to hear her thoughts on these kinds of projects. Amelie tried to reassure them and provide security advises: '' It'll be easy if we all work together. There are at least 75 to 100 undead outside. That mean 4 or 5 walkers per person; we can do that. Just make that someone has your back and watch for each others. Don't get separated; you already know all of this. We'll divide the herd in two with our tactics; it should make things easier. Plus, half of us are on horses; it's a good plan. ''

Everyone nodded around and Negan dismissed them and circled her shoulders with a large arm: ''this is going to be fucking awesome!''

She raised a brow: ''Killing things and risking our lives?'' She said flatly.

He filliped her right ear: ''Don't be like that; I know you're fucking pissed at your brother's presence here, but I also know that you need to let off some steam.''

The leader drew her toward the door, but as they went to get out they heard: ''Amelie! Negan! ''

Theo arrived running toward them and panting. The black haired man ruffled his hair and Amelie bent to kiss his forehead. The kid pulled at her wrist: ''I want to train with you! '' he requested.

''Really? You're not angry at me anymore?'' she demanded, uncertain.

After having refused to 'give' him a little brother or sister to play with immediately, he had sulked for a long time. He shook his head and pulled at her arm insistently: ''I want to spar! Right now; I'm bored, je m'ennuis! ''

Xxxxxx

''Yeah like that….tighten your fist…good.'' She praised him just after he had sent a punch toward her middle.

Raphael's eyes never left his sister's form as she instructed the kid; she was good… Amelie was an adult now and not the whiny teenager that she had been the last time he had seen her.

The man who had made him enter the Sanctuary was close by, watching as well as he smoked. He turned to him: ''I think I will go spar with her.'' He said.

Darren scoffed and exhaled a puff of smoke: '' I wouldn't do that if I was you.''

The pale haired man smiled and glanced back at Amelie: ''She's my little sister…we often fought when we were kids…just for fun you know…she's not the shrimp she used to be, but I should be able to handle her.''

His elder gave him a flat look:'' This shitty world changes people: that woman is not what you remember of her. I can guarantee that.''

Raphael cocked his head, curious: ''I know her…but I can also see she's…different.'' He placed his hand on Darren's arm: ''tell me…tell me she hasn't become a bad person…I've heard things about the Saviors, about Negan in Alexandria; Amelie's his girlfriend…She leads the Saviors with him; is she—''

The graying man cut him off: ''-No. Amelie's the best thing that could've happen to the Saviors; she's refraining Negan's bloodlust. She's young; but I know she means well. She's clear headed, reasonable and she is fair. But, Amelie is not someone to cross.'' He warned.

''What do you mean? ''

Darren shook his head, throwing his cigarette away and stepping on it: '' I've seen what she can do… You've been told about the rules here, right?''

Raphael nodded, uncertain.

''…Well, let's say when those are not followed Amelie can be…ruthless, merciless. Not always mind you, but in the serious cases… Two months ago, a man here had the nerve to abuse a woman. Sexual aggression is strictly forbidden here. Anyway, the guy had been interrupted right in the middle of his crime and was judged here by both Negan and Amelie. '' He explained.

''And?''

''Death is the penalty in these cases; Amelie was the one to deliver the sentence.'' He mumbled grimly.

''She-she killed the guy?''

The graying man shook his head again: ''Nah…she didn't just 'kill' him. I remember that day perfectly; your sister was sitting beside Negan…she was so calm looking and for a moment, I thought she was going to try to save his life. But when our Leader asked for Lucille, his baseball bat by the way, your sister raised a hand to stop him…always so calm, but her eyes were cold; I had never seen her like this. ''

… _Amelie raised a hand, stopping Negan from taking Lucille. Slowly rising to her feet, she eyed scornfully the man kneeling in front of them. He wasn't begging or anything… he had been in the Sanctuary for a long time and knew what awaited him._

'' _Cut the rope binding his hands.'' She ordered the two men beside him._

 _The young woman walked closer to them to directly address the criminal: ''you do not deserve a quick death… Rise.''_

 _Slowly, the man did. Darren noticed the weird gleam in gray eyes and it reminded him of the rumors about her circulating around._

'' _I will give you a chance… A chance to escape your fate: to escape me. ''_

 _The man eyes widened in terror._

'' _Yesss…you understand now? I will even give you a few minutes advance…''_

 _Darren glanced at Negan: the man was jubilating, excited at the prospect of his woman hunting down someone._

 _The accused started to run toward the Sanctuary's exit and Negan hollered out loud: ''Open the fucking gates!''_

 _Amelie was shifting from foot to foot; if the girl had been a predator, he swore she would have been licking her chops._

Raphael was frowning: ''She really hunted that man?''

''Yeah…she even brought one of his hands back and gave it to the woman he had raped.''

The Canadian gulped down loudly; Darren sighed: '' I know…so if you really want to go and spar with her: it's at your own risks. She obviously has something against you…so be careful.''

The younger man took a long breath, preparing himself: ''Well, I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself.''

On his words, he headed toward his sister.

Xxxxxx

''Where…am …I?'' He muttered as a killing headache assailed him.

A woman rapidly appeared at his sides: ''Oh you're in the infirmary: you were accidentally knocked out during your spar with our leader.''

Raphael looked around; it indeed looked like a hospital room. There were white curtains everywhere, medical instruments. The man slowly sat and snorted: ''accidentally knocked out…''

The woman shifted on her feet, bowing her head; the man looked at the door: Negan was walking toward them.

The tall leader was grinning: ''I heard you pissed someone off...'' He began as he sat beside him near the bed.

Raphael grumbled and glanced away; Negan patted his shoulder: '' It's okay... Fuck, I mean; I'm on your side with this. It was a good fucking idea to fight with her; it helps getting the frustrations out and everything. ''

The ponytail man gave him a flat look: '' I got my ass handed to myself by my little sister. ''

The other man laughed loudly: ''Like half the fucking men here! Maybe you pushed it a bit when you made chicken noises at her because she wouldn't fight with you... ''

Amelie's brother rubbed the back of his painful head: '' I guess not.''

xxxxxx

*30th july 2018*

''Today, we do what the Saviors fucking do: we protect the others with our actions! We kill these dead fuckers outside and we do it while laughing! Let's go you gang of useless fucks! '' Negan shouted as the gates opened and the Saviors roared back like an enraged crowd.

Amelie had to admit; he was good at doing speeches and inspiring his men. She smirked and kicked pit-bull's flanks to advance forward with the others.

The young woman looked around and frowned; Raphael was accompanying them. She turned toward Darren who was riding at her right: ''Who brought this idiot along?'' she growled.

The greying man shrugged: '' he wanted to come and any help is needed. Your brother is a solid man: he could be useful.''

The girl sighed and pushed her black horse closer to Negan's. They had maybe a kilometers or two to travel before encountering the horde.

Xxxxxx

Amelie straightened on her beast and spoke loudly to her group: ''Okay, we're here everybody. Make sure your legs are protected and be quick when you kill: aim for the head. Work in pair: if someone falls from his or her horse we must rapidly get that person back on the animal, okay? "

Her little troop nodded and they waited for the signal before attacking. The assault started and the first group attacked the front of the horde and then her own was sent. All was going well until a few zombies separated themselves from the rest and headed toward the opposite direction.

Why were they moving that way? All the people and the noises were here!

Suddenly, she heard a scream of terror and her inside became cold as ice; Theo. How was this possible?! What was he doing here!? Amelie looked frantically around trying to see him or Negan or simply anyone. Her lover was sporting a similar look; his eyes were quickly turning left and right, attempting to spot the child.

Her gray eyes found him: the boy was caught in the middle of the mob, panicked.

''HELP! À L'AIDE!''

Her heart leaped in her throat; she was too far. The woman pushed her horse toward him nonetheless, hoping for a miracle...but the undead's hands were closing on him... she wouldn't arrive on time.

''THEO! '' She screamed, her voice filled with despair and fear.

She saw his terrified eyes one last time before the crowd of zombies fell on him and-

A white horse appeared out of nowhere, tearing the horde in half; the rider wielded a large sword decapitating anything that was on the it's way. This one bent and grabbed the kid around the waist, hauling him on his beast before rapidly galloping to safety.

Letting out a relieved breath, Amelie's eyes widened as she watched her new hero: it was Raphael.

The rest of the undead were swiftly terminated and the Saviors rallied together. She quickly went to her brother to see her child, nervous. Had he been bitten?

Approaching the pair sitting on the white horse, she extended her arm to grip Theo's face: ''Are you alrgith? Were you bitten? What were you doing here!? ''

The boy looked down and she knew then that he had followed them without anyone noticing.

''I'm fine mom...I-''

Negan arrived, angry looking though she could tell he was relieved as well that their kid was healthy.

''—You fucking brought your own ass here boy!? '' He deep voice boomed.

The ten years old glanced away: ''I thought I-''

The black haired man cut him off again: ''-That you could what? Help? Kill some fucker and look cool?! Are you fucking with me? You almost got yourself killed! If your uncle hadn't been there, you would be dead now! Hell, the dead would still be eating on you! '' He growled harshly.

Tears began rolling on Theo's cheeks and he remained quiet. Amelie deposed her hand on Negan's arm, silently telling him to relax. He was right, though but the kid was understanding now. She stared at Raphael; he wasn't saying anything, simply holding Theo.

'' Merci, Raphael...sans toi...mon garçon serait mort. Je- je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier; j'ai une dette envers toi. '' Amelie said as she looked at him directly in the eyes.

 ***Thanks Raphael...without you, my boy would be dead. I-I will never thank you enough; I'm indebted to you.** *

He shrugged as if his actions were something banal. ''Ça va-''

 ***It's okay-** *

Negan brought his horse closer to her brother and picked up Theo, mumbling under his breath.

She raised her hand to shut him up: ''Je ne te pardonne pas et ça ne change rien entre nous, mais tu peux rester au Sanctuaire aussi longtemps que tu le veux...tu y es bienvenue maintenant.''

 ***I'm not forgiving you et it doesn't change anything between us, but you can stay in the Sanctuary as long as you want...you are welcome there now.** *

On her words, she turned her horse to go beside Negan, leaving a dumbfounded brother behind her. Soon after, Darren joined her: ''I told you he could be useful, right?''

She glared at him: ''Shut up.''


	6. Chapter 6

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events**

* * *

*back at the Sanctuary, the same day*

Theo sat in Negan's office, looking down with a pitiful air.

''What the fuck were you thinking!? You could have fucking died! '' The Saviors' leader growled loudly as he stood in front of the kid.

Amelie, knowing Negan was way more severe than her, was letting him talk freely as she watched with her arms crossed over her chest. Her child's tears almost made her want to intervene, but she refrained herself.

Theo look at her pleadingly, but she didn't budge: ''I-I wanted to help-''

''-And see where it led you?! If we had thought you were ready to do that kind of shit you would've been fucking invited, Theo!''

Her child nodded, trying to keep himself from sobbing as more tears poured out of his eyes. Negan was being harsh, but he would learn more efficiently that way.

Her man glanced at her, trying to see if he was doing okay with this and Amelie quitely nodded and so he kept on: '' What are we going to do with you now? Your stupid actions could have gotten someone killed! Luckily for you, your uncle was there to save your sorry ass, boy. So? What is your punishment going to be? Hum?''

Dejectedly, the boy shrugged; at this point he was simply going to accept his punishment.

''Amelie?'' her lover asked.

'' I don't care what his punishment is, but what is sure is that he's not allowed out of these walls until I say so. '' she said flatly.

Theo raised his head: ''Even to go to Alexandria?''

She cocked a brow: ''As far as I know the Safe-Zone is not in the Sanctuary...''

Her kid grumbled and sniffed a bit.

'' you're going to be on the garbage team for the next month. Go to your bedroom now; we'll call you for supper.'' Negan rasped.

The brown haired boy rose and headed toward the door; Amelie watched him go with sad eyes, knowing how this experience and Negan's rebuke were hard on him.

Her companion came to her and grabbed her face to kiss her before saying: ''was I too harsh with him? Damn but this kid gave me the fright of fucking my life today! ''

Amelie slid her arms around his large torso: ''I don't think I've ever been so scared...'' she admitted. ''I-I was panicking...I knew I would not arrive on time...if my brother hadn't been there, if I had refused that he comes today-'' She could not finished; her voice choked and she hid her face in Negan's chest.

The man placed a hand behind her head: ''hey- hey! It's alright... he's here and he's safe...our boy is okay...I don't think he'll ever do something stupid like that again...not after earlier. '' he paused: ''I also think you owe a fucking 'thank you' to your brother...no matter what he did.''

''Yeah...maybe.'' she mumbled.

Xxxxxx

The night had fallen and Amelie was waiting for her brother as she leaned on a wall with her arms crossed. She knew he had been eating late in the mess hall, accompanied by his friend, Ian.

Finally, the both of them came out; the girl remained where she was: ''Ian; laisses-nous.''

 ***Leave us** *

The blond did and rapidly left, leaving his friend behind with her. Raphael stayed there, immobile as he watched her. The woman gave him a flat look: ''T'as sauvé Theo aujourd'hui...et j'en suis reconnaissante. Tu peux rester ici...mais comme je l'ai dit avant; ça ne change rien. Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes et je ne veux pas te parler non plus. Mais tu peux rester...il va falloir que tu trouves un travail et un endroit ou habiter si tu décides de rester.''

 ***you saved Theo today...and I'm grateful for it. You can stay here...but like I said before; it doesn't change anything. I don't want you in my way and I don't want to talk to you either. But you can stay...you will have to find some work and a place to live if you decide to stay.** *

Her big brother stared at her: '' Je- je peux faire des patrouilles...fouiller les villes...''

 ***I can go on patrols...I can scavenge the towns...** *

She shook her head: '' on ne fouille presque plus...on chasse et on jardine. Faut que tu trouves mieux.''

 ***We almost don't scavenge anymore...we hunt and we garden. You'll have to find something better.** *

He scratched the back on his neck: ''Je sais forger...je peux faire des armes.''

 ***I know how to forge... I can make weapons.** *

Amelie hummed: ''C'est bien...nous n'avons pas de forgeron, mais nous avons un endroit approprié pour forger. Il y a encore des chambres de libres dans l'usine; l'une te sera attribuée.''

 ***That's good...we don't have a blacksmith, but we have an appropriated place to forge. There are still empty rooms in the factory; one will be attributed to you.** *

On her words, she departed, but after a few steps she halted: ''Oh...et ne fais pas de problèmes ici; je n'hésiterai pas à te punir parce que tu es mon frère.''

 ***Oh...and don't make trouble here; I won't hesitate to punish you because you're my brother.** *

xxxxxx

*that night, 2am*

Amelie couldn't sleep after the day's events and so she sat alone on the porch watching the night sky.

After a moment, little footsteps joined her: ''Amelie...?''

The young woman slightly turned her head: ''yes, Theo?''

Her boy's cheeks were wet and he was looking at her with apprehensive eyes. She extended and arm and he threw himself against her: '' I'm sorry! I didn't want to cause problems...do you still love me? Are you still angry?''

Hugging him tight, she comforted him: ''Theo...of course I do love you, _we_ do...we were angry because you scared us...''

He looked up at her: ''You-you were scared?''

She nodded.

''Even Negan?''

She smiled: ''Particularly Negan...I think he was more scared than I was... he even confessed to me that he had never been so scared in his entire life...'' She petted his hair backward: ''It's because we love you... we wouldn't care if you were not important to us.'' She reassured him.

Theo pressed his face into her neck: '' Then why was he so angry at me...?''

The girl sighed: human emotions were hard to explain, but she remembered what her mother once told her.

'' It's never simple Theo, but do you want to know what my mother taught me?''

he nodded.

'' She told me that people only had two real emotions: Love and Fear...and that all other feelings stem from those. Negan was angry because he had been afraid to lose you, because he loves you. Do you understand? ''

He frowned: ''I-I think I do...''

''Good...''

''Am I still punished?'' He asked hopefully.

She chuckled: ''Yes you are.''

xxxxxx

*21th of September 2018*

The rest of the summer was relatively spent in the calm. Ian had returned home in Nova Scotia and Raphael had decided to stay even if he had tried to convince her to go with him to Canada. Which she had categorically refused and so he chose to remain at the Sanctuary.

Her brother was doing surprisingly well here: he was popular among the ladies and even among the men since he was crafting weapons. He always laughed at the weird requests he received from some people; some demands were just impossible to fulfill. Sometimes she couldn't help herself, but watch him from afar; he looked so much like their father...even more so now that he was letting his beard grow... It made her chest hurt. Amelie had mixed feelings about him; on one side she still blamed him for his lack of presence years ago and on another side she was glad she still had family in this world.

Even though she had yet to forgive him, the two of them had gotten closer lately...until they had an argument one evening while eating.

 _Raphael sat in front of her in the mess hall, a plate in hand. The young woman raised a brow; he wasn't wearing his usual smile. Her brother looked around then back at her:_

 _''On doit parler.'' *_ _ **we must speak**_ _*_

 _Shrugging, she put a piece of bread in her mouth: ''Vas-y...dis-moi ce qu'il y a.''_

 _ ***go ahead...tell me what's wrong.**_ _*_

 _Raphael stared at her: ''Negan.''_

 _She swallowed: '' Negan quoi?'' *_ _ **What about Negan?**_ _*_

 _He sent her a flat expression: '' Nous n'en avons pas parlé et je crois qu'on devrait le faire; tu sors avec un mec qui a le double de ton âge...et les gens disent que ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles...je sais que tu t'es retrouvée seule après...après la mort de papa...peut-être que tu étais perdue et que quand les Sauveurs t'ont retrouvée tu étais reconaissante. J'sais pas trop quoi penser...Je sais que Negan, le meneur, paraissait sûrement fort et-''_

 _ ***we didn't talk about it and I believe we should; you're with a man twice your age...and the people around say you've been together for a long time ...I know you found yourself alone after...after dad's death...maybe you were lost and when the Saviors found you, you were grateful. I don't really know what to think...I know Negan, the leader, certainly looked strong and—**_ _*_

 _She raised a hand to stop him and glared: ''-Je t'arrête là: les détails de ma relation avec Negan ne te concerne pas. On se respecte mutuellement, il a mes arrières et j'ai les siennes.''_

 _ ***-I'm stopping you there; the details about my relationship with Negan is none of your business. He and I respect each other, he has my back and I got his.**_ _* she said in a hard voice._

 _''C'est pas-tu comprends pas. J'pense pas que c'est sain tout ça okay? Tu n'étais probablement pas encore dans la vintaine quand -quand tu as commencé à le fréquenter...''_

 _ ***It's not- you don't understand. I don't think all this is healthy, okay? You weren't twenty yet when-when you started to see him...***_

 _They stare at each other; gray clashing with gray. Her eyes fell to his hands; he was clenching his fork so hard his knuckles were white; she looked back up at him._

 _''Tu cherches des problèmes... j'ai pas envie de me chicaner avec toi; mêles toi de tes affaires.'' she growled._

 _ ***you're looking for troubles...I don't want to argue with you; it's none of your business.**_ _*_

 _Raphael rose and slammed his hands on the table: '' Ce sont de mes affaires: je suis ton grand frère et tu es ma responsabilité! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais!?'' He shouted._

 _ ***it's my business: i'm your big brother and you are my responsibility! Why do you never listen to me!?**_ _*_

 _Everyone present in the mess hall turned to them and Amelie slowly rose as well, bringing her face really close to her brother's._

 _'' Hey! What the fuck is happening here? Pulling each others hair again? ''_

 _They both glared at Negan who simply raised his hands in a mocking gesture: ''Calm the fuck down...I don't know what you two are arguing about again, but Raph's right!.''_

 _That was something else; their Leader had taken a liking to her brother. Happy to have another man on his 'side', Negan often supported and defended Raphael._

 _Amelie scoffed and Raphael walked away from the table, bumping his shoulder into Negan's._

 _''What's his fucking problem?''_

 _''You.'' she answered simply_

xxxxxx

*4th of october*

Sitting high on Pit-bull, she tightened the quiver's leather strap around her chest and made sure her daggers were solidly attached. Her stallion was impatient; it was pawing at the ground and couldn't stay in place. Amelie patted his thick neck and lightly kicked his flanks.

Once she was near the gates, she rolled her eyes: Raphael was coming her way with decided strides.

''Ou est-ce que tu vas maintenant? Tu vas encore chasser seule?!''

* **Where are you going now? You're going to hunt alone, again?!** *

The young woman sighed: ''Oui... je reviens ce soir; t'inquiètes.''

* **Yes...I'm coming back tonight, don't worry.** *

Her brother shook his head: '' Tête de cochon.''

* **Pig head**.*

She snorted and pushed her horse into a gallop as soon as the doors were opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events**

* * *

*4th of October 2018, kilometers away from the Sanctuary*

Amelie had left Pit-Bull about 45 minutes ago and the young woman was now silently walking, bow in hands. She carefully studied the ground before her, trying to see any kind of track while she listened to her surroundings.

Until now, Amelie hadn't seen anything interesting and was wondering if she should try elsewhere, maybe closer to the river. However, the forest around seemed oddly calm today; there were no twigs being snapped by a passing rabbit, the birds chirped less…She almost shrugged; it was the fall now…it was normal that the animals were less active.

Abruptly, she stopped and sniffed the air around her, worried. The young woman had caught a whiff of sweat… comically, she sniffed her own armpit- it wasn't coming from her. The dead didn't emit sweat smells nor did the animals. Turning her head around, she attempted to catch it again…Nothing. Maybe she was just being a bit paranoid; she had been hunting here for years and not once she met another person. Even the dead were scarce in this place.

Shrugging, she kept advancing at a slow pace, making sure to not miss a single detail her senses could provide her. After another 15 minutes or so of walking, it was evident she wouldn't get anything this way and so she changed her direction, choosing to go near the water as animals often went there to drink.

Looking up, she checked the sun's position to see how much time she had left to-

Her ankle caught something and she fell, but turned in time to land on her side. Frowning, she slightly raised her torso to glare at whatever had made her fall and blanched; it was thin rope attached low around two trees. It could only mean one thing. Just as this thought was digging its way into her mind, a pair of what appeared to be undead arms reached for her through the bushes. As fast as she could, she jumped on her feet, swung her bow around on her back before sprinting back toward where she thought was situated her horse.

Her heart and legs pumped even faster when she heard someone whisper harshly: ''Get her…''

Panicking, she kept running as fast as she could, dodging and jumping over any obstacles. Suddenly, two undead emerged from behind trees at her right, swiftly moving to catch her. Wait… the walkers didn't move that fast or that precisely… Amelie narrowly avoided them by turning on herself. As she pushed herself harder, her brain attempted to make sense of the situation. Who were they? They looked like the dead, but she had heard one of theirs talk…and they were moving way too well to be like the biters. Why did they want her!?

Imagining all the worst-case scenarios, she almost bumped into one of them. The young woman didn't dodge in time and her shoulder caught the stranger's, making her fall. Fortunately, she rolled on herself and rapidly regained her footing, running anew.

She was hearing them clearly now: their steps, their breathing, their whispers…everything. The girl slid on the forest floor as a stranger appeared in front of her; she sharply turned on her left only to see another one of them. She bent to escape his grasp and made her own trail through the bushes and trees.

Amelie almost cried of happiness when she stumbled into a familiar opening; Pit-Bull should be close. Her joy didn't last long as a heavy weight fell on her back almost flattening her to the ground. Grabbing the person's arm, she pulled it harshly and bent forward, sending the stranger rolling into the moss. She jumped backward away from him or her and grimaced when four of them showed up, blocking the way toward her mount.

Panting hard, she staggered backward before running back into the woods. Faster and faster she tried to run, to distance them, but they seemed to be everywhere. At every turn, she heard a branch breaking, at every turn she saw a hand reaching for her. Her lungs were on fire and her legs tired and yet she still heard them trailing after her, chasing her.

Her bow was still strapped on her back, her quiver was full and her daggers were attached to hips. What was she doing? She could recall an old conversation she had with Negan not two years ago:

''… _I can take care of myself and you know it.'' She grunted impatiently._

'' _I know you fucking do…when you shoot, you don't miss the target often…when you spar you don't lose often…But what will you do when the time came to defend yourself for real? '' he asked._

'' _I will defend myself.'' She said firmly._

 _He pressed a hand on her shoulder: ''When we were at war with Alexandria, you didn't kill a single one of those fucks…I saw you; you shot at their feet…''_

 _She looked away: ''It's not the same-''_

 _He raised his voice:''It's very much the fucking same! There will be a time where you will have to take a life to protect yours Amelie! The fucking question is: will you do it?''_

Turning away from yet again another emerging stranger, she shook her head: will she do it? Could she?

Those strangers wanted perhaps to kill her, to eat her or torture her…And what would she do? They had obviously planned this; maybe they had watched her for a long time. Damn it… she was a Canadian, she was strong, she was a leader of men, she was a Savior!

All of sudden, she did a complete 180 degrees, grabbing her bow and swinging it like a baseball bat in the shins of the man running closely behind her. He flipped forward and Amelie deposed a knee on the ground to stabilize herself before shooting all the arrows she had in her quiver. The young woman didn't try to aim, only to hit a target; she got one in the leg, another in the shoulder… As long as it incapacitated them. Once she ran out of arrows, she hit the one coming onto her right in the throat with her bow; he wheezed and fell to his knees.

She breathed hard; she could easily see through the trees that they were circling her…she would soon be overwhelmed. Throwing her bow away, she solemnly drew her daggers out, ready.

The strangers came closer, some stayed back among the trees; Amelie only noticed now that they were…what the hell…wearing skins? Undead skins? She grimaced and mumbled a quiet: ''What the fuck…'' who were those freaks?

All of this was very scary, but what troubled her weren't their gruesome suits…it was theirs constant whispers. They kept whispering among themselves and it was deeply disturbing. Frantically, she turned her head from right to left, trying to keep an eye on everything. The first one to charge toward her got the back of his or her left knee sliced, momentarily stopping him. More came and she avoided them and slashed away, but she could not bring herself to give a fatal blow.

Brutally, she was hit in the side, sending her stumbling on her right. As she righted herself someone shoved her in the back. They were attacking her like a pack of wolves…And she was the prey.

Enraged, Amelie blocked the next blow and pushed both of her daggers into the person's neck, before violently pulling them to the sides, decapitating her victim with a roar of rage. The severed head rolled on the ground and she kicked it toward them: ''YOU STILL WANT TO FIGHT ME NOW!? COME! '' she growled loudly, afraid and angry.

There was a moment of complete silence before most of them began to part; she could see someone coming between the trees and bushes. The Freaks all looked down and the young woman gulped nervously as the newcomer walked closer; he was the tallest man she had ever seen. He was probably 7 feet tall and was wearing only half of a skin mask, showing the tip of his nose and his jaw.

Amelie took a step back, tightening her grip on her blades; the stranger observed her with a calm look. The girl did the same; this man was obviously the leader of this merry group of freaks. She breathed deeply: '' I do not know why you're attacking me, but all I ask is for you and your men to let me go.''

The giant shook his head and said quietly: ''You've been trespassing on our territory for a long time…and now you've just killed one of ours and wounded many…''

Her heart was beating fast against her ribcage: '' I didn't know it was yours and if that's what is bothering you all, I will leave and never come back.'' She proposed.

The stranger facing her smirked knowingly: ''You are surrounded and at our mercy; you're in no position to bargain.''

Well, she had tried. They were all resembling the Walkers; maybe they were even imitating them…by eating people. She didn't know, but she wouldn't go down quietly.

Her gray eyes became hard as steel and she raised her weapons; let them come. However, her movement didn't provoke the response she was awaiting. None of them moved beside their leader, who drew his weapons; Amelie stared; he was also using a pair of knives.

This one was grinning again, giving him a maniacal air; he was waiting for her. The girl charged, slashed diagonally at his chest and thought to reassure herself: _Oh well…you might be big, but big people are sl_ -

Her blade was easily blocked and the man even counter attacked; she barely had time to parry. Their blades clashed, creating sparks. She was pushed away, but she regained her footing, rapidly turning on herself to attack again.

What the Hell? Somebody this big shouldn't move this fast!

Their weapons clashed and clashed again, producing a terrifying song of metal and death. He was either dodging or blocking all her attacks, no matter what she did. She tried all her tricks and none of them worked… For once, her dual daggers were meeting their match.

The fighting pair came face to face, pushing their blades against each other; her arms shook and as he was way taller and stronger than her, she was slowly being bent. Quickly, she rolled to the ground behind her adversary and cut him behind his thigh. The man groaned in pain, but rotated nonetheless to kick her away from him.

To avoid being hurt, she went along with it and pushed herself in the direction of the kick. The hit propelled the girl on her back and she rolled before landing in a crouched position, facing him again. The man touched the back of his leg and glanced at the blood on his hand, before lounging at her with a growl.

Amelie was barely able to parry or dodge; his attacks were quick and powerful. She was also afraid one of their spectators would decide to join them. All of sudden, he moved awkwardly, catching her off guard; his blade got her in the face, from brow to cheek bone. She recoiled abruptly clenching her right eye tightly as she felt blood running down her face. At least, she could feel her eye wasn't damaged. Glaring at him with her left eye, she wondered;

What was he even doing? If he wanted to kill her or to grab her quickly, he could have ordered his lackeys to do it! They circled each other, Amelie panting and him annoyingly calm looking. His eyes were calculating and cold; it made her ill-at-ease.

After the long run trying to escape them and the fights, the young woman could easily tell the situation wasn't going to end well for her. She felt tired and now her vision was impaired. The tall man charged her and she did her best to avoid being slashed, but couldn't find the energy to properly counter attack in return-

His forearm got her under her chin and Amelie fell hard on her back. She didn't have the time to register anything that he was on her, his knee on her chest and his hands pinning her arms to the ground.

She struggled, but she was nowhere near strong enough to move him off of her. The man stared down into her angry eyes: '' Take her weapons and grab her arms.'' He ordered.

Two freaks came from both of her sides and took her daggers, Amelie clenched her hands as hard as she could on them, but they were taken from her nonetheless. The leader rose and two man gripped her arms, forcing her onto her knees. Her adversary reached for her face, probably to wipe the blood away from her cheek; the girl dodged his hand, giving him a nasty look.

The tall man chuckled and turned his head to the side, asking an anonymous man: ''Did you find her horse?''

One of the group walked forth, shaking his head: ''The animal fought us…it bit Weasel and kicked Fisher before running away…''

The leader glanced back at her with a small smirk: ''It seems the beast is like its master; it has quite a temper. That's a shame…I wanted that horse for myself…''

Amelie frowned and growled: ''Pit-Bull obeys only _me._ '' She attempted to wriggle of the men's grasps: ''I hope you choke on my bones!''

'' Choke on your bones? We don't eat people… '' He said flatly.

Her jaw tightened: ''Then. Let. Me. Go.''

One of them appeared from behind her: ''Beta; we've been here for a long time…our chief might be waiting for us.''

Beta…Weasel…Fisher…what kind of name is that?! And Chief? So the tall man might not be the leader after all…

This Beta guy nodded: ''We're going now; someone tie her hands together.''

Struggling, she shouted, panicked: ''Where are you taking me?''

He gave her sideway glance: ''To our camp.''

Xxxxxx

Her eyes had been covered by some kind of a dirty piece of clothes while she had been dragged around in the forest. She could hear them whispering during all the travel…which seemed awfully long to her, at least a good hour and a half.

Oh God…what was going to happen to her? What would Negan and Raphael think when she wouldn't come back tonight? She tried to stay positive; she would escape at the first chance she gets to. Were they going to torture her or whatever? Maybe even kill her!?

They slowed down and Amelie felt a hand remove none too gently the clothe on her eyes. She stared in front of her: it indeed looked like a camp…but there were a lot of people…When the leader had mentioned their camp, she had imagined maybe 10 to 15 people since there were so many accompanying him.

Some of them were wearing skins, some didn't; there were fires here and there, tents, sleeping bags… Some kind of meat was cooking somewhere; the girl grimaced when she saw a human skin being stretched between poles. A handful of people came toward them curious and asking questions; Beta dismissed them. However, when a certain woman approached, he let her come and she spoke: ''Alpha hasn't come back from scouting.''

The tall man nodded and turned toward Amelie who was still observing everything around her with wide, curious eyes. He grabbed the rope leading to her wrists before pulling her to the outer edge of this huge camp. There was a short, metallic pole planted in the ground with a chain and a pair of handcuff attached to it.

The rope binding her was soon replaced by the handcuffs; she could barely stand to her full height since the chain was only a meter long. The woman didn't fight; she was tired and hadn't drink or eaten in a while; she would bid her time. As she burned the man with her harshest glare he talked: '' Our leader, Alpha will probably only come back tomorrow; you will only meet our chief then. ''

When Amelie remained silent, he said: ''Do not worry; you will not be harmed.''

She snorted and glanced away.


	8. Chapter 8

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events**

* * *

*a few hours later*

Amelie was now kneeling, tired and exhausted, but fighting sleep in favor to observe her surrounding and be ready to act. A few people came to look at her, curious…however, none had tried to speak to her. The sun had just set, it was now dark and she sighed when her stomach growled; she vainly pulled on her restrains knowing she couldn't break them. This…clan was now regrouping around a bigger fire; many tables were installed near it and food was placed on those. Hungry, she straightened to better see; they seemed to be communally eating.

Interesting…there was an obvious hierarchy here, but everyone was now reuniting to eat. The tents and the lack of proper installations suggested that they were also nomads. After a short moment, someone came her way; it was the tall man named Beta. The girl jumped to her feet, apprehensive and nervous. He was holding something in his hands. It was water and food. Silently, the man offered the water first and she rapidly took it from his hands and gulped it down, dehydrated as she was. The man knelt, way too close in her opinion, and started to tear apart what appeared to be some kind of bread.

She recoiled from him and squinted her eyes when he offered a piece of it.

''It is safe to eat'' He bit into the bread to prove it, '' we'll not starve you. You haven't eaten in a while and you need your strength. ''

Amelie frowned and refused the food: '' Who's 'we'? why am I here?'' she questioned.

Seemingly unbothered by her harsh tone, he replied: ''You will have answers once our leader is here.''

Raising her chin, she demanded haughtily on an imperious tone: ''I want answers and I want them now.'' Her voice was filled with authority and her stare was hard.

She saw the flash of surprise in his normally flat, calm eyes. It was his turn to frown: '' You do not order anyone here…who are you? What is your name girl?''

''I'm no one…'' She said slowly, lying. It might cause problems if she started ranting about being a leader or how important she might be.

He deposed the food near her and rose menacingly: ''You do not sound like 'no one'…but at the same time, I do not see why your people would send a woman alone in the middle of nowhere…do you even have a community? Are you on your own?''

She moved around the short pole, trying to put distance between them: ''I'm just a normal girl…I'm not alone and I hunt because I'm good at it, that's all.'' She mumbled.

The scary man hummed low in his throat.

She put a pleading expression on her face: ''I-I can't stay here…I need to go back. Keeping me here, is not a good idea. I _have_ to go back.''

Negan would freak out….he would burn that forest down to have her back; the situation could compromise the peace.

The man narrowed his eyes: '' your fate will be decide by Alpha.''

'' _You_ brought me here…'' she pointed.

He hummed again: '' I did.'' As he spoke, he walked closer again; the girl was out of space to run.

''Stay away from me.'' She growled threateningly. He ignored her and quickly grabbed her face, examining it.

Amelie struggled in vain against his grasp: ''It will leave a scar…a small one at least.'' He informed her. '' I will bring something to clean that up…''

Promptly, he turned away, disappearing toward the fires and his people. She glanced worriedly around; there was obviously no walls to protect them and any walker could come toward her at any time and she wouldn't be able to escape. A few minutes passed and she began to hear footsteps coming toward her. At first, she thought it was Beta, then she saw two men, both way too shorter to be him.

The pair chuckled as the approach: ''So…this is what they brought back from their expedition.''

The second man eyed her: '' I'm not disappointed…even though she seems a bit…ruffled. ''

Amelie tensed as they circled her.

''You don't speak, my pretty? One man died and many were wounded…it would be a shame if you can't even talk. '' the second drawled.

The first one looked around then back at her: '' How about a little fun? We should have enough time t—''

''—Time to do what?'' A rough voice asked.

The giant man's hand appeared on one's shoulder and he violently shoved him to the ground away from her, before turning to the other. '' Enough time to take advantage of a tied-up woman? '' his said louder.

Both men stumbled away: ''Beta- it's not- we didn't-''

''Shut up! You know the rules…She can't defend herself therefore… Now, go before I decide to kill you!''

Amelie watched silently as the men practically ran away and tried to make sense of what she heard. Rules? The woman slowly raised her gaze to Beta; he was still surveilling the two men going. She noticed he was carrying stuff with him: a rolled-up bedding, another jug of water…

He approached her again and she tensed, ready.

'' I already told you: you will not be harmed. Let me tend to your wound.'' he said to calm her.

Glancing at his hand, which were holding a clean rag and water, she loosened her muscles and nodded. Slowly, he walked to her and began washing the gash across her right eye and cheek. It stung, but Amelie didn't make a sound. His smell was a weird one: his stench was a mix of rotten skin, dirt and sweat.

When the man appeared to take more time than needed, she stepped back: ''that's clean enough. ''

Remaining silent, he proceeded to install his bedding as she stayed there, standing. She observed him as he lied down; after a long while, she understood that he was simply sleeping. Just like that. No washing, no snacks, no fire, no ''Im going to sleep''…he just…lied down out of her reach and went to sleep.

Nervous and on guard, she tried to remain awake for the longest time, but soon, her energy left her and she curled on herself in the cold autumn grass.

Xxxxxx

It was the 'snap' of a broken branch that woke her up; Amelie suddenly jumped to her feet, ready. Beta and a strange woman were facing her.

'' So…this is her. '' The stranger said on a flat yet interested tone.

Amelie frowned: there was an aura of danger surrounding that woman. She stood straight, an inch or two taller than she was and her head was shaved. The bald woman approached her and Amelie straightened, adopting her fiercest glare.

The woman look her up and down: ''I am Alpha.''

She…was the boss? Amelie took the time to observe her: Alpha's traits were severe, giving her face a hard look and yet, she could tell she was beautiful. She was wearing a simple black shirt and pant with a weirdly shaped belt buckle.

Alpha stared at her: ''Who are you?''

''I'm no one; I'm just a girl. ''

The older woman cocked her head: '' It doesn't matter if you don't tell me your name: we don't use names here. ''

Ah. That's why they were employing those nicknames.

'' Why am I here? Your man told me you would give me answers. I was kidnapped by your folk, mam.'' Amelie said angrily while pointing at Beta with her bound hands.

Alpha nodded: ''Yes…I am sorry if you were frightened. You've been trespassing on our territory for some time, now. ''

''I didn't know I was; I never saw anyone while I hunted. I promise I will not come back. I can even warn my people; you'll be left in peace.'' Amelie proposed.

The bald woman gave her a condescending look: '' It's too late for that now…'' She crossed her hands behind her back: '' You see, we've had a…conflict, with another group a while ago and many good men died, many of my hunters. Sure, we have a bit of cattle, we fish a little and pick berries and roots here and there, but that's not enough. Beta, my second, has seen you hunt. He told me you were an excellent hunter. That you could trap and track. Then I have seen you myself; my man didn't lie. ''

Amelie's eyes widened; she had been spied on? And she didn't notice?! She shook her head: ''You want me to what? Feed your people? If your… _community_ is going hungry, mine could help! We could trade and share an—''

The other woman cut her off: ''—no. Your people is living a lie. Your ways of living are not ours. ''

Amelie bent her head backward and sighed: '' Listen: I. Can't. Stay. Here! I am…saddened to learn that your people is not thriving, but I just offered you a solution and you've refused.''

Alpha's eyes hardened: ''Why couldn't you?''

'' I have responsibilities and duties toward my community. Listen, I have a child. I can't just leave my son.''

Beta made an angry grimace and the woman raised a brow: '' You have a child? You are young…'' She looked her over again: ''Beta; hold her.''

Amelie tried to fight him off, but it wasn't easy with the shackles. She cursed as the man held her from behind. Alpha came closer: '' Fuck off! '' Amelie growled.

She ignored her and raised her shirt, inspecting her stomach and sides. ''you can't possibly have had a child. ''

''He's…adopted.'' She mumbled.

Alpha snorted: '' it settled then; you stay here from now, on.''

Beta released her and Amelie angrily walked toward the bald woman: ''You have no right to keep me here! You don't have the means to keep me here: I will return as soon as I have the chance to go! '' She snarled.

Abruptly, Alpha turned and grabbed her face in one hand: '' I am warning you now: you can't escape this place. Do not try it. Beta: free her and show her around, teach her the rules. She's your responsibility. ''

The man nodded as Alpha departed. He turned toward her and pulled a key out of one of his long coat's pockets before unlocking her handcuff.

'' Follow me; I will teach you our ways. And as Alpha said: do not try to escape, you won't succeed.''

Amelie frowned and thought: _Let's try this and see what's going here, before making any rash decisions_ …

Xxxxxx

*4 days later*

This folk was...strange. Besides the fact that they were oddly quiet ( to no attract any unwanted attention), those people had mostly been reduced to live like animals. Alpha was alpha and Beta was, well, beta. You could dethrone Alpha if you could defeat her…and apparently, the bald woman had been holding the position for years now…It spoke volume for Amelie. In this community, you fought for what you wanted or you bartered for it. They slept under the stars: those who were higher in their hierarchy had tents. Those who were punished, slept away from the fires and their comrades. They used the dead' skins to cover their scent and move among them. They didn't stay in the same place for more than a few days. People were left to themselves: those who could hunt, hunted, the rest were harvesting berries and what not, fishing, taking care of their cattle… They washed in rivers and lakes…Everything was reduced to the basic and was simple.

She hadn't tried to escape: the young girl wanted to see how things worked here and if they were desperate enough to kidnap someone because they were hungry…well, it touched her. Also, she understood why Alpha told her she wouldn't be able to escape: her men were disposed in circles around their main camp, protecting it from all angles. She knew she would have a hard time to go pass them.

'' When can I have my weapons back? '' She mumbled as she threw a pebble in the river in front of her.

A snort answered her: '' Stop asking for them. ''

'' I don't know if you'd notice, but there is a zombie apocalypse going on! I need my daggers! And how do you expect me to hunt without my bow, hum?''

'' You'll have your weapons when we trust you enough. ''

She let out huff and rose: '' what do we do today?'' She asked exasperated.

He shrugged: ''do what you want. ''

''Fantastic.''

''don't cause trouble. '' he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

She smiled: ''I would never.''

Xxxxxx

 _Where the fuck are my weapons?!_ She mentally grumbled.

She had looked around all day, questioned people around and it would seem that no one had seen her daggers, nor her bow. She was getting frustrated at this point; leaving this place would be difficult. Making it out of the circles of men and then walking back miles in the wood without anything to protect her? She didn't even where she was!

However, so far, she hadn't been harmed… And life was…peaceful here? No responsibilities, no duties…just, living in the nature. She sat down near a fire and reflected for a while. For someone who had been abducted, she was rather calm. She looked around; no people looking for her, not any ladies battling over a stolen object, no roof to repair, no ''I need you for this and that''…

She breathed deeply; she could endure this a little more…

Xxxxxx

'' WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?''

The man was almost shaking in front of him: ''s-sir...we don't know, sir…We've looked everywhere…''

Negan banged his fist on his desk: '' Don't come back here until you have results! Now…GET OUT!''

The man hurried backward and almost ran out of the room. The leader sat back with a tired sigh.

''They didn't find her.'' A small voice said from behind him.

He turned to Theo: ''no… And she's not in Alexandria nor Hilltop. They've checked the forest around…''

The boy walked in front of him: '' You think that the dead …got her?'' he asked softly.

He shook his head: ''we've clear the region often…She was on her horse and Amelie is too experienced to die because of the Biters. I- she might have hurt herself…maybe she's just wounded or trapped somewhere…''

''She'll co—''

Loud cries outside interrupted Theo and the pair rushed to the window: there was a small crowd on the walls at the gates. They looked at each other and ran outside as the doors opened: a black horse came in neighing and pawing at the ground. Pitbull…

Alarmed, Negan hurried toward the animal to have a look at it. The beast was nervous and kept moving, but remain docile when he approached. The man breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no blood or mark on the animal… The dead were most likely not responsible for her disappearance.

Was she hurt somewhere in the forest? Or was it something else?


	9. Chapter 9

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events or thoughts**

 **answer to Misleading (Guest): Hello, yes I've tagged Michonne and Rick because they will be more present later. Yes this is Negan and Oc story; if you're reading When all is yours to take, the sequel to When nothing is left, you should have understood that by now. I am truly sorry you feel dissatisfied with your current government; perhaps your people should have chosen more carefully...however, I will admit that your elections were rather entertaining.**

 **Reviewers: thanks for all the reviews, if you want to criticize, be constructive, please.**

* * *

*2 days later, 11th of October*

Amelie woke up shivering as she uncurled from where she was sleeping at the base of a tree. She had not any blanket or bedding and no one wanted to bargain with her since she had nothing. The girl rose stiffly from the ground and stretched letting out a few 'cracks'.

The people here were mostly up by now and fires had been lit in the central place. Amelie dragged herself near them to grab something to eat. There were two communal meals per day: one in the morning and one in the evening. There were berries, roots, whatever animal had been caught or not, homemade bread made some kind of grain and water… It was never much, but it was something, at least.

She slumped down near a fire after grabbing a piece of bread and slowly let herself warm up. After a few minutes, someone sat close to her and offered her a handful of nuts: ''You look tired.''

She silently took the gift: '' It's getting cold; I've been shivering all night and I don't know how to get a blanket or a sleeping bag. When can I start hunting? At least I could exchange meat for a blanket,'' She complained.

Beta hummed: '' Soon, you'll hunt- we still have a small reserve of meat and you have yet to understand our ways. If you are cold- you may share a sleeping place with someone. ''

Rolling her eyes, she said: ''I understand your ways; you live like animals…And I'm not going to sleep with someone just to be warm at night.'' She snorted: ''let me guess; men share with women? I know what that kind of _sharing_ implies.''

Surprisingly, the tall man smirked: ''I would welcome you in my blankets.''

''You can go fuck yourself.'' She growled, giving him her most threatening look, hoping to scare him off.

'' The winter months are coming; you might want to reconsider then.'' He pointed out as he rose and walked away.

 _That man's arrogance_ …She thought as she glared at his back.

That day, she helped a woman to find edible roots, she cleaned fishes with a man, she attempted to understand how to make their weird bread and learned that they were actually cultivating wheat and other grains in different places.

At the end of the day, she nibbled on a piece of smoked trout and tried to think of a nice spot to sleep that night.

Amelie swallowed the last mouthful of her meal and rose, trying to find a place near a fire. She had just curled up on a comfy bump of dry grass that she heard a plaintive noise and struggling growls. Rapidly, she sat up and jumped to her feet when she saw where it was coming from.

A man and what appeared to be a teenager girl where fighting together and the man was now on top. It was obvious what was going on.

The young woman began to run toward the battling pair and lounged at the man. He fell off of the girl and Amelie shoved him away before placing herself in front of the girl.

''You leave her alone or I'll break your bones! '' She snarled.

The man stumbled to his feet: ''that's not your business.''

Amelie stepped toward him: ''It is now.'' She slightly turned to the girl: ''Are you okay?''

This one silently nodded, but as she moved her head back toward the aggressor; this one was already on her. They both fell on the ground, but Amelie was quick to turned them and was soon over him, punching his face.

The teenager was quietly pleading with her to stop, nervously watching at a short distance away from them. Amelie ignored her.

He was obviously not a fighter and had taken advantage of a weaker being by attacking this girl. The man managed to push her off him, but Amelie was immediately charging again. She kicked him and elbowed him in the face, however, just as she was going to punch his face, her arm was grabbed and she was soon trapped in someone's hold. Beta's hold.

''What is going on here?'' Alpha's hard voice asked.

Amelie struggled against the arms restraining her: ''this man was trying to rape that girl!'' she accused.

Alpha glanced at the teenager: ''Is that so? Did she call for your help?''

''She didn't-''

The woman in charge came closer: ''-Then you should not have interfered.''

Her eyes widened: ''What? You're letting your men rape? Are you fucking crazy!?'' she raged.

Shaking her head, Alpha explained pointing at the teenager: '' There is no 'rape'. We're animals; that's all. And now, you've denied her a chance to prove her strength. '' She faced the aggressor: ''You may go.''

The man left, holding his injured jaw. Beta released her and Amelie threw her hands in the air: ''Do you realize how messed up that is?'' She asked Alpha.

The bald woman straightened; ''I know it's not your way, but it's ours. ''

''It's wrong! ''

''It is what it is.''

''Well, I'm not going to stand by and do nothing if I see it happening!'' she informed her before storming away in the night.

Xxxxxx

*the day after*

Today, the group was moving again; it was time to find a new place to stay for a few days. Amelie was walking beside a cart being pulled by two horses. Since she possessed nothing here aside from the clothes she was wearing. A light nudge from behind distracted her from her thoughts.

''Thanks for last night.''

Amelie didn't turn and snorted: ''You didn't seem so grateful back then.''

The teenager jogged to walk at her sides: ''It's the rules…It happens often you know…I can fight, but I'm not always strong enough to defend myself…My name is Lydia.'' The girl explained as she offered a hand.

The older woman took it: '' I'm Amelie.''

Lydia smiled: ''You're not from here. I mean, this state.''

She shook her head: ''No…I'm from the north.''

''Well…I'm glad, you're here: there is no one of my age around! Only kids or adults.''

''I'm _not_ glad to be here…and I'm 24.'' Amelie grumbled.

Giggling, Lydia said: ''Older adults…Alpha told me you will hunt for us. That Beta found you on our territory.''

''By 'found', you mean 'kidnapped?''

The teenager scratched the back of her head: ''yeah… but we're hungry you know. Does that could make you feel better to know that because of you, most of us we'll be fed? ''

Amelie slowly nodded; she couldn't lie. She felt bad about their situation. No one should starve and if she could help…However, she also couldn't stay here; Theo, Negan and her duties and the Sanctuary leader were preventing her.

She glanced at Lydia: ''I can't stay here…''

Her face fell: ''Why not? We could be friend and Beta likes you…''

Amelie looked away in disgust: ''Believe me, I've noticed and I ain't interested.''

''He's not so bad you know… Sometimes he protects me from the men. He's a good second to Alpha. You'd be safe with him.''

''Why would he help you? And I don't need protection.'' She growled the last part.

Lydia shook her head: '' Alpha saved his life in the beginning…He's loyal to her.''

Amelie send her a strange look: ''…And? What does it have to do with anything?''

'' You see…Alpha is my mother. For the protection, you're still new here. You do not even possess a weapon. You do not even possess anything to keep you warm at night. What will you do when winter comes?''

''I won't be here when winter arrives.''

''You say this and I don't believe you. If you want, you can sleep with me from now on.'' She proposed. When Amelie remained silent, she kept going: ''I have a sleeping bag.''

The Canadian faced her: ''That would be great…And I'll make sure no one bothers you.''

They kept walking alongside the cart, Lydia smiling and her thinking.

Xxxxxx

*Four days later, 16th of October.*

Amelie panted and leant on a three: this was it…She had been running for the last hour and a half after two days of walk.

She lowered her bow and turned to the two men accompanying her: '' We did it.''

They only nodded to her, but they smiled, panting, also lowering their bows. Amelie approached the fallen beast to check if it was truly dead. The moose was still breathing weakly, his legs slowly beating the air.

One of the men stopped her: ''I will do it…'' he offered as she was about to put the animal down with another arrow since Alpha refused to give her, her daggers back.

''What do we do now? We carry it back?''

The other man shook his head: '' when we go on big hunts, there is always a cart and a horse following behind. It shouldn't be too far by now…''

She nodded and crouched low, tired. The guy closer to the girl held a water gourd for her and patted her shoulder. She took it with a quiet 'thank'. The man then left, probably to seek the trolley supposedly following behind them. An hour later, this one arrived with three other people; a man she didn't know, one called Fisher and of course, Beta. The latter directly came to her, observing her slumped form against a three. She had time to recover, but the last 2 days had been exhausting.

He knelt on one knee before her: '' You've killed a moose…It will feed our people for some times. ''

'' WE killed a moose…And it's your people, not mine. ''

The giant hummed pensively: '' It's your people too now. You may ride in the cart to come back. ''

She shook her head: '' Let the men ride in it…''

The men had struggled to follow her; one had been lagging and the other had been breathing hard at her sides. She was used to run like this; not them. Sure, she was tired, but soon she'd be fine. Her problem right now was that she was sweaty and feeling disgusting; it was a nice sunny day today.

They had been walking back quietly for 3 or 4 hours right now, Beta at her side. The tall man slightly bowed his head toward her: ''You haven't tried to escape…''

''I have no idea where I am or the direction of my home…And I am not cold to the situation of your group. '' She said softly.

He nodded: ''We are glad for this.''

Amelie looked up at him: ''Glad enough to let me go back home?''

The man only chuckled at her hopeful tone.

Frowning, the young woman pleaded again: ''Listen, I have a son to take care of, my brother- the only member of my family left and my companion…They are all I have. I can't stay.''

Beta almost growled: ''This kid you speak of is not really yours…And for the rest, you can have a family here. ''

Amelie looked down, saddened. She was tired of this. She didn't want to have to fight to go back home. She didn't want to hurt and kill anymore.

''Your expression… you're carrying something heavy in your heart.''

She sighed: ''Look…I, _we_ had a… war not so long ago… I am tired of the fighting and the killing.'' She pressed a hand to her chest; she could still feel the ghost of the wound that almost killed her. When she ran, she felt the sting in her right lung.

He gazed down at her: ''There are no wars here… you won't need to fight. ''

She closed her eyes: _you don't know the shit that's coming your way_ …

Xxxxxx

'' WHAT!?''

Rick rose his hands as if to calm the raging man before him. ''We've looked around…Daryl even went looking for her…Listen, we haven't found anything..So, yes, we've stopped searching.''

'' Fucking fuck; she could be wounded somewhere, cold and starving! ''

''…I'm sorry Negan.''

Michonne placed a hand on his lover's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

He snarled:'' Amelie is part of this council, she's an important member for our communities… It's because of her I accepted the peace, it's because of her if there is peace right now! ''

The leader felt despair entering his chest: he had done everything in his power to find his lover and he wasn't having results.

The black woman came forward: '' I consider Amelie to be a friend: I will go look for her with Daryl, where she was last seen. ''

This, calmed Negan and this one nodded, accepting the help: ''Her brother has been searching for her days and nights…The man will not be able to keep that up for a long time…But he'll tell you where he has looked.''

Xxxxxx

When they finally arrived at the settlement, they were cheered and welcomed, the people happy the see the large beast in the cart behind them. Amelie quickly evaded the joyous people to find Lydia. The girl was usually picking up something or hanging out by herself in the nearest field or clearing. She asked someone where she was and the woman pointed her the direction the girl went.

Walking that way, she called Lydia's name a few times and found her braiding something with ferns and long pieces of grass.

''Hey!''

Lydia turned her head toward her and smiled: ''Hey… I heard the shouts; your hunt was successful?''

Amelie nodded: ''Yeah…We got a moose and it's big!''

The younger girl rose and dusted her clothes: ''Nice…why were you looking for me?''

The woman scratched the back of her head: ''I'm sweaty…wanna bath in the river? It might be our last chance before it's too cold. ''

Alpha and Beta were always leading the group near a water point, the element being central for surviving.

Lydia glanced at her own appearance and nodded: ''A bath wouldn't hurt. Let's go.''

The pair walked to the river, passing through the forest to reach a spot farther away from the possible curious eyes. The younger girl pulled on her arm: ''I know a place where there is a deeper pool so we could swim!''

''Alright, I'm following.''

After a few minutes of threading through the wood and bushes near the water they reached the spot Lydia was talking about. There was indeed a space just after a small waterfall where it seemed deeper. Amelie was still observing the place and didn't have time to face her companion again that she ran past her naked and jumped in the water.

Her head popped out of the water: ''It's cold! What are you waiting for?''

Amelie felt shy for a moment and then shrugged before starting to remove her own clothing. She then joined her and they began to swim around.

''It feels good to bath…I miss taking long, hot showers though.'' Lydia said as she rubbed her scalp.

The pair were in the deepest part, just treading in the water.

'' Yeah…we have showers in my community. With hot water.''

Lydia giggled: ''tell that to my mom; it might make her reconsider your demand.''

''As if…''

They swam some more and played a little when suddenly they heard the snap of a twig. Abruptly, the pair turned, startled. It was Beta, who was observing them with a smirk. Amelie sunk herself deeper, hiding to the nose in the water. Lydia wasn't so shy and shouted: ''Go away Beta! It's girl time here! ''

However, his eyes were not on the younger girl: '' It's not the first time I watch you bath naked…''

Amelie frowned: he had been spying on her then…from before…

Lydia raised a fist: ''You're such a perv! Leave!''

The tall man ignored her and made himself comfortable on a rock, still watching. The teenager grumbled some more at the man and Amelie sighed: their clothes were right beside him and they were starting to feel cold in the water.

Her friend faced her, blue lipped: '' I'm getting out, Amelie. '' She yelled at Beta again: ''I'm getting out; go away or don't look!''

The man turned his back on her and the girl swam back to shore before clothing herself again and wringing her hair. '' Are you coming Amelie? You'll get sick if you stay too long in the water. ''

She saw Beta crouch: he picked up her clothes and dangled them in her face.

''You're so not cool; leave her clothes there and leave Beta!'' Lydia protested.

The tall man glanced at her: ''Go, Lydia. ''

''Beta-''

''I said: Go!'' he growled forcefully.

Reluctantly, Lydia walked away all the while sending her a worried look. Once they were alone she glared at him: ''Give me my clothes back.'' She hissed from the water.

''Come and get them.'' He taunted.

Knowing she had to get out of the water, she groaned and headed toward the man. As the water became shallow, her cheeks reddened. The woman hid her breast and intimate parts as she slowly stepped toward the waiting man. Stopping a meter away from him, she said: ''Give me my clothes now. ''

His eyes were slowly devouring her body: ''Closer.''

Glancing away, she walked until only a foot separated them…immediately, his hand reached for the scar under her left collarbone. He traced it and the long slash on the same arm, both made by bullets. She abruptly turned away from him, giving the man her back: ''my clothes…NOW.''

Instead of listening, he touched the ugly mark on her back, result of a bullet, again.

'' What happened?'' He asked.

The heat coming from his fingers made her shiver, reminding her that she was cold. ''It doesn't concern you.''

Rapidly, she grasped her clothing and pulled them out of his grip before quickly starting to dress herself. Now, in her underwear, she began to walk away from the tall man, all the while putting on her pants. Evidently, Beta followed behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events or thoughts**

* * *

*21th of November*

He scratched his now long beard and wiped his brow; for almost three weeks he had searched the forests…He had gone kilometers away from the Sanctuary, looking for any clue he could find. His little sister has gone missing without a trace. For days he had examined the ground and shouted her name… and now he was coming back empty handed. Where was she?

Pitbull had come back home intact: if she would have been attacked by the dead, the animal would have either claw or bite marks on him…And anyway, people like Amelie didn't die at the hands of the walkers nowadays. In the beginning, he had thought that maybe she had hurt herself in some way and that she was immobilized somewhere in the woods, incapable to make her way back to the Sanctuary. Now he knew it wasn't the case: he would have heard her screams or shouts and she would have heard his…For almost two months now she was gone… He had even hope she'll appear one day, walking home on her own like, entering the place like she had only been gone for a few hours.

He lightly kicked his horse to accelerate; his nephew was waiting for him... and Negan. He would have to report to him; the man wasn't in a good mood since Amelie's disappearance. The Saviors leader was harsher and his patience was running thin. Not that he was much better; he had spent most of his time looking for his sister, putting aside his responsibilities and duties.

An hour later, he arrived in the Sanctuary; they let them in and someone took care of his horse for him. Raphael then headed toward Negan's house. He walked at a brisk pace even though he was tired; once on the porch, the guard there moved aside without any question. Heading to his chief's office, he knocked then entered without waiting.

The dark-haired man was at his desk with Darren; the pair raised their heads.

''Did you find anything?'' Negan asked.

He shook his head: ''I went where she had been heading the last time we saw her…It was north-west from here. Then, I went…everywhere. I've traveled until I reach the beach, then I've rode until far north and then south from here…I've seen nothing. '' He whispered.

Darren looked away with a soft 'shit'; Negan punched his desk.

Someone came running into the room: ''Uncle! Have you found Amelie!?''

The little boy rushed to him and hugged him: Raphael returned the hug: ''No Theo…I haven't…I haven't found a thing.''

Xxxxxx

Amelie limped to the stream and slowly knelt to drink with a groan. During the last three weeks, she had tried to escape twice; it didn't work. She had been trapped by the outer circle of men around the camp and immediately brought back. The second time, she didn't even make it that far and they bound her hands, put a cloth on her eyes and when they removed it; the group had moved. Alpha wasn't happy with her: she was certain she was only letting her live for two reasons. She was hunting and Beta. The giant was always near, watching her, following her like some kind of creepy shadow.

And last night, she had fought against a man who wanted Lydia. She was able to discourage him enough, but that left her with a few bruises. The sound of crunching leaves resounded behind her and she immediately knew who it was.

'' What happened to you?'' A deep voice asked.

She did not even turn, unsurprised by his question. He had been gone for the last three days and only now he showed up. Of course he was full of questions.

'' I protected Lydia…''

He let out a disapproving noise:'' You shouldn't have. You're not helping her and you're certainly not helping yourself.''

She rose unhurriedly: '' I told you; your crazy rules…are not mine. It's between me and her; she shares her sleeping bag, she's being kind to me and so I defend her from those dirty rapists… '' Amelie said lowly.

For a long, quiet, moment he just stared at her: '' I leave for three days and see what happens to you… I've already told you: I will offer you a place to stay. You'd be better off with me; I'll keep you warm and safe. One day, the men will not come one at the time for you and Lydia; you won't be able to defend her _and_ yourself. ''

It made her nervous and so she took a defensive step back: '' You're not freely offering and so I've already told you 'no'. '' She practically snarled the last part.

He advanced: '' It's not a bad deal…I will not hurt you…Many women would wish to be in your place.''

Amelie gave him her hardest glare: '' Then offer your stupid deal to them! I have a companion back at home; I will not betray him and certainly not sell myself for safety or warmth! ''

Beta snorted then frowned: '' I don't want other women; it's you that I want and I will not wait forever. You've been here for almost two months…You're being loyal to a man you will not see again.''

Looking away, she murmured: ''I will see him again... ''

The man walked closer: ''You've tried to escape us twice and you see now that it doesn't work… Anyway, I didn't seek you out for that.''

Amelie frowned and remained quiet; Beta circled around her: '' You probably noticed I was gone for a few days…''

She slowly turned her head, keeping an eye on his moving form: ''I've noticed…''

''Well, I left because someone had cross our borders…'' he trailed off.

Her eyes widened: was it someone looking for her?

''It was a man…Tall… pale brown hair in a ponytail…He was shouting your name.''

Her blood froze in her veins and filled her chest with a cold feeling.

'' I took my bow and pointed an arrow at him-''

In an instant, Amelie was on the man, straddling his waist with her forearm at his throat: '' If you have hurt him-''

Using his greater strength and size, Beta turned them, reversing their position: ''- you'll do what? '' he chuckled as he held her arms to the ground, clearly enjoying the situation.

The young woman brought her face closer to his and hissed: ''I will eviscerate you and feed you your own bowels!''

He shook his head: '' That man…I saw his eyes… So hard…and so gray: you two have the same look. ''

''Raphael…''

''I did not hurt him…he didn't even notice I was there.'' He assured he as he looked down at her: '' He had the same eyes; the ones your glaring at me with right now. ''

Her brother was really looking for her…or he had been: she couldn't believe it; it had been almost two months. Amelie burned him with her stare as she looked at his half hidden face since he always wore his skin mask: '' Why are you telling me this?'' she asked as she squirmed under him, trying to get free.

'' I saw someone looking for you, understood it was the brother you had talked about and guess what? Even though he was on our territory, I didn't kill him…''

'' You want me to do what? Thank you for not killing my brother? '' She spat.

He bent his face closer to hers: '' That would be a good start… And to recognize I can do things for you; I'm not all bad.'' He breathed in her face.

Infuriated, she tried to push him off and to get up, but he wouldn't let her. Amelie started to feel panicked, but refused to let him know. ''Get off.''

The man looked at her and hummed:''why?" he buried his face in her neck; she heard him sniff: ''What is stopping me from taking you right now, hum?''

If looks could kill, he would be dead: ''Me. I will never let you do that! ''

Silence was his answer, as it often was. Finally, he rose and Amelie quickly jumped on her feet, weary of him.

''Tomorrow, you go hunting again, so be ready… '' He informed her as he left.

She sighed and went to find Lydia. The day after, she indeed had to go hunting with the men she had gone with last time. They were gone for almost a week and they came back with a buck and a few rabbits. It was almost December when she came back; there was a light frost on the grass and their breaths were visible with every exhalation.

The girl was happy to be back; she could use to sleep in warmth again without being constantly on her guards. Being alone with two men in the forest, two Whisperers, was not a situation she appreciated. That night, after all of them had eaten and that her belly was full for once, she followed Lydia. However, this one hadn't talked to her at all since her return and now the teenager couldn't meet her eyes. Amelie grabbed her arms: ''What's going on? Someone hurt you while I was gone?''

The younger girl shook her head:'' It's not that…''

The Canadian raised her eyebrows waiting.

Lydia looked at the ground: ''I can't share my sleeping bag with you anymore…''

''What?! Why?'' She exclaimed.

'' Beta forbid it…my mom agreed. They said that if you protect me all the time I would never be strong.'' She murmured.

Amelie grumbled: there would probably be consequences if they disobeyed. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulders: ''It's okay…I'll figure out something. See you tomorrow.''

''Thanks, Amelie. I'm sorry.''

On this, she left.

The woman sighed: what now? It was starting to be cold…She had nothing but the clothes on her back. She would have to barter for a blanket or something with someone tomorrow. For the moment, she just wanted to sleep. Without enthusiasm, she did as she was doing before; she found a spot near a tree and a fire and curled up at the base of the tree. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps; she kept her eyes closed and remained curled on herself. Why…why?

''It's –''

Before the man could say anything she interrupted him: ''Fuck off.'' she growled.

''Don't be mad…I came to thank you for the hunt.''

''You know why I'm angry! I can't believe you did that.''

He stepped closer; she was almost lying on his feet. '' Lydia will never learn to defend herself and the men weren't happy.''

She snorted: ''Yeah right.''

He glanced around: ''It's cold…you will sleep on the ground, like that?''

''Yep, like that.'' She grumbled, almost shivering from the cold ground already. Before he could say something else, she spoke: ''…And don't offer me to stay with you. I am fed up with men that won't take 'no' for an answer! ''

On this, she turned her back on him to face the tree. The woman heard the man sighing then he left. She let out a breath of relief and closed her eyes.

Xxxxxx

*28th of November *

Rick and Ezekiel were talking, but he couldn't focus on the conversation; his eyes were on Theo. The boy hadn't been the same after Amelie had officially disappeared for a month. Since, the kid didn't possess any enthusiasm, he was moving and eating less. Negan had tried to make efforts for me, to put aside his own sadness to help him, but he felt powerless. He didn't know what to do. At least, Amelie's brother was present and he took great care of the kid when he was there. Raphael often kept the boy with him while he forged the weapons for the Sanctuary. Him, he tried to bring the child with him wherever he went.

Suddenly, he noticed all eyes were on him; all the leader and their associates.

''What?'' he grumbled.

Daryl grumbled back :'' We asked you a question.''

He leant on the table: ''And what was it?''

''Will you lend us a few men for the construction of a fence for the Kingdom?'' Rick said.

Negan snorted: ''Oh…now you want fucking help…Funny when I asked for it sometimes ago, you barely moved your ass for me!''

Alexandria's leader placed his hands on the table as he rose: ''We did what we could, Negan!''

The dark haired leader imitated Rick's stance and was about to say something when Ezekiel intervened: '' calm down gentlemen; there is no need to be agitated.''

He saw Rick open his mouth to shout over the black man and he was just going to do the same when everyone fell silent. Theo had rose from his chair and was quietly walking out of the meeting room. Everyone avoided his eyes when he faced them again to glare at the group.

Defeated, he sighed: ''I'll provide the fucking men…just send a messenger to let me know when and how many you need. ''

The man then followed his adopted son.

xxxxxx

*30th of November*

She had been able to trade 2 blankets for meat. Meat that was hers from the hunt…at least, part of it. She had been hungry since the end of October; there wasn't plenty of food here… and she often had to threaten and defend her own portions when it was meal time. Instead of sharing equally among themselves, the Whisperers were applying the rule of the strongest. Those who were not ready to fight for what was theirs were left with the scraps. The young woman had soon learned that in the beginning. Still, the group was counting maybe 35 to 45 people… without counting those that never stayed with them in the camp.

Amelie could barely believe she had exchanged blankets for food…But she couldn't spend another night shivering. At least now, she could lie on one blanket and cover herself with the other. It wasn't much, but it was better…And better than accept Beta's offer. She had to admit he was stubborn… annoyingly so. He always made sure to eat with her and he often gave her either nuts or dried fruits. She had always accepted; she was starving…once again, she was not having her periods anymore. Proof that she wasn't eating enough here.

''Erm…you have frost on you.''

Amelie grumbled from where she was: '' no kidding…''

Lydia offered her, her portion of bread: ''Here…take this.''

''Thanks…''

The teenager stared at her: ''It's not even weird you know.''

She rolled her eyes and touched her temple: ''I know…I'm just not used to it.''

Her hair had been a mess and Lydia had removed the french braids on the sides of her head the day before. She had even trimmed the broken ends of her hair and now she was wearing them in a simple ponytail that reached her waist.

The other girl smiled: ''Well, it looks good.''

They spent the day together and just before the sun was about to set, they decided to go looking for roots or anything edible before the snow falls. They were now deeper into the forest, well away from the fires and the people when a man suddenly emerged from behind a tree. Amelie frowned; he was one of the nastiest men here…being aggressive and rough. He stepped toward them and the older woman placed herself in front of Lydia. Amelie gulped down loudly when he planted himself right in front of her, his nose almost touching hers.

'' Move. ''

On his words, he violently shoved her away from Lydia; she stumbled a bit before regaining her footing. He walked toward her again and pushed her once more farther away from her friends; she got the message. The man then walked back to Lydia. She felt anger filling her heart when she saw her friend's nervous expression.

''It's okay Amelie… Don't do anything stupid; you'll get hurt…'' She said in a little voice.

The man gave Lydia a little push in the direction he wanted her to go and it just made her blood boil more. She knew she wasn't supposed to interfere here…that she should not…Amelie looked away and immediately brought back her now hard eyes on the pair: ''YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! '' she roared at their backs.

The man stopped and turned to face her: ''…Or what?''

She felt the adrenaline in her veins and she charged at him. As she ran toward him, he seemed oddly calm; she saw something in the corner of her eyes and just had time to bent that another guy was flying over her head. Astonished and now scared, she halted and stood where she was, but the woman was suddenly tackled to the ground. Used to fight, she quickly rolled with the movement to avoid being crushed under whoever was attacking her.

Lydia was still standing behind the first man, afraid: ''Amelie!''

She looked around from her crouched position: there were now two other men. Obviously, this had been planned. Slowly, the woman stood while keeping her eyes on everyone.

One man advanced on her with a nasty grin: ''keep fighting, bitch; you won't win this time.'' He lunged at her and they exchanged hits before she was thrown to the ground. She kicked his knee and he fell, but the other man decided to attack at this moment. They rolled in the dead leaves before both getting up and jumping on each other.

Amelie could hear Lydia shouting at them to stop and at her to run. She knew she couldn't possibly win against 2 men, but she also knew that she would not be able to run away from them now. The least she could do was to give everything she had now.

The pair of men were both on her now and it wasn't long before she was pushed on the frozen ground again. Tired and hurt, she tried to raise herself on her elbows while shaking her head to clear her vision. The two whisperers were chuckling and one charged her again…And was suddenly projected on the side; he landed with a muffled scream of pain.

Beta.

''What did I tell you about this woman?'' He said loudly as he stood between her and the attackers.

Amelie frowned when the man guarding Lydia advanced toward the fight: ''She's causing problems and not respecting the rules…we're teaching her a lesson.''

Slightly cocking his head, Beta growled, ignoring his comment: ''I told you she was mine. That she wasn't to be hurt; she's also one of our hunters. She's feeding us. Now, leave!''

The two men who had been fighting with her seemed hesitating, but not their leader. This one abruptly lunged at Beta and his two men did like him. With widened eyes, Amelie watched as she frantically backed away on her butt to Lydia. The girl glued herself to her: ''Are you okay!?''

She didn't respond; her eyes were on the fight. It was like watching dogs attacking a grizzly. One man jumped on Beta's back, but this one wrenched him off of him. The leader and the tall man were facing each other and the other men were on the ground; one was slowly raising himself to his feet and the other was unconscious. The fight was mostly between Beta and the trio's leader. The second man was knocked on his back again while hits were exchanged between the two other whisperers. It wasn't much longer until the pseudo leader was beaten; the other man had fled.

The giant stood there, panting and a bit hunched; steadily, he straightened again as he faced them.

Unsure of what to say or do, Amelie rose to her feet. Observing him, she noticed he was holding his left side and blood was running down from the corner of his lips through his stubbles. The young woman sighed when Lydia hurried to him: ''Oh my God! Are you alright?! ''

She was fretting over him, but his eyes were on her just as hers were on him. She approached slowly: ''I- I'm…thank you.''

'' If you had just followed the rules, you wouldn't have been in this situation.'' He rumbled accusingly.

Amelie glanced away: ''I'm sorry…but I couldn't let him hurt Lydia.''

He stepped toward her: ''And see what happened? You need to learn your place.''

Feeling guilty, the girl looked down and then at her friend: '' Go Lydia. I'll see you tomorrow. ''

Without a word, she obeyed and left her to stand alone with Beta. Now feeling indebted to him, the young woman walked closer to the man: ''I…you're right this is my fault…I'm sorry again. Forgive me; you've been injured because of my actions. Let me take care of your wounds.''

He looked at her silently then nodded before heading back to the settlement. She followed him; they walked through and between the people and the fires. They finally arrived to a tent a bit in retreat from the other sleeping places. A small fire was dying in front of it and there was a bucket of water nearby. Amelie stopped close to the tent when Beta entered it. She heard some fumbling then he got out again with a bag in his hands. The man offered it to her and she took it: there were bandages in it and other stuff. He was staring at her so she told him to sit near the fire. Amelie knelt close the embers and revived the flames. Beta was quietly watching her; she cleared her throat and went to the bucket of water before putting it near the man. She took a piece of cloth out of the bag before plunging it in the water. The woman squeezed it above the bucket before crawling to Beta on her knees.

''I…hum, can you turn your face toward me?''

He did and shyly, she brought the soaked cloth to his face to gently clean the blood there. The man let her do without a protest. Once his face was cleansed, she inspected his knuckles; one was split open. Amelie took care of it as much as she could with what she had.

She scratched the back of her head, uneasy: ''I've noticed you were holding your left side, is there—''

The woman had not the time to finish that he was removing his long coat and the shirt under it. Her face reddened and she scolded herself; _this is nothing new…you've been with Negan for months! You've seen everything that could be seen!_

Focusing back on the man, she frowned when she saw a bleeding slash on his ribs. She hadn't seen a knife in the fight…? Noticing her confused expression, Beta said: ''one of them pulled out a knife on me; he was the first to be knocked out. Coward.'' He mumbled.

''Okay…''

She wetted the cloth again before edging closer: she felt her heart beating faster; he was staring at her like she was his next meal or like some kind of predator. Once the young woman was at his sides, he leant back on his hands to give her a better access. She started to wash the blood away; it was a long gash, but it wasn't deep. After she was done cleaning the wound, she placed a dry cloth on it before circling his middle a few times with a long piece of bandages. Amelie tied it and sat back on her heels.

''Just…keep it dry and clean and it won't get infected.'' She waited for his answer, but the man was silent, focused on her. Amelie glanced away: ''I…Thank you. I don't know if you've saved my life tonight, but you certainly saved me a lot of pain and trouble for sure. '' she thanked him softly.

She went to rise, but he gripped her wrist: ''Stay.''

''I can't.''

Abruptly, she rose and quickly made her way to her sleeping spot.


	11. Chapter 11

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events or thoughts**

 **warning : this chapter contains Non-Con. If this makes you feel uncomfortable, do not read. **

* * *

*16th of December*

Negan watched Theo as he stared at the forest through the window from his high spot on the factory's top floor. The boy's forehead was against the window, his eyes focused outside. Slowly, he approached his adopted son: '' Hey.''

The kid didn't even turn toward him and let out a quiet: ''hey…''

Placing a hand on the child's head, he gently ruffled his hair: ''For how long have you been up here? ''

''two or three hours…I don't know…'' he mumbled.

The dark-haired man stared at the forest outside, now covered in snow. The first snow had fallen about a week ago, covering everything in a soft layer of white. The view was impressive; from this window, they could see the road leading to the factory and the woods around. A moment past and finally the Saviors' leader spoke again: ''Theo…why are you here?''

Glancing away, the child muttered: ''I…I can see pretty far from here…''

The man looked down at Theo: ''You didn't answer my question. '' he said in a more serious voice, his tone more rough.

However, Theo only glared at him briefly before once more his gaze on the outside. Sighing, Negan knelt beside him and took the kid's thin shoulders into his hands: ''Theo… It's been almost three months… It has been really cold outside for the last two or three weeks…''

The boy pushed him away with all the violence he could muster; there were angry tears in his eyes: '' HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS!? ''

Saddened, he tried to calm him: ''Theo-''

''NO! you don't know a thing! No one knows anything! We don't know what happened! '' he cried.

Lowering his chin to his chest, Negan took a calming breath: ''Kid…I…fuck; listen. I know this is hard to accept. I know the last time she disappeared, she came back…but it won't happen this time. Pit-Bull came back with her bag, with her provisions…the only things she could have had on her was her weapons and maybe water…If she'd have lost herself, she would have found her way by now, if she would have hurt herself, she would have healed enough by now to come back, we would have found her or she has died. If she has met bad people, they probably killed her, because I know for sure that she would have come back here…And if it's the dead, you know how it fucking goes. I'm sorry kiddo; I truly am. ''

Theo was sniffing and looking at him: ''…But, what if she comes back?''

The man sighed: ''It won't happen Theo…it would be a fucking miracle if she comes back…So don't place too much hope on it, okay? ''

''I understand…''

Xxxxxx

Amelie sat alone on a fallen log as she stared into the dark December sky and the meadow in front of her. It was strikingly white in comparison to the black forest surrounding it. She glanced at the stars and wondered if her family was missing her as much as she was missing them. What wouldn't she give to hug Theo again? To spent the evening drinking whiskey in front of the fireplace with Negan and then the night with him? To annoy her brother?

Now she sat on a frozen log, alone, surrounded by the cold night, two feet in the snow. She was cold and hungry, always. She was tired; her shivering nights kept her from having decent sleep. She never felt really safe either; Amelie was always ready to defend herself. She had to be ready to defend her meager possessions, her meals, her body…The young woman was weary of all this.

'' You shouldn't be here, at this time, alone like that. ''

She closed her eyes; of course he would appear, now. He always had an eye on her; he was never far… And he would always show up like that, out of the blue. However, she was making a point of tolerating him and trying to be calm around him. He often offered her food and lately, he had provided winter clothes for her. Not much, but it made a difference for her. The man had given her gloves, a scarf, and a warm vest, large enough to put over her clothing. In exchange, she often gave him a hare from the hunt; at least, this way, she didn't felt so accountable to him.

Unhurriedly, he walked around the fallen tree she was sitting on and installed himself right beside her.

''One of the hunters told me that you seemed to have trouble leading the last hunt. ''

She looked away… Let's say she wasn't at her peak condition. It was becoming increasingly harder to run for a long time under her current physical state.

'' I'll always be able to hunt…So it doesn't matter.'' She grumbled.

Beta hummed pensively: ''I know it's hard for you…Hell, it's hard for every newcomer. Even I had trouble to adapt, at first.'' He admitted.

She glanced at him, listening. It was rare that he spoke that much and even rarer that he talked about himself.

''In the beginning, I was with a few people from my neighborhood. We survived like we could, but we were slowly dying…losing everyone one at the time. And now I know why; we were clinging to our ancient ways. The ways you're still trying to cling to. I found myself alone, for over a year, wandering here and there…Then, Alpha found me and she made me understood, she has shown me a new way. I rapidly gained a high ranked position, here. ''

He then stared at her and she avoided his eyes: ''And you? What is your story…you are a tough one. ''

She shrugged, being more or less inclined to share her past with him: ''I…there is not much to tell, to be honest.''

The man snorted: ''You told me you were from the North, that you had a man, an adopted son, that them and your brother were your only family left…just there, there is something to tell.''

She sighed:'' Yeah…well…''

Amelie then explained to him her adventures, not in too much details, but enough to satisfy him. She didn't tell him hers or Negan's positions in the Sanctuary; not even his name. Some time had past when she finished and she was now shivering from the cold; she rose, ready to go near the fires again. The tall man walked at her side.

''Well…you've been through some stuff…''

'' Yeah and that's why I'd like to spend the rest of my life peacefully, inside walls with three meals a day and hot water if you don't mind.'' She muttered.

He chuckled and she glared at him when he took her chin into his hand: ''Life wasn't meant to be lived coddled and sheltered. That's where your people are wrong, why you're all not really free.''

Xxxxxx

*23th of December*

The days had been increasingly getting cold lately. Even _she_ was cold; it was exceptional for where they were situated.

''You've been staring at the sky a lot, today.'' Lydia pointed out as they were drinking from a nearby stream.

''Yes…I can feel it. '' she said softly.

Her friend cocked a brow: ''feel what?''

She glanced at the clouds again: '' There is a storm coming. A huge one and I can assure you it'll be colder than it is now.''

Lydia briefly look at the sky before staring at her: ''How do you know that?''

''I just know. We better prepare ourselves for it.''

She didn't want to imagine what a true snowstorm with a cold front would be in the forest like this with no buildings to stay in…

The teenager shrugged: ''If you say so.''

Xxxxxx

Like she had told Lydia a snowstorm arrived bringing with it winds and cold temperatures. It began in the middle of the afternoon the day after her conversation with Lydia. The Whisperers started to prepare for it: they packed provisions and water into their shelters, they huddled closer together under the trees.

And here she was…with two blankets and almost no food. She had broken fir branches to make herself a little mattress separating her from the frozen ground. All day, Amelie had tried to prepare herself the best she could, but she knew she would have a bad time in the next days. Her fingers, toes and ears were already numb from the cold; how will she go through this? She knew what it was like…A few people attempted to light fires; the wind and the snow were always extinguishing it. The young woman did not even try to make one. It was even worse at night; the temperature dramatically dropped. After an hour, she began to shiver a little, another one and the young woman was shivering badly. As the night went on, all her extremities became numb; she could barely feel her hands and feet. The only way the get warmth right now would be to share a place with someone as they couldn't make any fire. The woman scrunched her face; she wouldn't go to the only person willing to welcome her. Never.

The first hours, she was panicking a bit, but now…everything was silent and calm; she wasn't shivering anymore. The Canadian knew what it meant…and she also knew it was really bad. Back in her country, even before the apocalypse, people died from the cold during the winter every year. Careless people that wandered too far away from their home when it was cold, people that had a car breakdown away from any town…They were taught at a young age how to deal with the cold, but right now, there wasn't much she could do. At least, she had been told it was a nice death; you just slowly fall asleep and you never wake up again. Amelie wanted to laugh; she was probably the only Canadian here and she would probably be one of the only ones to die from this storm. How ironic.

One part of her wanted to live, to fight, but her other side… the side that was tired from everything, just wanted her to close her eyes. Why not?

She was half unconscious when Amelie felt herself being shaken…however it wasn't enough to stir her from her drowsy state.

''Stupid woman! You'd rather die from this cold than ask for my help?! How foolishly proud can you be?!''

Her? Proud and stupid? Maybe…Negan had called her that often…and her brother also. She felt a hand on her face: ''You're freezing! Your lips are blue!''

Yeah…it was freezing and she was sleeping outside. Suddenly, she heard a grunt and she wasn't lying in her nest of branches anymore. What was going on? She felt wind on her face for some time and some heat too. She heard a zipper then no wind, but also no more heat…and the zipper again. Amelie was feeling something soft under her and also warm…and then someone was lightly slapping her face.

Why? She tried to talk, but only a weak mumble came out. After, something pulled on her clothes, staring first with her boots and gloves. She lost the next few minutes after that, but when the fog in her mind began to clear a little, the woman found herself on her back wearing only her boxers and a man above her no more clothed than she was. This was wrong, but she was so much warmer now…he was warm. Once in a while, she felt him blow hot hair on her frozen ears and rubbing her arms and hands. Then, there were fingers at her throat. ''shit…don't fall asleep.''

But she was so exhausted…The girl was only half aware of what was going on for the next hour or so then she regained her bearing a bit. She felt weak and cold, not as cold as she was before, but still. Abruptly, she stopped breathing; she was under someone. Beta, who had removed his skin mask and most of his clothing, was half asleep on her. Weakly, the woman tried to move from under him, but it woke him for good.

He rose himself higher on his elbows: ''…you're awake…that's a good sign.''

Disoriented, she asked: '' Where am I?''

''In my tent.''

Amelie tensed and attempted once more to pushed him away, in vain. ''How long?'' she muttered.

He shifted above her: '' Around three or four hours, I'd say.''

She wanted to shout at him and shove him away from her, but she had no strength…Amelie only felt like sleeping for a long time. Her eyes began to close again and her head slowly fell to the side. The next thing that woke her up was a tickling sensation on her neck. Beta was nipping and sucking on the skin there; she jumped, startled.

Her head was clearer now: ''What are you doing?''

The man pressed his hips to hers and she felt his erection, he hid his face in her neck again: ''I want you.'' He simply said.

Amelie used her forearms to push at his chest, but her limbs were rapidly put down and held to the ground.

''Don't.'' She hissed between clenched teeth.

He stared down at her: '' I've been waiting long enough to have you.''

A moment of silent passed where the only thing that could be heard was the howling wind outside and her harsh breathing. She noticed that, for the first time, she was fully seeing his face. His hair had obviously been chop off with a knife, probably quickly and the top was longer. The man had a scar crossing his nose in a fine, horizontal line; maybe it was why he was never removing his skin mask? He bent down, most likely to kiss her on the mouth, but as soon as his face was close, she turned her head away.

'' I will not hurt you.''

''Don't do it...''

His hands slightly tightened on her wrists and she glanced at him; he was frowning. Approaching his face again, he started to kiss her neck anew. Panicking, she squirmed under him, but she was in no position to fight him off. She hit him with one of her knees and Beta groaned and trapped her leg under one of his. His breathing and his movements became more frantic as he seemed to get more and more excited.

This wasn't happening…Amelie had seen him battle with three men and win; how could she get out of this situation in her present state!? Her limbs felt so heavy and she was so slow…just hitting him had been energy consuming. One of his hands tugged on her boxers and even though she wriggled the whole time, the man was able to remove them. The young woman attempted to push him away again as she begged: ''please…don't do that…''

However, the Whisperer did not listen to her and went on with his deed. Amelie whimpered when he entered her, but at least, the whole thing didn't last more than a few minutes. He was soon done and grunting his release with a few quick thrusts. The young woman had kept her head turned and her eyes closed during the whole time.

Beta panted above her, sweaty and still inside her belly: ''Look at me.'' He ordered.

When she refused to comply, the man took her chin in his hand and stared in her hard, gray eyes: ''In time, you'll get used to me; to this. ''

Getting off of her, he installed himself at her back. Still under the effect of hypothermia and even though her system had been filled with adrenaline recently, Amelie slowly fell asleep again.

xxxxxx

Beta slowly woke up and looked down and the woman sleeping in front of him; she wasn't going to wake up soon. Placing a hand at her throat, he took her pulse; it was slow but steady. Better than it was when he found her last night. Her skin was also warmer. The man sat and put on his clothes as well as his skin mask before going outside in search of Alpha. It was still snowing and as he walked, his legs sunk in the snow almost to his knees. He found Alpha's tent: ''Alpha? '' he called from outside, just in front of the door.

It was Lydia that answered him:'' She's coming, a second.''

A little while later, the older woman appeared: ''You took your time before coming to see me.'' She reproached him.

He lightly bowed his head to her: ''I'm sorry; I had an important matter to attend to.''

His chief raised a brow and the man immediately answered her silent question: ''I had to took care of our new hunter. She wasn't equipped to go through this storm and this cold. I found her half dead last evening.''

Lydia gasped and practically jumped outside the tent: ''Amelie!? Is she okay?''

He nodded: ''I found her in time. I took care of her; she'll be okay.'' he reassured the teenager.

However, this one narrowed her eyes at him: '' you… took care of her? '' she repeated slowly.

Glaring at her daughter, Alpha shushed her: ''Don't question Beta; he's my most trusted man. I'm sure he did what was necessary to save the girl's life.''

Lydia glanced down and mumbled something before going back into the tent.

''So, are we moving to the winter camp? We won't last long outside like that if the temperature doesn't change.'' Beta asked.

The woman in front of him acquiesced: ''Yes…but we can't travel in this storm; we'll wait until it stops then we move there. You may go now.''

Respectfully bowing, the man took his leave to go to his tent again. Once there, he slowly opened the zipper of his tent; the young woman hadn't moved an inch. He entered and zipped back the door. Carefully, he removed all his clothes again and joined his new companion under the blankets. She would be raging when she'd wake up; the man knew it. Amelie was impulsive and he could tell taking orders was not her strong suit. Perhaps she had had a good position in her previous community. She had been so resistant to him…she had almost let herself die last night instead of coming for his help. Weak and freezing, she had still tried to fight him off… He respected that, but now she was here and she was his and she would learn to accept him.

Xxxxxx

Groggily, Amelie opened her eyes and for a moment, when she felt a naked chest at her back, she thought she was in bed for Negan. However, it only lasted for a few seconds; she quickly rolled away from the man behind her and recoiled in a corner of the tent. Lazily, Beta half raised himself on one elbow and watched her. Realizing she was naked, the young woman covered herself with the closest blanket.

'' Where are my clothes!?'' she panicked.

He nodded at her right: ''In the corner there.''

Rapidly, she found them and put them on after having found her underwear. Then, like a revelation, she remembered what happened last night as she felt the slight soreness in her lower regions. Her head slowly rotated toward the man lounging naked among the blankets and her eyes clouded with anger: ''I will kill you.'' She growled.

Sitting up, Beta said: ''Calm yourself. You should come back here and sleep; we'll travel soon and you'll need your strength. ''

She snarled: ''I will certainly not calm myself! Not after what you've done, you pig!''

The man frowned: '' what I've done? You mean saving your life?'' he drawled.

'' You know that's not what I mean!''

Flexing her hands, she noticed how painful they were and she glanced at them; they were red. Her toes felt the same. The Whisperer saw her: '' A little bit longer in the cold last night and you were gone, woman. ''

Amelie snorted and glanced away; as if to fit her current mood, her stomach growled loudly. The man sighed and rose; the young woman lowered her eyes to avoid looking at his nakedness: '' I'll get us something to eat. ''

He put on his pants, a shirt and his mask and went out. A few minutes later, he came back with a couple of things; water, dried meat, bread and nuts. Amelie wondered where he got that and how he had such an access to it. A personal stack maybe?

The man knelt and placed the food between them before sitting down himself. Nodding at the food, he said: ''take what you want; I know you're hungry…more hungry than I am.''

Hesitantly, she picked up the dried meat and began chewing, her eyes never leaving the man. As he was most of the time, Beta remained silent, observing her with a satisfied air. She squinted her eyes at him and drank some water before recoiling as far from him as she could in the tent. He started to eat and then stopped.

''Don't look so…frustrated.'' the man said lowly.

''I have reason to be.'' She hissed.

The man sighed, as if exhausted by the subject: ''Things are what they are. You're mine now and that's it. I'll protect you and keep you warm at night and you'll be my woman.''

Her nostrils flared: ''I. Am. Not. Yours!''

''You can deny it all you want, it doesn't change anything.''

Angrily, she rose ready to jump on him, but as soon as she was on her feet, Amelie found her legs shaky and weak….and her daggers weren't around her waist. She huffed and went outside; there was almost a foot of snow and it was still really cold. Amelie frowned, confused; people were packing their things. Then she remembered Beta talking about traveling soon.

She heard her name being shouted and she was abruptly engulfed in a bear hug by Lydia: ''Oh my God! Are you okay!? Beta told us he found you half frozen last night!''

Amelie looked down: ''yeah…''

Her friend squeezed her arm and gave her a sad smile: ''It's okay…come with me; I need help with my stuff and we'll talk.

xxxxxx

*24th of December, of few hours later*

Lydia and herself were walking side by side and the teenager was chatting or rather, murmuring about this and that with her. They had talked a bit earlier about what happened to her last night, but Amelie didn't care to elaborate more on the subject. She was still tired and right now, she felt more like she was dragging herself in this snow rather than walking. Alpha, Beta and a few other high ranked members of the Whisperers were on horses; there were also carts, but those were full of things and materials.

For hours, they had been walking and she did not even know where they were heading.

Interrupting Lydia, she asked: ''Where are we going?''

'' Ah… I think it's a bit west from here…It's an abandoned motel: we always stay there for the winter. ''

Amelie hummed and the teenager resumed her whispering. The young woman remained lost in her thoughts for the next two hours of traveling; it was a light pull on her sleeve that drew back her attention. Lydia was nodding at her left with her chin; Amelie turned her head and saw Beta on his horse near her. The man was holding a bottle of water to her: ''Are you okay? We'll walk for another hour or two, then we'll stop for the night.''

Amelie ignored him and his water and glared in front of her. The man sighed and kicked his horse's flanks. Her friend was staring at her: ''well…I guess things will settle at some point…''

''Yeah: when I kill him.'' She growled.

As Beta had said, they walked for two more hours and then they stopped; Amelie was practically sleeping on her feet. Everyone installed their beddings and tents and then a huge fire was built. Food was gathered and meat was cooked as all the Whisperers reunited to eat together.

As she predicted, soon, Beta came to sit beside her, their shoulders touching. The pair didn't say anything until the large man offered her extra food, as he always did. Amelie didn't move or spoke a word.

''Don't be stubborn. Take it.''

She looked away and distanced herself from him. Frustrated, the man rose and ordered: ''Come with me.''

The young woman looked up at him and didn't move a muscle. The man's mouth was set in a hard line: ''Don't make me drag you back to my tent.'' He threatened.

She knew he could do it and he would…the Whisperer could easily pick her up and place her on his shoulder… The girl felt so exhausted…what was the point of fighting him now? Resigned, Amelie slowly rose and waited for him to move so she could follow. Nodding to her, Beta turned around and headed toward his sleeping place. Arrived, he opened the tent's door and held it open for her. Grimly, she entered the tent, removed her boots and curled up under the blankets as far as she could place herself. The man then came in and did the same.

''Come closer… you're sleeping here so let's share warmth. '' he said after a few minutes

When she didn't move or respond, he growled, ready to become more aggressive. However, he noticed she didn't react as he crawled closer and understood that she had fallen asleep. The man grumbled and pulled her into his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events or thoughts**

 **warning : this chapter contains Non-Con. If this makes you feel uncomfortable, do not read.**

* * *

26th of December

They traveled for another day and a half after their first stop and they finally arrived to the Whisperers' winter place. Not much had happened in between; Amelie had walked with Lydia and would pass out, exhausted in Beta's tent after supper. She was glad they had reached their destination. Somehow, she had hoped she would recognize this abandoned hotel, that she would be able to situate herself and maybe leave…it wasn't the case. The group had traveled West for all this time and Amelie was completely disoriented.

The people were relieved to arrive and her, she was curious. When her friend had told her it was an abandoned hotel, she had imagined something near the road, with gas pumps and a convenient store…not this. She was certain it had been long forgotten before the apocalypse; the building looked very ancient and it was standing in the middle of the forest. Half the windows were condemned and the stones were discolored and covered in graffities; the building might have been red at some point. Excited, Lydia dragged her inside: ''Oh. It's so much better here; it's warmer, it's safer, we have a close access to water…we can have rooms.''

Her eyebrows slightly rose: ''I can have a room?''

''Hum…well…with Beta, I guess…'' She mumbled.

'' Where can I sleep then, if not in a room?''

Lydia grabbed her arm: 'Just…stay with him…He won't let you go elsewhere…you know it.'' She said softly.

Just as the teenager was saying this, a man appeared, taking her other arm: '' Follow me.''

''Where?'' she asked as she was dragged away.

However, the man didn't answer and pulled her toward the stairs, heading to the upper floors. They skipped the second floor and went to the third one, the pair turned left and the man leading her stopped in front of a wooden door. All the while, Amelie had looked around; the wallpapers were falling here and there, it was smelling of humidity, everything was discolored…There were even holes in the walls in some places. Without even knocking, the man opened the door and lightly shoved her into the room, closing the door behind her. The young woman glanced around and sighed in relief when she saw there was no one here. Her joy didn't last long; all Beta's things were here… Amelie slowly stepped forward, observing the spacious room: there were two windows and one of them was blocked with planks; on her right, there was a table, a chair and a kind of rack from which was hanging clothes and other stuff. She rotated her head on the left: there was a large bed frame, on which a pelt, a sleeping bag and blankets were resting. There was an old fireplace with a pile of wood beside it. Walking around in the room, Amelie noticed for the first time a bucket of water, a bowl and rags under the unbroken window; the same she had used to clean Beta's wounds.

She looked down at herself; she was filthy and disgusting after days of walking; she hadn't had a bath in a long time…She glanced at the door and listened; she would be alone for a while…As if afraid, the young woman quietly approached the water and slowly began to disrobe. Amelie poured water in the bowl and grabbed a cloth. She washed her face and upper body first, then her intimate areas before scrubbing her feet. She began to dress again and then decided to wash her back so she knelt and-

''I see you've made yourself comfortable.''

Startled, she quickly turned around, hiding her breast with her arms and hands. Reddening, she rapidly grabbed her long sleeves shirt and put it on before rising to her feet.

''Don't stop on my account.'' The man said as he observed her with interest in his eyes.

Amelie put back on the leather around her wrists and her gloves, all the while keeping an eye on the man who was slowly coming closer.

''Stay there!'' She practically barked at him.

He halted. Puffing her chest and raising her stare to his, she declared: ''I'm not living here with you.''

The man slightly squinted his eyes: ''Yes, you are.'' He advanced on her and the young woman refused to move, bravely standing up to him. Beta walked toward her until their chests almost touched: '' You will stay here with me. You will live with me; I think I've made that clear before.''

When she just glared at him, he raised a hand to caress her cheek, but she quickly evaded the offending limb. He tried to touch her again and the scenario repeated itself. He chuckled and turned his back on her to go directly to the fireplace. The man began to assemble the wood, preparing the place for a fire.

Amelie watched him and slowly headed toward the door. As she reached it, she glanced over her shoulder; the fire was now lit. Placing her hand on the handle, she twisted it and pulled; the door didn't budge. She tried again more aggressively; the result was the same.

He had…locked the freaking door?!

Furious, she abruptly turned to him; he was staring at her. '' Open this door immediately.'' She ordered in a low, dangerous voice.

He slid a hand in his long coat and pulled out a key from a pocket before dangling it in front of him. ''Come here.''

… _you will regret this_. He will regret wanting to play that game with her. She didn't even walk to him; she _sprinted_ , out for blood. Her hand reached for the key, but he evaded her; Amelie had predicted this and quickly turned on herself elbowing him in the stomach. The man bent forward with a groan; she took the arm holding the key and kneed it with force. The key flew in the air; she grabbed it and jumped away from Beta. This one had an incredulous look on his face as he rubbed his arm.

She headed toward the door, but was suddenly pulled back; she stumbled for a few feet. Beta stood between her and the door, blocking the way: '' You're going nowhere tonight.''

Amelie placed the key into one of her pants pockets and raised her fists.

Xxxxxx

*ten minutes later*

Violently, she landed on her back with Beta on top of her in front of the fireplace, sweaty and tired. His hand reached into her cargo, grabbing the key; he was breathing hard above her, but easily kept her in place.

''Why are you so defiant and difficult?!'' he groaned.

''Get lost!'' She hissed angry and afraid when she couldn't get him off of her.

He chuckled, removed his skin mask and buried his face in her neck before flipping her on her belly. One of his hands was gripping her breast and the other was pulling at her pants already. The man brought his mouth to her ear:

'' I'll show you again that you're my woman.''

Xxxxxx

*30th of December*

Amelie was getting down the stairs, dodging a few Whisperers sitting here and there on the steps. She felt soreness in her body and rolled her shoulders and neck as if it could get rid of the discomfort. Beta was diligent about taking her, it would seem, as often as he could. The night of their fight for the key had been painful and very unpleasant for her… that night, he had raped her in front of the fireplace, rather brutally while placing all of his weight on her. Afterward, she had just turned on her side to stare at flames, trying to calm her shaky breaths. Following this bad experience, the young woman decided to not fight him anymore… He would take her anyway and she couldn't escape at the moment. As if to make a point, when she wasn't struggling against him, the man was being a lot more gentler and she usually wasn't hurt. It was still unpleasant and humiliating to bend to him, but at least, she wouldn't be harmed.

Now, on the first floor, her eyes searched for Alpha and they found her; the woman was talking to three scouts. Amelie approached, but waited patiently for them to be done before speaking.

''Alpha?''

The tall, bald woman faced her and the girl lightly bow her head: ''Yes, Huntress?''

Huntress? She wouldn't be called by her own name anymore, was that it now?

Alpha smiled: ''Don't make that face…we don't use names here, remember… What did you want?''

'' I am asking permission to go hunting.''

The chief's brows rose: ''Why? I hadn't planned to send a hunting party before a week at least…and we just arrived. Don't you want to rest a little?''

Yeah, but she mostly wanted to get away from an abusing man and his unwanted attentions.

'' It was heavily snowing until two days ago…the animals will be out now and hungry. It will also be easier for us to follow any tracks at this moment.'' She said as an excuse.

Alpha slowly nodded: ''It's a good reasoning, I guess… I'll warn the men and you'll leave as soon as you're ready. ''

Amelie immediately searching for Tracker and Fisher, her hunting comrades. She found them sitting around her fire on the first floor, among other Whisperers.

''Hey! Get ready, were going hunting.'' She informed them.

They grumbled a bit, but got up nonetheless.

Xxxxxx

* 3rd of January, 2019*

''I said no.'' Negan growled lowly as he sat at his desk.

Chloe leaned on it, showing a little bit more her cleavage: ''But Negan…it's been 3 months…Will you stay sad and single for the rest of your life?'' She murmured a bit too sweetly.

He sighed: ''I don't fucking know Chloe. Get out of my office and I swear to fucking God if Jenny comes here too…you'll both end up guarding the fence!'' He threatened.

''Oh alright'' the woman pouted as she left swinging her hips a bit exaggeratedly.

Xxxxxx

He slammed his hammer again and again on the iron, making it more solid and wiped his sweaty brow. The man took a step back to admire his work; this sword would be the toughest and sharpest of them all. Raphael had made it a bit longer and larger; it would take some time and practice to get used to it. It was a heavy thing…but it would be deadly. The man stood straight, staring at his new weapon: he would find his little sister. Everyone thought she was dead…it was the logical thing to think; three months now…three months she had gone missing. It was almost a fact at this point that she wouldn't come back, but deep inside he felt she wasn't dead. Maybe it was because they were blood related or something. He just knew. He knew and he would bring her back.

xxxxxx

They were on their way back with a boar and a few rabbits. When Fisher came close to her. Tracker didn't like to chat much and was more reserved while his companion was a lot friendlier.

''So…'' He started.

Amelie glanced at him: ''What is it?''

Fisher was a middle-aged man, he could be 35 just like he could be 45; he was one of those people who had an ageless face. Not that she was seeing his face often because of the dead skin covering it most of the time. He always seemed to be in a good mood.

'' I am glad that you're with Beta.''

The young woman sighed loudly and rolled her eyes: ''Well, I'm not.'' She mumbled as she looked down.

He patted her shoulder: '' Listen…I know it wasn't exactly your choice…I know it's not easy for you: I saw the bruises on your wrists when you changed last night. What I mean is: take advantage of the situation.''

Amelie remained silent so he continued.

'' A few men wanted you for themselves and a lot more wanted to get rid of you for protecting Lydia and refusing to comply with them. Beta is a the second in command here and one huge, scary motherfucker; you'll be safe now. '' he explained as they kept walking through the forest, pulling the dead animal behind them.

''Fisher…You don't understand. You can't; you're not a woman…and you're not in my situation. I have a man back at home…a man I care about. A brother and a kid…And now I'm here and I must bow, be meek and fucking docile with a man, a stranger. A man that has all the power over me in any sense of the term.''

''I know Huntress…And I know the real reason why we went hunting so soon; you wanted to get away from our giant freak. You'll see, it'll get better with time. He's not half bad as he looks when he's not ordering us all around or threatening to kill someone.'' The man said with a chuckle to cheer her up and probably to reassure her too.

She averted her eyes again: '' If you say so…''

The trio arrived to the hotel a few hours later, exhausted by their journey. As soon as they were seen, the animals were taken from them, ready to be butchered. Amelie just wanted to clean herself and a bed…unfortunately, she could only find that in one place. Dragging her feet, she entered the hotel and slowly made her way to the stairs. She had only reached the second floor when she heard: ''So, you're back.''

Amelie raised her head; Beta stood there and for once, he had left behind his long trench coat. The young woman just hummed in response and she let him approach her, he stopped on the step after hers: '' You left quite suddenly…'' he said almost accusingly.

''I wanted to hunt.''

By the set of his mouth and the look in his eyes, she could tell he didn't believe that excuse. The man lightly pulled on a strand of hair hanging in her face: ''Go to our room; I'll be back in a few minutes.''

She wanted to yell in his face that she wasn't a dog, but she just wished to lay down and pass out. The young woman remained silent and climbed the stairs to HIS room. Pushing the door open, she slowly entered and sprawled on the only chair in the room; an old thing that threatened to break at any moment. Bending her head backward, she sighed and stared at the fireplace; she wouldn't be able to go in the forest for at least another two or three weeks…She would have to bear Beta's attentions for all that time…

Just as those thoughts were going around in her head, the door opened and the man came in. He made a straight line to her and immediately, his hands were on her: ''Your clothes are soaked.''

No shit. She knew that; she was wearing them.

Moving to the fireplace, Beta started to revive the fire by putting more wood into it.

'' Come here and remove your clothing; you'll get sick if you don't.''

Grumbling, she dragged herself there and sat heavily in front of the flames before taking off her gloves and slowly unzipping her vest. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when the man deposed a heavy bucket of water beside her; he then came back with a bowl and a rag. The young woman went to pick up the cloth, but the tall man stopped her: ''I'll do that.''

She glanced at him over her shoulder and noticed he had taken off his skin mask: ''I'd rather not…''

The glare he shot toward her was enough to quiet her and so she sighed and let him do. Amelie was only wearing her sport bra and her boxers at the moment and even though there was a fire in front of her, the cold water made her shiver as soon as it touched her skin.

''It's not your hot water…but it's better than nothing…'' He mumbled as he rubbed the right side of her neck and behind her ear.

She didn't answer, but hissed when he pressed one finger on a bruise just under her left shoulder blade: ''What is that? Did one of the men did that?'' He asked his voice now hard.

Amelie shrugged: ''No…The boar charged me when we shot it and I jumped to the side to dodge it and I've fallen hard on my back….And also, I can clean myself. Alone.''

The man snorted and kept washing her: '' I had told Fisher to keep an eye on you…And I'm washing you because I want to…''he paused. ''…you left abruptly 6 days ago…just like that…Were you trying to… I don't know…get away from me?''

As he said that, his free hand reached around and slid under her sport bra; she tensed. The man bent a bit over her, hiding his face into her neck and hair, nuzzling her.

''…And I don't know why…I've been treating you real good, since you've arrived here…'' He drawled.

''I didn't ' _arrive_ ' here if you remember.'' She growled.

She yelped when she was suddenly lifted and deposed on the old, creaking bed among a pile of blankets. Amelie raised herself on her elbows, glaring at him: he stood beside the bed, staring down at her. The tall man removed his boots and then his shirt: '' You're still stuck on that…'' He crawled on the bed and over her: '' you'll have to accept the situation at some point. ''

Amelie only grumbled and turned her head away, avoiding his unwanted kiss. He licked her from the middle of her chest to her collarbone and then her throat: " for once...let yourself enjoy this...forget your loyalty to a man you won't see again, forget about these communities...give yourself to me...completely."

How could he say such things after all he had done? How was she supposed to forget what was the most important to her?

xxxxxx

He stared in the night from the top of the fence: he hadn't taken a watch shift in a very long time. Being the boss had its perks. Now, he didn't mind so much to keep an eye on the things surrounding the Sanctuary. Negan heard footsteps coming from behind him and slowly turned; it was Raphael. The man had been looking...weary lately and somehow, a determined glint had entered his eyes. Amelie's brother approached him: "isn't there someone else to do this job in your place?"

" i needed to think and watching over the Sanctuary is my fucking job, so..."

The solid and serious man that was Raphael was staring at him when Negan glanced over his shoulder: " I know I have been cold to you in the last months; but when I have learned about you and my sister...I didn't know how to react. "

"You don't fucking have to tell me these things...I know where you stand and why." He mumbled.

Raphael placed a hand on his shoulder: "but I do. I don't hate you or anything. "

To change the topic, the leader pointed at the sword pummel above his brother in law's shoulder: " it looks heavy as fuck."

He noticed the tip of the weapon almost reached Raphael's knees...this thing was huge.

He nodded: "I will kill those who have taken my little sister with it and-"

"-and nothing because Amelie wasn't taken; she's -"

Raphael shoved him and snarled: " Amelie is alive! I know it! She was too careful and skilled to be killed by the dead; someone or a group took her! I will find them, kill them and bring her back." He vowed.

Xxxxxx

*1st of February 2019*

A week passed, then another, one more hunt and finally, a few more days and there she was grimacing at her poor attempt at making bread.

"It's...not that bad." Lydia muttered with an exaggerate smile.

Amelie spat the mouthful she had been about to swallow. "It's totally disgusting."

The teenager scratched her nape:" at least we didn't make a whole batch. Only those are ruined."

"Yeah. Well, let's go eat; I'm starving."

The Whisperers were assembled to take their meal on the first floor. A fire had been lit in the middle of the huge room. A large pot was on it and she didn't know what was cooking, but it smelled good. Most people were already served and eating, sitting here and there. A pile of breads was resting on a nearby table. The pair grabbed two wooden plates and went to take their food before installing themselves close to the flames.

The girls began to eat, all the while chatting idly to fill the silence when suddenly, Lydia stopped in the middle of her story. The teenager was quickly glancing back and forth at a corner of the room.

Amelie swallowed her soup: " what is it? "

"I...shouldn't you...I don't know...sit with him?"

The older woman rotated her shoulders to look behind her-

Rapidly, Lydia pulled her arm, stopping her from turning: " i didn't say to look! "

Rolling her eyes, Amelie mumbled: " by ´him' I assume you mean Beta?"

The girl nodded hastily: " he's been glaring in our direction for sometimes now...and I can't tell for you, but having him giving us that look doesn't make me feel great..." she whispered almost fearfully.

The woman glanced down at her food with clouded eyes:" I don't care...why should I? What could he do to me that he hasn't done yet?" She growled.

" …a lot more, believe me. "

Lydia's voice was tight and so Amelie took her warning seriously. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps halting behind her. Resolutely, she looked up: Beta was standing there, offering his hand to her...And the gesture was everything but an offer or help; it was a silent order. Heeding Lydia's previous words, she slowly placed her hand in his and the man pulled her to her feet. The room had become quiet and the Whisperers were all staring at them: Amelie's face turned red. Almost solemnly, the pair walked to the stairs under everyone's eyes and meekly, the young woman let herself being led to his quarters.

Xxxxxx

Dully, she stared at the flames, feeling drowsy because of the warmth and the sex. Glued to her back, the man shifted slightly: " why aren't you bleeding?"

Amelie rolled her eyes: that was the kind of questions that sprouted out of his mouth once in a while...And she had to figure out what answer he wanted even if she had no clue of what he was talking about.

" because I haven't hurt myself?" She tried.

He tightened his hold around her chest:" that's not what I meant... For over 5 weeks, we've been together...you should have bled at least once by now... if my understanding of the woman body is right."

Oh. _That_ bleeding. Why did he notice and why did he want to know? She wasn't particularly inclined to discuss that with him.

Sighing, she explained: " I have been hungry a lot since I have arrived in your group. When women become too thin, their body stops menstruating...I guess it prevents a pregnancy in the wrong conditions. "

His left hand glided over her ribs:" it's true that you are-were a scrawny thing the first time I had you...you look better now. "

Yeah...she probably didn't look like much at the end of December... Amelie hated his guts, but she had to admit that she had been eating well since he had brought her to his bed. The woman had taken some weight and strength back and she was feeling better. Beta raised himself higher on one elbow and deposed his chin on her shoulder: " ...And who knows? Maybe you're not bleeding for another reason..."

The mere idea had her shuddering; certainly not here and not with him. She shook him off: " No. It's not that. "

Chuckling lowly, the man nuzzled her temple: " How can you be so sure? I've had you morning and night since we've arrived here..."

Amelie's cheeks caught fire: " I just...know."

Right? She would know if she was pregnant...wouldn't she feel it or have some kind of changes? Symptomes?

One of his hands trailed down toward her intimate parts: '' Perhaps we should try harder…''

The young woman tensed, unwilling to receive him again and Beta felt it; he retracted his hand: ''I will not force you if you don't want this.''

Amelie snorted; he had proven to her many times that her willingness or lack of it wasn't an issue for him.

He shifted and rubbed his cheek on hers: '' You know your place now…I don't need to show it to you anymore.''

''you're a sick fuck-'' She growled as he tightened his hold on her.

'' -I'm a man. The first time I saw you, I wanted to kill you, it was my duty, but I had no bow. I settled for watching you. ''

Quietly, Amelie listened, curious

'' The next time, I had a bow, but after observing you, your life wasn't what I wanted anymore. So I just followed you… A few weeks after, fate helped me in one of his wicked ways and a dozen of us died because of a quarrel with another group…and then we needed more hunters; it gave me a good excuse to not end your life and even more…to take you and bring you among us. The day I first saw you swimming naked in that river…'' He gripped her chin to make her look at him: ''…I knew you would be mine. ''

Wrenching her face away, she closed her eyes when Beta kept speaking: ''…And since you have been impossible to deal with. You're impulsive. You fight. You're stubborn. Even when I tried, more than once, to be civil with you. Even after I offered you food and clothes.''

Amelie turned on herself and snarled: '' You took the wrong woman. You had no rights, still don't have any on me. I am a free person!''

He pinned her beneath him; his face was severe: '' I am a Whisperer. We take what we want if we're strong enough to take it. I wanted you and I took you: end of the story. ''

It would seem so. Amelie averted her eyes and murmured: ''…but I just want to go back home…I just want to hug my kid, my brother and…my companion.''

Hearing her sad voice, the man lost his hard expression and nuzzled her throat again: '' I can give you a home…I can give you as many kids as you want…every Whisperer is your brother or your sister…And _I am_ your companion.''

Xxxxxx

*10th of February*

Raphael bent and avoided a flying knife before crawling behind a flipped table. What was this madness? Someone flew over him and the man hurried away to find a better hiding place. How did it come to this?! They were just sitting and conversing around tables and in less than five minutes, it had come to this!

The Saviors and Alexandria still had some…hard feelings toward each other, apparently. When Raphael looked over the table, he saw Negan and Rick rolling together on the ground; there was a mêlée on his left. Michonne stood there on the side, her katana ready. The Canadian almost laughed when he saw Theo, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, as if it was an everyday event he was used to. The kid almost looked bored; he truly had been raised by Amelie and Negan.

The man glanced around again with a sigh; it wouldn't get better without an intervention. Raphael rose to his full height and unsheathed his new sword before walking in the middle of the fight. A few people stopped fighting at the sight of him, but it wasn't enough. Taking a deep breath in, he swung his large blade before smashing it on a table and breaking it in two: ''STOP!'' he roared.

The small mob halted their battling to stare at him, surprised.

Negan rose from the ground, slicking back his black hair; he spat blood on the ground: ''Well done, mister Martel.''

Rick stood as well and wiped his mouth: ''Idiot.''

''Fuck you, Prick.''

Raphael growled and tapped his sword on the floor: ''Enough now! We all reunited because we need each other. Because each one of us is lacking in either food or material. We reunited for the good of our communities. '' He reminded them.

Michonne approached him: ''He's right so let's finish our business here. Stop acting like children.''

The men grumbled a bit, but complied under the harsh glare of Michonne. However, Raphael was reassured; things were getting increasingly tensed between the communities.

Xxxxxx

He watched her as she learned to make arrows with Tracker and Fisher, focused on the task. The two men were sitting on each side of her, happy to teach the young woman and he knew she was safe between these two.

''You wanted to see me, Beta?''

The tall man glanced at the graying woman approaching him; she was an unpleasant character, but she had been a nurse before…she was useful.

''Yes. '' He pointed at Amelie with his chin: ''She's not well.''

The old woman snorted: '' You'll have to be more precise than that big man.''

Beta glared at her and growled: '' She's not well. '' he repeated.'' Go talk with her. Interrogate her.''

Smirking, she drawled: ''oh…I see… She's not open to you eh? ''

The look the man gave her was enough to shut her up and she slowly recoiled: ''Alright…I'll have a lil chat with your lady.'' She chuckled.

Amelie was listening to Fisher as he explained to her how to carve arrows from wood.

''You see, you need to use straight branches from good trees. Maple trees or oaks; hard wood. ''

Tracker leaned over: ''…And we use bird feathers to stabilize it. Anything work really.''

Amelie was about to respond to that when a croaking voice interrupted them: ''Gentlemen, may I borrow this girl, for a moment?''

Fisher frowned: ''What for? ''

The old woman shrugged: ''It's the big guy that sent me: you want to ask him?''

The men became quiet at the mention of Beta and again, the newcomer spoke: ''That's what I thought. With me Huntress, we need to talk.''

''Go.'' Tracker told her.

Amelie rose and the old woman grabbed her arm before pulling her behind her. The girl didn't know this woman, but she wasn't particularly inclined to trust her. Something about her was off; she had grotesque traits, her hair was unevenly cut.

''So, what do you want?''

''Don't be so rude little miss; it's your man that was worried about you.''

The Canadian groaned: ''He's not my man. ''

''Tche…that's not really up to you, darling. Now, now…'' They stood in retreat in an empty room; the older woman brought her closer to the window. ''Tell me what's wrong.''

Amelie crossed her arms: ''Nothing is wrong.''

'' My name is Martha…'' She patted her arm: ''Don't be stubborn; if Beta of all people asked me to check on you, it's that something isn't right. So, now tell me.''

The girl averted her eyes before muttering: '' I've been throwing up. A lot. I'm tired…I always feel like sleeping.''

Martha hummed: ''You throw up, you say…You've eaten something you shouldn't have?''

''No…I've been eating the same things as everyone else.''

''You vomit after your meals? Any diarrhea?''

She shook her head: ''No…I'm feeling fine. It's just the morning I feel nauseous and in the middle of the afternoon also. ''

''Are you eating at all?''

Amelie slid a hand over her face: ''Yeah…I'm hungry all the time. I swear I could eat twice as I am now.''

The old nurse grinned: ''aaahhh… When was the last time you had your periods?''

The girl scowled: ''I didn't bleed since October. Not enough food around…'' she mumbled.

Rubbing her chin, Martha said: ''well, you could be pregnant.''

Frantically, she shook her head again: '' No. I told you I haven't bled since October. It's impossible.''

The graying Whisperer whistled: '' I wouldn't say impossible. I'm sure you've been fed quite well since the big guy decided you were his…And apparently, he mounts you more than a horse, so…''

Her cheeks caught fire and her whole face became red. Martha laughed crudely: ''Don't make that face; you know…there are bedrooms besides and under yours and this hotel is old.''

She stepped closer and cupped her cheeks before suddenly pressing on her breast. Amelie jumped back :''ouch. What are you doing?''

'' It's sensitive, hum?'' She smirked. ''Don't give me that look; you know my verdict. You got a bun in the oven, darling.''


	13. Chapter 13

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events or thoughts**

* * *

Amelie left the older woman behind, not at all saddened to part way with this crude, old witch. What she was saying wasn't without sense; it simply wasn't logic given the situation. When she stepped foot into the communal room, she arrived just on time to see Beta hauling a man outside. Judging by the guy's expression, he hadn't much longer to live. What had that poor fellow done to deserve death? She didn't know. It might have been Alpha's orders. A gurgled scream was heard and she shivered before walking near Tracker and Fisher and taking her bow.

''I'm going to check the snares. I'll be back soon. ''

The young woman walked toward the exit and as she went outside, she saw Beta standing above the now dead man lying in his own blood. Amelie avoided his eyes and hurried in the forest, eager to be away from there. The traps they had set were close to the abandoned hotel, the farthest one was situated maybe 500 meters away. She found them all and of the six snares, only two had a rabbit in it and one was half eaten. Amelie sighed and threw away what was left of that poor animal. Looking at the tracks in the snow around she concluded a fox or a coyote was responsible. At least, it wasn't a walker…

Suddenly, the young woman heard the sound of moving branches and looked around quietly. She saw nothing, but noticed the bushes where the noise came from were slightly shaking. Slowly, she drew an arrow from her quiver and prepared it on her bow. The thing hiding there was about to come out…Amelie held her breath and pulled back the string of her bow…and deflated when a partridge waddled out of the bush. Quickly, she shot it and went to retrieve the bird, grumbling all the while at the fright it had caused her.

''Nice shot.'' A low voice congratulated her.

Startled, she abruptly jumped back and turned as she armed another arrow, ready to kill. The string was fully drawn back and her weapon was now aiming at Beta, whose hands and forearms were still covered in blood. She narrowed her eyes; one shot and he'd be dead. A shot he couldn't possibly dodge at this short distance…Amelie pulled back the string a little more; it wasn't worth it. Now wasn't the time: they would know it was her and they would kill her. She couldn't run from here; she had no idea where she was. The woman lowered her weapon.

''Don't do that again…''She mumbled as she bent to grab the now dead partridge.

'' I didn't mean to scare you. You keep one of these for us?'' he questioned.

With a flat, indifferent voice, she asked: ''Which one do you prefer? Chicken or rabbit?''

''Take the one you want.''

Amelie placed the partridge in her bag and headed past the tall man: ''Chicken it is…''

However, Beta gripped her arm, stopping her and making her tensed nervously: ''I wouldn't do that to you; you know it, right?''

She knew what he was talking about and she didn't believe him one second. He was Alpha's most trusted man and he executed her every word, also preaching her way of life and her leadership. Both being shitty in her opinion. Knowing that wrenching her arm out of his grasp would anger him, Amelie remained unmoving.

'' I was often told that I am impulsive. I'm bound to do something stupid one day that will displease your chief or even you, you know. '' She confessed quietly.

Changing the subject, the Whisperer released her arm and inquired about her chat with Martha: '' Did you talk with the old nurse?''

The young woman began to walk again: ''Yeah; I don't like her.''

Following, the man kept asking questions: ''And? ''

She gave him a look:'' And what? That old witch is out of her mind.''

Beta chuckled: ''I see she told you things you either didn't want to hear or didn't like. ''

''I'm not sick and I'm not feeling sick either; I don't understand why you got her to talk to me.'' She growled.

'' You throw up almost every day; you take naps and yet you fall asleep at night as soon as you lie down…And you don't have your periods.''

'' We eat all kind of weird stuff here; no wonder I might be puking once in a while and being around you bunch of freaks is tiring, what can I say? And I've explained to you why I'm not bleeding every month.''

Glancing at him, she could see his patience was running thin and she perceived it in his tone as he spoke again: ''What did Martha say?''

She sighed deeply: ''She thinks I'm pregnant.''

The man stopped walking: ''Really?''

Amelie continued on her path, ignoring him: ''Yeah, unless she was simply telling a bad joke. '' she grumbled.

Arrived, she tossed the hare at the woman in charge of preparing the meat: this one caught it with a surprised look and Amelie walked upstairs. Beta had stopped following her a while back, which was a great thing. She entered their room and prepared the fireplace before going out again to arrange the bird. It took her about 15 minutes, she rinsed the now featherless skin and she put the wastes in the designed bucket for them. Going back up, she thought how good the meat would be and was already salivating for it. Once more in the room, she searched in Beta's things for the long barbecue fork he had for some reason and a small knife. She cut a few pieces of flesh and placed them on the fork before beginning to cook them above the fire. Amelie repeated the process a few times, placing the meat in a wooden plate and a morsel in her mouth every now and then. The young woman did that until there was no more meat on the carcass.

Beta finally arrived and eagerly joined her near the fireplace when he saw what she was doing and removed his mask and long coat. Pushing the plate between them to share, she started to eat silently and so did he.

'' The bird was the right choice…''

Yeah…She tried not to imagine it fried in butter, seasoned with salt and pepper and so she simply hummed in response.

Amelie was done before him; she had left the man more pieces of meat; it was only fair after all, considering their respective size.

Yawning, she removed her boots; it was always like that after lunchtime…her eyelids and her limbs would start to feel heavy and the urge to sleep would become increasingly stronger. Once her boots were off, she discarded her vest and belt and she loosened her ponytail before crawling on the bed. The tall man glanced at her all the while even though he knew perfectly her routine now.

After only a few minutes, she felt herself completely relaxed and half asleep already. It changed when the bed dipped on one side; Beta was sitting on the blankets and was removing his boots too.

What was he doing?

He pulled off his long-sleeved shirt and climbed next to her, wriggling until his chest was glued to her back. The Whisperer placed his arm around her; apparently, he intended to stay for a while.

''What are you doing?''

'' I'm resting. ''

'' You never do that in the afternoon usually…''She pointed out.

Beta laid his chin on her head: ''A man can take a nap with his woman, no?''

He was being overly affectionate; he wasn't like that unless they just had sex. She muttered a response and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't long though before the man started to caress her. She scoffed internally; it's not _rest_ he wanted… Soon, Amelie was turned on her back, but she protested: '' M'trying to sleep…''

''Hum…After.'' He breathed on the skin of her chest.

The young woman grumbled again, but let him do and even helped him with their clothes. Things between them had been easier on this side after their conversation about him 'showing her, her place' as he had said. The man didn't force her like he did before or as often as he used to. Amelie understood that if he wanted her, he would take her, but he preferred her to be willing and being willing meant not being hurt and lately it also meant receiving pleasure. She might despise him and his group, but she was only human after all. If she could gain something out of this mess, she would.

The Whisperer took his time, apparently not in a hurry to do anything else. Twenty minutes later, the man finished and laid his head on her chest, spent. Amelie shifted a bit as Beta rested on her; he was heavy.

Amelie yawned again.

''You can sleep, now.'' The man said with a smug air.

She rolled her eyes; such an arrogant man.

They stayed like this for a while until the door of the room suddenly opened; the young woman yelped, but the Whisperer simply raised his head.

Amelie tried to hide herself under his body, embarrassed at being caught in this position.

'' What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?'' Beta growled menacingly.

The intruder took a step back: ''I'm sorry Beta; Alpha ordered me to come and get you. The others are finally here! ''

What!? What others?

The man above her raised himself on his elbows and she crawled further under him: ''Tell him to go; I'm naked! '' She hissed.

As if he remembered her presence, he looked down at her then back at the new comer: ''Leave now; I'll be downstairs in a minute.''

Beta left the bed and she turned on herself covering her form with the blankets.

''Get up; you're coming with me.''

She sighed: ''no…I'd rather stay here.''

'' You're coming. '' he repeated.

Amelie rose from the bed and dressed; she didn't even sleep a little. The pair headed toward the door: ''Why do I have to go?''

'' Our group is finally complete; I want you to meet everyone.''

The woman glanced away.

As they got down the stairs, the duo heard the commotion on the first floor. Amelie saw new faces as the people talked excitedly in the common room. Looking around, she could count about 15 new people here, people she didn't recognize.

A large man with a thick beard walked to them: ''Beta! You filthy dog! Come hug your friend!'' He exclaimed.

For one of the first time since she was here, she saw Beta smiling: '' Son of a bitch. How have you been, Buck?''

They clasped their forearms together and bumped their shoulders together in that weird way the men hugged. Amelie stayed behind not to thrilled to discover there were more of them. The bearded man saw her standing there: ''Oh…and who might this be? I haven't seen you before.''

''I'm no one.'' She grumbled unhappily.

Beta grabbed her shoulder and brought her against him: ''She's our new hunter and my woman. She has arrived here a few months ago.''

She mentally snorted; yeah right…like she had willingly joined those freaks.

Buck observed her: ''my, my…isn't she charming with that glare and this angry expression. Perfect for you my friend.'' He joked and then elbowed the tall man in the ribs: ''We used to share remember? We could perpetuate the tradition…''

She felt the hair on her nape rising: ''You touch me and I'll kill you.'' Amelie said flatly.

Beta chuckled and his friend burst out laughing and moved toward the others: ''You sure know how to pick them. Now come; we have a lot to talk about!''

Amelie watched them go and she tried to find Lydia; the girl was talking with another teenager that looked to be part of the new comers. The young woman walked closer and touched her shoulder: ''Hey.''

Lydia immediately faced her: ''Hey! I was speaking about you just now. '' She pointed at her friend: ''This is Tiana; she arrived here 10 minutes ago.''

They saluted each other and Amelie asked: '' Are you always dividing your group like that?''

Tiana nodded: ''Yeah; Alpha says it's to cover more ground and we usually leave in September; we have crops down farther south.''

''Yes and they also watch the herd and make it bigger.'' Lydia added.

The Canadian frowned: ''The herd?''

''That's how we fight back against hostile communities; we have a herd of Biters that we keep a few kilometers away from here.''

Tiana confirmed her words:'' Yep. That's kind of why we were late; some escaped and we had to bring them back in…Buck wanted the help of a few men here to help with that and secure the place. ''

The Whisperers were keeping a herd of walkers? Like fucking domesticated pets!?

''How many?'' she whispered.

Alpha's daughter shrugged: ''I don't know…a thousand? A bit more?''

''A thousand? Are you kidding?! We have like two or three thousand! Get your numbers right, girl!'' Tiana corrected.

That could be very problematic…weren't they aware of the danger of doing this?! What if the herd broke free of wherever they were?! They would ravage their surroundings, miles around them! Sure they didn't care since they were wearing dead people skins and being ignored by the dead… They couldn't be more than 60 kilometers away from the Sanctuary and the other communities…She had to warn someone. Her heart tightened in her chest; she couldn't anything…Amelie didn't even know where she was!

Lydia grabbed her hand: ''Are you alright? You look a bit pale.''

She shook her head: ''I'm okay…I'm just not feeling well again.'' She lied.

Taking a step back, Tiana questioned her: ''Are you sick?!''

Her friend pushed her: ''Don't be silly; she's not sick…it's something else, if you get what I mean…''

It took a few seconds before Tiana realized: ''Ohhh…I see. Who's the lucky man?''

''Beta.''

Tiana whistled and moved her hand from left to right as if she was burnt: ''Ouch; he has always scared me. You're a brave one to put up with him.''

The only answer she gave was a short sigh and the rest of the day was spent tranquilly.

That night, even after a good supper and sex, she couldn't sleep after all the information she had received that day. The Whisperers were really keeping hundreds and hundreds of walkers and they used them as weapon to wipe out anyone that dared face them. Lydia had told her they had exterminated many groups that way, walls or no walls.

Amelie had spent hours thinking about it and how she had to tell someone. She had to go back home now it was urgent! The young woman laid on her right side with Beta's arm resting heavily on her waist. The bastard always went to sleep in a matter of minutes…

She wriggled again to try to find a more comfortable position when she heard: ''Why aren't you sleeping? It's the middle of the night…''

The woman didn't respond.

Propping himself on his elbow, he stared at her face in the dark: ''We've been in bed for the last 4 hours and I know you haven't slept…What's the problem? Are you feeling sick?''

''I…I don't know…''

She could never lie to him; the man always knew when she was lying.

Gently, he grasped her shoulder and pulled her to face him: '' I know something is bothering you…I hear it in your voice. Is it because of Buck and what he said? He was joking…and I would not share you with anyone.''

Amelie averted her eyes: ''It's not that…It's…''

He would know if she lied; she had to find something.

'' It's this place. '' she murmured.

''What do you mean?''

'' It's this place and this group…It's not a safe place to have a baby or to raise a child.''

Her voice had been shaking a bit; she just hoped he would believe her words. The young woman almost released a breath of relief when his eyes softened.

The Whisperer drew her against his chest: ''I will protect you and any child we have; you will too. ''

Could he be so stupid and blind? It was the worse environment ever for children.

''Living outside like animals is not good for an infant or a toddler; it's dangerous. Anything could snatch a young kid in the forest like this…anyone could hurt a child in the open like that. You barely have food for everyone…'' she said on a desperate tone.

The more she thought about it, the more she was getting worried about being pregnant and having to raise a child in these conditions. She had to go and soon, before she looks like she had swallowed a soccer ball.

Beta hushed her and tightened his hold on her: ''It's your maternal instinct speaking; any place will never be good or safe enough to your eyes right now. You'll just have to trust me. ''

''What if we have a girl, hum? What will happen when she gets older? You'll just let her get raped by other men because she's weaker? You'll let her get abused and say it's the rules?'' she spat.

''Calm yourself…'' He petted her hair, ''…I will not let anyone hurt my children, girl or boy. '' The man pressed his cheek to her head: ''I'm glad you're thinking about those things; it means you'll be a good mother. ''

Now, she wanted to throw up; this sweet talk was making her sick, but what was twisting her stomach was the fact that he had used the word 'children' as in more than one kid.

''…and you're probably comparing the situation to what raising a kid was like Before. We can't compare it to that; it'll never be like that again; you have to understand.''

''It's not safe here…''she repeated.

The man sighed: ''Well… again; you'll have to trust me on this…and I guess we'll have to wait to see.''

Trust him…as if and they would certainly not see; she had to be out of here and soon. She had to warn the others about this gigantic herd of walkers.

Xxxxxx

*Three days later, 14th of February*

Amelie hurried out of bed to puke in the empty bowl near the window. She hated the mornings now…sometimes, she hadn't even woken up yet that she felt the nausea hit her violently. The young woman knelt and forced the meager rest of her supper out before coughing a few times.

''How do you feel?'' The man questioned from behind her.

''Like I just threw up.'' She declared flatly.

Beta walked closer and offered her a wooden cup filled with water: ''It won't last forever; I asked the nurse and she told me the nausea should leave after the first 3 or 4 months.''

She grumbled: ''Maybe…''

''Come now; we'll have breakfast…it has always helped you before.''

They ate with everyone, but Amelie noticed something; people were gathering stuff and taking their weapons. Alpha was standing before a few of her men obviously giving orders and instructions. What was going?

Someone grabbed her arm: '' They're leaving.'' Lydia informed her.

The young woman glanced at her curiously: ''Where? Why?''

'' The herd began dispersing and Buck needed more help. Mom is sending ten of our best men to solve the problem. They'll probably build a larger fence or reinforce it…maybe they'll have to kill a few Biters. ''

Amelie nodded: ''I see…I hope they will be able to secure the walkers.''

They better succeed.

She discussed with her friend for another fifteen minutes and Alpha climbed on a table. The leader raised her arms: ''Silence! I have an announcement to make.''

The Whisperers gathered around her, mumbling among themselves.

'' I am sending 10 of our men to help with our settlement in the south. It might be dangerous so say your goodbye before they depart. The strong will survive.'' Alpha spoke loudly.

The men who had been chosen for this mission started to head outside. Lydia dragged her: ''Come; we'll say goodbye.''

The Canadian accompanied her to the motel front yard, now full of people. She easily spotted Beta who stood a head above everyone else present. He saw her and headed her way, fully clad in his dead skin, his long coat and his knives. As soon as he was near her, he glanced at Lydia: ''Leave us for a moment.''

The teenager stepped back: ''Alright; talk to you later…''

'' You didn't need to scare her.''

The tall man stared down at her and raised her chin: ''Lydia has known me for a long time; I didn't try to even intimidate her and she knows it. ''

''Okay…''

''We'll be gone for a few days; probably 4 or 5 depending on the work that must be done.''

He pulled on the hair from her bang when her eyes strayed away from his: '' You take care of yourself and eat enough. Sleep when you feel tired and I forbid you to go hunting while I'm gone.''

She rolled her eyes when she heard the last part. The Whisperer pressed his palm to her stomach:

''I'm serious and don't get in trouble; you don't have yourself only to take care of now. Not anymore. ''

He grabbed the back of her head and briefly pressed his forehead to hers and then left with the others.

Lydia was watching her from afar with inquisitive eyes and Amelie gestured her over.

''What did Beta want?''

''To tell me to keep out of trouble.''

''Such a loving man.'' Lydia chuckled, ''Come; they need help preparing the furs. One will probably go to you since you were the one to kill the animal. ''

She followed Lydia inside and assisted the Whisperers with scraping and stretching the pelts. This task was arduous, but the results would be rewarding. It took them all afternoon to finish and they were relieved when supper time came.

That night, alone for the first time in the bed, she realized now was the perfect time to go. Alpha's best men had left and with them, Beta. They would only be gone for a few days; if she had a chance to escape, it had to be during these days. She would never have a better opportunity. Amelie sighed; she still hadn't found her blades, but she would have to manage without them.

xxxxxx

The morning after, she got ready. It was time for her to start acting like her former self again. Amelie put one her leather wrist guards, tightened her long boots and attached her belt around her waist before hanging on it the only knife she had found in the room. It would have to do. The young woman breathed deeply; she had to keep her head cool. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind; Lydia. She couldn't leave the teenager here among those monsters. She was being abused all the time and Alpha wasn't acting like a mother toward her.

Crap; that could put a dent in her plan, but Lydia was her friend now.

Determined, Amelie headed downstairs and she went where they kept the hunting gears to grab a bow and a quiver. She glanced around, making sure the people weren't paying attention to her. She was clear for now and the young woman's eyes searched for her friend. The pale haired girl was sitting with Tiana; Amelie made a direct line to her and gripped her biceps.

''Lydia; come with me I must talk with you.'' She whispered urgently.

A bit confused, Lydia followed her nonetheless: ''What is it?'' she asked once they were alone.

The older woman let out a shaky sigh: ''I'm leaving Lydia and I want you to come with me.''

Her eyes widened: '' Wh-what?! You can't leave! ''

Amelie shushed her: ''Not so loud!''

''You can't leave…they'll catch you and then Beta will know.'' She warned her.

The Canadian clasped her shoulders: ''Calm down; no one will catch me. We'll run hard and travel where the horses can't.''

Lydia appeared desperate: '' But what if you- we get caught?! You don't know what Beta could do to you…He won't let you out of his sight again. You won't hunt, you will always be watched…Hell, you might never get out of this hotel again! And me? Alpha will be on my back for the rest of my life…''

She shook her: ''What life? Your own mother treats you like shit, you get used by men twice your age, you go through starvation every once in a while. I've been kidnapped, Lydia! I have a child and a man waiting for me where I'm from!''

The girl looked down: '' It's all I've ever known…My mom...''

Amelie stared into her eyes: ''Lydia…you deserve better. I have a place for you in my home. You'll be safe, fed and you'll have your own room. ''

Her friend gently squeezed her wrist: '' I-I don't know…''

''What are you two talking about? It seems serious…And why are you dressed like you're leaving somewhere Huntress? Beta informed me that he didn't want you out…for your own safety of course.''

Alpha stood behind them, a stern expression on her face. Amelie stepped forward and faced her: ''Alpha: I am leaving.''

The bald woman raised her eyebrows: '' Where and why? You're fine here.''

The young woman scoffed: ''Because you're a bunch of freaks and I'm going home. ''

She brought herself chest to chest with Alpha: ''I heard about the thousands of dead you kept; it's dangerous for all the living around! You must get rid of them.''

Abruptly, the leader shoved her and said loudly: ''Are you challenging my words? My leadership?''

Amelie stumbled backward; everyone was staring at the arguing pair now. The younger woman raised her chin:

''I don't want to challenge you; I don't want to fight, but what you're doing is dangerous. That herd must be eliminated. You're a leader; you have responsibilities and not only toward your own community!''

Alpha advanced on her and pushed her again: '' You _are_ defying me! What do you even know about being a leader!? ''

The Canadian averted her eyes and tried to remain calm when the other woman shoved her for the third time. The Whisperers were starting to shout at them and to whistled, excited at the prospect of a fight.

''Are you scared? You dare challenge me and then back off like a coward?''

'' I'm not a coward.'' She growled

Amelie dropped her bow and unknotted her quiver, letting them both fall to the ground.

Everyone in the room whooped when they heard her. Lydia pulled on her arm: ''Don't do it, Amelie…my mother is dangerous; back down and apologize to her.'' She pleaded.

The young woman ignored her and also removed her knife. Alpha chuckled: ''Oh…Beta won't be happy about that, but you need a good lesson, girl.''

''Please stop!'' Lydia shouted from behind her.

Amelie turned her head to look at her: ''It'll be alright.''

She hadn't fully faced Alpha again that this one was already swinging at her. She barely avoided her fist and staggered to the side. Fierce, the leader was sending her fists at her again and again. Violently, she received Alpha's knee into her ribs and as she bent, a left hook found her face. Okay…Alpha knew how to fight and this wasn't her first brawl.

''You think you can beat me? You think you know what it's like to lead?!'' she yelled.

Regaining her breath, Amelie straightened just in time to block another hit. The chief probably had more experience and had two or three inches on her. She had to think logically and do calculated moves. She knew how to fight too, she was younger…she could do it. Alpha was trying to finish this quickly; she must have known that Amelie could manage to last longer.

The young woman bent to escape her fist again, but as she did, she turned on herself and sent a powerful kick into her abdomen, before landing an elbow to her jaw. The crowd around howled and booed.

Amelie raised her fists: ''Tired already?''

With an enraged roar, she lunged at her. The squabble went on for a few minutes until Amelie found herself tackled to the floor. They rolled a few times before Alpha punched her head to the right. She was able to dislodge her from her, but the hit had stunned her. The leader rose to her feet and walked around with her arms spread: ''You've had enough? See what happens when you challenge me child? Learn your place! ''

Still on her hands and knees, Amelie saw her pulled the knife strapped to her leg: ''What should I take? A finger? A piece of ear perhaps?'' she hissed.

Dishonorable; she had brought a blade to a fist fight?!

Alpha headed her way and pushed her on her side again with her foot: '' who is the Alpha?''

She grabbed her collar and raised her to her level to growl: ''Who. Is. Alpha?''

The younger woman caught her wrists in a solid grip: '' You…might be an Alpha here, but you're not a real leader.''

Alpha's eyes widened when she realized she couldn't get out of her grasp. Amelie tightened her grip and the woman let out a gasp of pain before letting go of her knife. She brought her face centimeters from hers:

'' You asked me if I knew what it was like to lead; I do. ''

The Savior bent her arms a bit more, making her kneel in front of her before speaking loudly for all to hear: '' I do because I am the leader of the Sanctuary; a community twice the size of yours. In my community _, I am_ Alpha and I'm done obeying you or anyone here!''

Amelie pushed her away and grabbed the knife lying on the ground. She glanced at Lydia before heading out and starting to run.

The people in the room were looking at their leader who had been defeated or not? What was going on?

Alpha rose to her feet: ''Get her.'' The woman snarled.


	14. Chapter 14

**There might be spoilers concerning future seasons of TWD, so don't read if that bothers you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, the Tv show or the Comics…all credits to AMC and Kirkman!**

 ** _Italic_** **: past events or thoughts**

* * *

She ran with fear in her belly, making her legs twice as fast as they usually were. Amelie knew Alpha would send people after her, she simply knew it. Slowing down a bit, she glanced at the sky; the Sanctuary was bound to be south-east from here. Where exactly? Amelie didn't know. She will have to try and just head in this direction to put distance between her and the Hotel. The young woman pushed herself harder; she had made sure to run where the horses could go. If they took the beasts; she wouldn't stand a chance and Amelie didn't want to go back there or to suffer the consequences of her escape.

Tears began to run down on her cheeks as she thought about everything she had lived through with those savages. She cried when she thought about Theo, Negan and Raphael waiting for her. Almost 5 months; they must be thinking she's dead. Again.

She hadn't had the time to bring water or food with her…This was going to be hard even if she wasn't caught. The woman had been running for the last four or five six hours…she needed a break even if she had slowed down after the first hours. Sure, she could eat snow, but it could be dangerous. Eating snow was a way to hydrate yourself, but it rapidly lowered your temperature and it wasn't particularly warm right now. With nothing but her clothes on, she wouldn't be able to stop at night unless she'd find a shelter. At least, she had only encountered two walkers on her way and they were easily disposed of. Amelie stopped and leaned on a tree, catching her breath; she felt like she was running nowhere. Nothing seemed familiar to her yet.

She started to walk; resting for too long wasn't an option now. Suddenly, she heard a familiar hiss through the air and then a 'pock'. Her heart stopped; an arrow was sticking out of the tree right beside her, still vibrating.

Amelie started to sprint once more; three more arrows flew her way. Shit…how could they have get to her so fast?! They must have taken another road with the horses… Fuck.

The woman pumped her legs faster.

Someone was right behind her; she wouldn't go back there! Abruptly, she pulled out her knife, turned and stopped, letting herself slide on the melting snow. The Whisperer behind wasn't expecting the sudden move and Amelie slashed at his throat before starting to run again.

The chased continued for a long hour; the young woman knew they were probably as tired as she was. The pace was slower and she was jogging right now. She emerged from the forest and a bridge appeared in front of her; she recognized that bridge…

She made the mistake to halt for too long; three Whisperers ran out of the woods.

'' Stop running!'' one shouted. ''Come with us.''

Panicked, Amelie raced toward the bridge only to sharply stop midway; it had been destroyed. The concrete was broken and metallic rods was sticking out here and there… there was a good 5 or 6 meters of empty space in the middle of it. She glanced back; they hadn't even followed her on the bridge; they knew about it.

Amelie looked down; she couldn't jump unless she wanted to die. The three Whisperers were waiting near the beginning of the bridge, blocking any exit.

'' Don't do something stupid!''

''You will not be hurt if you simply follow us without a fuss.''

Like Hell she would…Never.

The young woman walked toward them slowly; this was suicide and she didn't feel like dying today. They were gesturing at her with their arms like she was a frightened horse:

''That's it…come here. ''

When only two or three meters separated them, one ordered: ''Give us the knife; we saw what you did to Smoker.''

Amelie touched the hilt with the tip of her fingers and halted; not today. Turning on herself, she began to run as fast as she could toward the middle of the bridge. This was it. She could hear them shouting _no_ and _stop_ behind her, but she didn't slow down. Arrived at the edge, she jumped as high as she could. For a moment, she flew through the air before violently hitting the concrete with her flank. The impact took her breath away and made her wince in pain; only her arms made it on the top of the bridge. Her feet were swaying, reaching for something that wasn't there. Amelie tried to hoist herself up, but she was too tired.

The men were standing on the other side: ''Are you fucking crazy?! ''

''She's lost her damn mind!''

She ignored them and attempted to raise up again, unsuccessfully. One of her feet, who were still trashing uselessly through the air, found one of the metallic bars. She tested it a few times before giving a huge push on it. That's what she needed to get her chest on top and finally climb on the bridge. She rested on her back for a moment and looked at the Whisperers; they would find another way to cross the ravine.

Amelie rose to her feet and quickly turned her back on them when she saw two pulling out their bows.

An arrow hit the ground near her, but the other went right through her left arm; she yelled, but kept moving.

She knew where she was now.

Xxxxxx

*seven hours later*

Now that the adrenalin in her system was gone, the pain in her arm was unbearable. She felt her heart beating through the wound as blood trickled to her wrist. Damn…she just hoped she wouldn't leave a trace behind her.

Amelie had foolishly tried to break the arrow, like she had seen in the movies and found out it was a very bad idea. Just grazing it was resulting in terrible pain. She couldn't go on like this; she needed to drink and to rest. Thankfully, she was sure the river she had swam in before was close.

After another hour of walking, she finally reached the river and drank until she thought she would burst. The young woman cradled her injured arm and sat down her back to a tree.

Okay. It wasn't where she had swum in the past; she wasn't situated as far as she would usually go. There were maybe 30 or 35 kilometers between the Sanctuary and her position now.

That meant about 5 hours if she decided to jog and maybe less if she'd run and 7 hours if she'd walk. Her stomach was empty and the blood loss didn't help; she wasn't feeling so good. She could patiently walk, but there might be people on her trail at the very moment. The young woman shivered; it couldn't be warmer than 9 degrees Celsius. Stopping for more than maybe 20 or 30 minutes to rest at the time wouldn't be a good idea.

There was no point advancing right now; it was night and she was exhausted. Amelie closed her eyes for a moment, just to rest for a little while. It was growls that woke her up; there were walkers around. They probably had been drawn here by her smell. Silently, she glanced at her surrounding and spotted four biters. Slowly, she rose and jogged away, heading south.

After two hours of traveling, she stopped again to take her breath back. The sun was in the sky again, warming up her skin. The young woman was crouching when she heard their voices; they were still after her?!

Amelie bent down further to crawl on her belly, careful to mind her left arm. She dragged herself into the hollow of a dead tree fallen to the ground. Footsteps were approaching:

'' We've lost her trace.''

''We must be closer to the other communities; it draws the dead…and now their tracks are all over the place.''

His companion grumbled: ''Alpha will have our heads.''

''It's not Alpha I'm worried about…''

'' She might never find her way home; she might be lost somewhere in the forest away from here…And you shot her; she could be passed out somewhere. ''

Amelie let out the breath she was holding and bumped her forehead against the bark. It would be awesome if they thought she was dead. Scared they would come back, she remained in her hiding for another half hour before getting out. A few hours left and she would be in safety. She tried to run again, but her growling stomach and the headache that was assailing her kept her from it. Walking it was then.

As she walked toward the sun, the scenario around become increasingly familiar. There were maybe 10 kilometers left to go. The more she progressed, the more she felt light headed and weak.

Two hours later, she finally stepped on the road leading to the Sanctuary; only a few minutes of walking now. At last, the fence and the factory stood before her eyes and it was the most beautiful sight she had ever behold.

Like usual, there were guards on the fence and they spotted her. Amelie heard their shouts from afar; they were most likely believing they were seeing a ghost. A few meters from the gates, she couldn't keep going and dropped on her knees. She vowed to never leave this place for the next year.

The last thing the young woman saw was the large doors opening slowly.

xxxxxx

*16th of February*

'' you think yourself tough uh? '' Negan growled.

Theo looked at him over his cards: '' you can quit if you're too afraid to lose.''

The man scoffed: ''The fuck I am! ''

They sat in his office, playing poker with their own special kind of bets. The Saviors leader studied his own cards.

'' I bet the next three dishes _and_ one garbage duty.''

He hoped that would scared the boy into giving up.

''I bet the same plus one floor moping in the common room.''

Negan displayed his cards on his desk: ''In your teeth, kid!''

He couldn't possibly beat his full house.

Theo frowned and leant over the desk: ''Well…it seems…you will do a lot of cleaning in the next week!''

''What the fuck?!''

The kiddo had a flush of diamonds in his hands. This little fuck; he scratched the back of his head: ''I'll be damned. ''

They both heard running footsteps in the hallway leading to his office; the door suddenly burst open. One of his saviors was there, panting with wide eyes.

''Calm the fuck down, wh-''

''SHE'S BACK! AMELIE'S HERE!'' he shouted, excited.

He exchanged a look with Theo and they both rushed outside, following his man. The Savior led them into the infirmary; Carson was at the door, keeping people out.

''We want to see her!'' '' Are you sure it's her?''

'' YOU ALL FUCKING GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING!'' He roared.

The tall man pushed his way inside the infirmary, Theo on his heels. Carson closed the door behind them: ''Thank you, sir; I didn't know how to keep them outside.''

Theo was already sprinting through the room toward the beds in the back. However, he saw him abruptly stop. The child was sporting a strange expression on his face. Was it really Amelie? A white curtain prevented him from seeing what was in the boy' sight.

''Theo?'' A soft, yet a bit croaky voice asked.

The kid precipitated himself behind the curtain.

The leader froze; it was her voice. Negan rushed too toward them.

The man's heart skipped a beat and he understood Theo's reaction earlier. It was really his lover on the bed, but…Amelie was sitting hunched, an arrow through her left arm. She was dirty and her hair were longer…Of the clothes she had had on her when she had left, only her boots and her wrist guards remained. A long scar was crossing her right brow to her cheekbone in a fine line and she was thinner and paler. There was a big bruise on her left cheek and she had a split lip.

Theo was sobbing in her laps and she was kissing his head. Her eyes raised to his brown ones and he hesitated; they were even colder than before. However, when their stares met, Amelie offered him a large smile and it reassured him before he stepped toward her.

He hugged her with a tight throat, cautious of her wounded arm and nuzzled her hair; even her smell was different. His woman had an earthy scent, a mixed of forest, sweat and something more animal and primal.

She gripped his wrist tightly: ''Negan…I've missed you all so much.''

''You have no fucking idea how much _I've_ missed you.'' He whispered harshly.

Carson slowly walked toward them: ''I must examine her, sir.''

Negan stepped back; he could easily tell she needed cares, but Theo wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. Amelie caressed his wet face: '' Kiddo…you have to give Carson space now, but you can hold my hand if you want.''

The child nodded and sat beside her on the bed. The physician began his inspection: he palpated around and lifted her shirt:

''Well…you're in a bad shape, Amelie. Beside your arm, obviously, I think you have broken ribs.''

He checked her eyes and then her mouth: '' You are dehydrated and I find you a bit thin. When was the last time you ate something?''

''Over two days ago…'' she confessed.

What the Hell happened to her.

Carson was writing this information in a small notebook: ''Anything else I should know? Other injuries?''

'' I was in a fight before being shot.'' She said gesturing at the arrow protruding out of her biceps.

''Okay…I will need to take a blood sample to further evaluate your condition and I think I will put you under to remove the arrow from your arm. It'll give you a chance to rest and to regain a bit of your strength; you really look like shit.''

Normally, he would have protested at these crude words, but the doctor wasn't lying. His woman nodded tiredly. Carson went away, probably to retrieve what he needed; Negan cupped her cheek and she leant into his touch:

''Where is Raphael?'' She questioned in a broken voice.

He placed his forehead against hers: ''He's in Alexandria; he was delivering commands, mostly blades. What happened to you?''

Amelie glanced down: ''I don't want to talk about it, right now…Let's just say I've had one hell of a shitty autumn and winter.''

Theo pulled on her hand: '' But I want to know too…'' He demanded.

The young woman ruffled his hair: ''Later okay? Doctor Carson is back anyway.''

The man was indeed there, is arms full of medical things and a catheter: '' I will administrate you an anesthetic and I'll give you serum to rehydrate yourself.''

Negan stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder: '' how long will it last?''

Carson was preparing everything, moving around the bed: ''Lie down, Amelie. '' He looked at him: '' It'll take me a few minutes to remove the arrow, clean the wound and bandage it. She'll be asleep for an hour or so.''

The kid got down from the bed and the man helped Amelie to lie down. ''It'll be alright; you're safe now. ''

The physician injected her the medication and it wasn't long before the woman was unconscious.

''I think the kid should leave until she wakes up. ''

Yeah probably; seeing an arrow getting pulled out of his adoptive mother wasn't a great idea.

''Go get dinner; I'll fetch you when she's up.'' He proposed.

Reluctant, the boy slowly backed away. Negan watched the whole intervention; it had been time for her arm to be checked; the injury wasn't pretty. Carson gave her an antibiotic after being done.

He turned to him: ''Amelie will be under for another half hour; you can clean her up a bit.''

The Saviors' leader nodded; she was really filthy at the moment. There was mud and dried blood on her. Carson brought him a basin of water and a cloth.

''I'll give you two your intimacy.''

With gentle movements, he took off her wrist guards, her boots and her shirt. Negan washed her face and neck first; her cheekbones were slightly more prominent as well as her collarbones. What did she go through all those months?

He cleaned her feet up to mid-calf and rinsed the rag; the water was now a reddish brown. The man then went to her stomach and to her cleavage; blood had dripped down on her chest. Negan slightly pushed down her sport bra and suddenly, he halted. He brought his face closer to inspect the mark he saw on her skin.

A cold feeling invaded him; it was clearly a bite mark made by human teeth…And it couldn't be a walker; she wouldn't be here today. He clenched his fists; he knew what it meant and he wanted to kill something right now. The leader hugged the young woman to him tightly before storming out of the room.

xxxxxx

Amelie opened her eyes still feeling drowsy; she was lying on a bed in the infirmary and someone had cleaned her a bit apparently. Theo, who was sitting near, jumped on her legs. His face was red and he was frowning.

''Why do you always do that!?''

She swept his brown hair backward: ''Do what?''

The boy was obviously trying to keep himself from crying: ''Disappearing like that! And making us think you're dead! It's the third time you do that!'' he accused.

''Hum…I thought it was only the second time.''

The child hid his face in her chest: ''Stop joking!''

She hugged him with her good arm, happy to finally have him close to her: ''I'm sorry…but I didn't plan it, this time. ''

The kid climbed higher on her: ''What happened?'' he pleaded with his eyes.

Amelie brushed her nose with his: '' We'll wait for Negan okay?''

Theo looked away: ''Yeah…he went out of the Sanctuary earlier and started to smash things with Lucille.''

Frowning, she questioned him: ''Why?''

The child shrugged: ''He just said to not bother him and that someone was going to die and then he began killing all the walkers not chained to our fence. ''

Something had obviously upset Negan…the real question was what was it? Someone had cleaned her and she guessed it was him…but what had enraged him so?

Theo told her all about the last months in the Sanctuary, how they had searched for her, the littles incidents that had happened, how Raphael was making him his own sword…After a few minutes, Carson appeared with a sheet in his hand.

'' Hey; I see you're up and about. I need to talk with you for a moment about the blood sample results. '' He glanced at the child: ''Theo…could you leave us for a second?''

The eleven years old was about to protest, but Amelie intervened: ''It's okay; I'll go home after that.''

Theo nodded and left. By the look on Carson's face, it was serious. The man sat beside her: ''Hum…the sugar and a few other nutrients in your blood are low…You'll need a few good meals and a lot of rest.''

He squeezed her forearm.

''Spit it out, doc.''

'' I don't know what happened to you in the last months…but could it be possible that you're… pregnant?''

So Martha had been right… The woman averted her eyes.

Carson rubbed his temples: '' How long do you think…?''

She muttered: ''I can't tell Carson…I know nothing about that.''

'' I only have an x-ray machine here not an echograph…can you describe any symptoms you could have…Tender breasts, nauseas, cramps…?''

''My breasts are tender and I do have nauseas…I'm also tired. ''

''Okay…since when do you have these nauseas? ''

''About two weeks.''

The man sighed: ''That doesn't tell me much, but you're certainly a bit over a month then. When…when could the conception have happened?''

Amelie planted her face in her hands: '' I don't know…''

'' It should have been sometimes in January-''

''-I know how to count Carson! When I say I don't know it's because the man that got me in this state has taken me almost every day for the first three weeks of January!'' she snarled.

The physician squeezed her shoulder: '' I'm sorry, Amelie. I truly am. Neg-''

''-you won't say a word to him.''

Carson moved and knelt in front of her: ''You have to tell him! In two or three months, you won't be able to hide the fact that you're pregnant, Amelie! ''

''I will tell him on my own terms and when I feel the time is right…What will he say?'' she murmured.

The man nodded: ''He'll understand and I promise I won't tell him…but, you have to take care of yourself now. No more alcohol, you should eat healthy, exercise appropriately…I'll give you vitamins. ''

He left and then immediately came back with a bottle of pills.

'' Take two every day for the next month. ''

She accepted the vitamins and asked: ''Can I go now? I just want to sleep…in my own bed…''

''I'm not sure-''

''-Please.''

Carson sighed and agreed: ''Okay…but you make sure to drink regularly and you go straight home. You will come here every day so I can check on you and change your bandage.'' He removed the intravenous from her forearm and she rose from the bed, ready to leave.

However, the man placed a hand on her shoulder: ''Amelie… Your body will heal as it always does, but I feel your mind might need more time. Give yourself a chance, okay?''

The woman nodded and left home, eager to just lie down and sleep.


End file.
